Long Summer Days
by Chipmunk-chica7
Summary: In this story a Chipmunk couple is split up while the other two couples aren't. Will they be able to cope or end up breaking up...or will they take their relationship up a notch...to a more serious level? Read on and see!
1. Chapter 1

Long Summer Days

Long Summer Days

Ch 1

"Loneliness or Not"

As we drove toward summer camp I kept myself preoccupied by talking to my baby Alvin Seville lead singer of the Chipmunks on my cell to drown out these Alvin groupies talking trash bout me. Puzzled I asked him.

'Oh Alvin how can our parents split us up like this? How will I ever cope without being with you this summer? 8 weeks of loneliness and listening to all your fans talk trash bout me cause I'm with you. Mind you our year and 6 month anniversary also passes during those 8 weeks of loneliness. Life is so cruel I swear.'

I heard him laugh as he responded.

"Britt they do say that distance makes the heart fonder. Besides my camp is right across from the lake of yours and we have lunch together and once a week swim time. You'll be fine I promise. Just because Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor can be together doesn't mean you won't be on my mind as the days pass. We'll just have to make the best of the little time we have to be together until this summer of hell ends. Sorry bout the foul mouth but I'm so angry that we're split up like this when we had so many opportunities to experience what our brothers and sisters have and decided not to. I just don't understand why Ms. Miller and Dave are making us be apart. Britt you still there Brittany'

I looked at my cell and clenched my fists as the bars on my cell faded in and out. Sadly I proclaimed.

'Alvin I'm going to have to let you go. My signal on my cell is slowly fading and you're breaking up. Love you Alvin; Brittany out.'

I heard his response right before my stupid cell dropped his call. Then I got mad and threw my cell phone in my duffle bag. Several of my friends said.

"Oh Britt it can't be that bad. We'll hook up with some hot guys to get your mind off that two- timing, chauffenistic, rude, not worth your while rock star you call your man. It's time you move on and find someone else who'll treat you right unlike that ass and nine fool."

I glared and yelled.

"Stop referring to him like that. He's not like that at all. I've known him practically all my life now enough! You have no right to say that about him; you only see the way he is on stage and in public. I know he seems rude and full of himself; but when we're together his other side comes out. He may be a rock star but he's also a romantic when we're alone. More than you can say about boys his age anyway! I'm not listening to you trash talking my man; when every last one of you girls swoon over him when he hits that stage! Don't deny it either; I see it at every concert I know more than you'll may think!"

After I had my say the whole bus became silent. We arrived at 10:30am and had to get our cabin assignments from the counselors in charge. As I got off the bus and fixed Alvin's nameplate around my neck from the corner of my eye I noticed one of the counselors several years older than me staring at me smiling. I walked over to him to get my cabin assignment. He smiled at me after he put his shades down.

"Hey there pretty young thing did anyone ever tell you how pretty your eyes are in that shade of blue? If they haven't let me the 1st one to tell you so. Besides your perfect body those eyes complete you."

I paused for a minute and responded.

"Thank you for noticing, but I'm taken for almost two years. Can I have my cabin assignment Josh?"

After I told him that his smile turned to a frown cause I turned him down. He looked at me and I got a chill go down my spine.

"Very well your name young lady please."

I didn't care; all I wanted to do was get away from him cause a chill went down my spine when he took his shades off his eyes completely. I responded nervously.

"Brit-t- any Miller is my name."

He handed me my schedule and I ran off as fast as my two legs could carry me. When I got to my cabin I felt my stomach turn when I realized my cabin buddies were my two worse enemies and my best friend Amanda. Not meaning Amanda made my stomach turn but my man's ex and her damn lackey that jumped me the last day of 7th grade caused my stomach to turn. Samantha glared and so did Rhonda as I got in my bunk above Amanda.

"Well, well look at who it is; Ms. Captain. The little chipmunk all alone without her sisters to back her up! Cry! Brittany like the child you are! The little sluttish lead singer of the Chipettes who can't keep her hands off other people's men! Yea Brittany I mean ALVIN!!"

I glared and yelled.

"Excuse me; look who's talking. Too many guys slept with you for you to be saying a word to me Ms. Blonde! Another thing neither of you scare me; now get that through your heads! I am in no mood for this! We may be cabin buddies; but remain enemies so stay out of my path KABISH!!"

I turned my head away from those two idiots and unpacked my duffle. While I unpacked Amanda asked.

"So why did your parents split you two up this summer? Is there something you should be telling me hmm? Like you're not telling the truth about when you two were in that hotel room together while you were on that big US tour last year?"

I shook my head.

"No I have no idea why our parents split us up like this? Neither does he; and neither of us can get signals at our camps so we'll never know. I wish Jean and Elle were here to help me cope with these two trash talkers. But no instead they're at the same camp as his brothers while I have to stay in this cabin with my two worse enemies!!"

Amanda saw me break down in tears as I stared at Alvin's nameplate around my neck. She got on my bunk and held me close.

"Britt stop crying. I know it's not easy for you to be without Alvin during the summer but you have to stop crying. You're giving those two more to ridicule you about."

As I wiped the tears from my eyes I overheard Samantha tell Rhonda.

"Too bad Ms. Brittany has no idea how good a lover Alvin is! Unlike her I do and would do him all over again if I could. Too bad so sad she has no idea how bad he really is! How many girls have had the opportunity to se what's under that chipmunk boy!"

I started to get angry and Amanda yelled.

"Britt don't you dare listen to that crap! That is his personality nothing else and Samantha only fantasized about making love to ALVIN! Brittany are you listening to me? BRITTANY don't do this again! Alvin's camp will be at the mess hall this afternoon. Don't you dare go and scream at him for her lies and obsession! If he had experience believe me he'd tell you and I know for a fact he swore he didn't. Ignore her! BRITTANY!! "

No matter how much she tried to make me calm down the anger boiled inside of me as I pictured Samantha on top of Alvin! Realizing how obsessed she had become since he dumped her to be with me made me wonder if he was telling the truth or playing around with my mind! I was determined to get the truth out of him if it meant for me to dump his butt to get the answers I wanted especially the details she described made me go back to the night we made out passionately on the bed.

Around 12:30pm we made our way to the mess hall. I got my food but played with it trying desperately to get the things Samantha said about Alvin from my mind. Miranda nudged me.

"Ooh Britt I think Josh likes you! Brittany are you there? Hello talk to me already!"

I shook my head and turned toward Amanda.

"I can't believe how many girls he slept with! Yet every time I try he pushes me away!!"

In confusion Miranda looked.

"Umm Britt whop slept with a lot of girls? Hello?"

I screamed it out and he heard me say it.

"Alvin my so called boyfriend that's who! No good chauffenistic, girl swapping conceited jerk!"

At that moment a familiar cologne was behind me and I didn't care! I heard Miranda and Amanda greet him and of course Samantha trying to get him to take her back! I heard him yell.

"For the millionth time leave me alone I'm with Brittany! You lucked out now be gone! Again you telling people I am a playa and slept with a bunch of girls! You have your nerve! Do me a favor and go get a vibrator to satisfy your damn fantasies about me! Keep my name from your mouth you blonde little slut and bring Rhonda with you too!"

I still remained silent and ignore him sitting next to me. I heard him ask.

"Brit what's the matter? Brittany why do you seem so angry at me? I'm right here talk to me will you? BRITTANY!"

I looked up and glared at him.

"Because I found out why you're known as the bad boy of the Chipmunks; that's why! Just leave me alone you disgust me!"

I ran out of the mess hall hoping he'd follow me! As I ran out I heard Samantha and Rhonda laughing. Like I had hoped he ran after me. I still played it off like I was pissed off at him. Just to be alone with him and get down to the bottom of the crap I heard in the cabin earlier today. Knowing that Alvin was 10 times faster than me I knew it would be seconds before he caught up with me. Like I predicted he grabbed me from behind. As he held me I yelled.

"I said leave me alone you playa!"

He yelled.

"Brittany enough! Look at me and stop doing this! Tell me what you're so disgusted about! Brittany!"

I looked up and into his beautiful sky blue eyes hidden by that stupid red cap I so hated.

"Samantha told Rhonda about your reputation and I over heard it! Now I know why you won't make love to me; I'm just not good enough for you! Then just dump me and stop pretending you're in love with me when you like your girls and could never stay with one! I can't take the games anymore Alvin it really hurts!"

He shook his head as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Brittany what reputation? Why do you listen to her anyway? I am not pretending that I'm in love with you either! Look into my eyes when I'm talking to you; I'm madly in love with you Brittany Miller and don't need any other girls to be happy. I have you what more could I possibly want when I have all I want right here. I mean it from the bottom of my heart! I'm the bad boy because that's just my personality. I don't mean it that way either! Now promise me you will not let her lies corrupt your mind about us. Brittany promise me you'll ignore her!"

I nodded and smiled at him as I went on my tip toes.

"I promise to ignore her because I too am madly in love with you Alvin Seville! Oh Alvin I love you so much ! Sorry about acting like such a bitch towards you. Can you ever forgive me?"

He smiled at me and embraced me tightly as he lifted up my chin. Then I wrapped my arms around him and our lips met. Then our tongues touched and I closed my eyes. I felt his hands moving from my waist and inside my shirt. Then we descended to the bank of the lake and kissed passionately. I felt my shirt go over my head and didn't care at all. Instead I undid his shirt and slipped it off as my hands caressed his smooth chest. We heard the bell ring and I let him up. I put my shirt back on and tied it by my mid drift. I watched as he buttoned up his shirt and and asked.

"Alvin do you swear you haven't had any yet? Are you telling me the truth that Simon and Theodore are the only ones with experience out of you 3? I just don't want to be another page in your history ALVIN!"

He laughed and responded.

"Yes I swear I never have. Mainly because I never had enough trust in the many girls that used me because of my fame, money, and talent. Well until I got with you that is. Like I told you several times just tell me when you're ready. Alright baby I got to be going baby girl my counselor is yelling. See you tomorrow love you Brittany."

I watched as his camp went back across the lake and sighed.

"Love you too Alvin. I'll save you a seat next to me. Bye."

As he waved to me I looked down at my jean shorts and fastened them again before they noticed. Then we walked to Arts and Crafts. Josh looked and said.

"Ms. Miller you cabin is over there. Now go sit by them and don't give me dirty looks!"

I got angry and yelled.

"No way Josh I am not sitting with those two in Arts and Crafts. It's bad enough I have to share a cabin with them when I despise them both and besides Amanda is also in our cabin! Stop eyeing me up and down I'm taken and way too young for you too Josh. See this nameplate on my neck it's my man's name now stop staring at me. You're creeping me out!"

He stopped looking and then Amanda looked at my neck and whispered in my ear.

"Umm Brit you have a hickey on your neck above your arch. Besides Alvin always undresses you with his eyes when he looks at you.'

I grabbed my compact and looked to see that Amanda was right. I looked to see if there were anymore and sighed with relief there were no more."

Amanda laughed.

"Oh our little Chipette is growing up! Isn't that nice and it's about time too!"

I laughed.

"Very funny Amanda. You can barely see it, I don't think he realized he did that. Why don't you cover yours; your neck looks like a hall mark card! I hope this one goes away before I go home Ms. Miller will kill me!"

Josh yelled.

"Ms. Miller are you quite finished with the talking? Now can we get to the lesson shut your mouth and pay attention now!"

I was aggravated when he yelled at me but decided not to pay attention cause Samantha was busy flirting with him anyway!


	2. Chapter 2

Long Summer Days

Long Summer Days

Ch 2

"Hard Decisions"

As we arrived back at the camp; I stared at the bracelet on my arm and sighed. Bobby tapped me and said.

"Yo Alvin check out those chicks. One good thing about them is that they also play basketball. Besides they made a recommendation for the 4 of us to join them down by the lake for some night swimming; if you get what I mean that is?"

I wanted to smack him for even trying to get me to cheat on my woman with a girl I barely knew but held my temper in and walked away! He continued to follow me and taunt me.

"What's the matter bad boy of the Chipmunks gone soft because he's taken or something? How will she find out; her camp is across the forest live a bit will you! You're a rock star start living like one! What could possibly happen?"

I swear I was ready to slam him to the ground but clenched my fists and stormed off slamming our cabin door! I stared at my stupid cell phone with no signal and wished Simon was around to give me some advice even though I'm the eldest; but he's the smart one. I could always depend on getting advice from him and this time he was no where around. The last time I've ever been alone was the last time I was grounded for not cleaning up my mess from the party while my brothers and father went to FunLand! Other than that we've never been split up like we were this summer. I sunk in my bunk and hid my face with a pillow.

I heard Johnny ridiculing me and ignored him.

"Ooh poor shrimp can't have some fun with the guys because he remains true to his sluttish girl Brittany!!"

I heard that and jumped off my bunk and went after him like a mad chipmunk.

"Take it back! Don't you ever say that about my woman like that you understand! I said take it back or you'll get slammed by this shrimp! I mean it Johnny don't you dare talk trash bout her like that! Your girl is the slut not mine!! I said take it back!"

Tyler and Bobby ran into the cabin and tried to drag me off of him but I knocked them both out! Our counselor ran in the cabin and yelled.

"SEVILLE get off of him now! We will not tolerate fights in this camp do you understand me young man! ALVIN get off Johnny now!"

I backed down and yelled.

"Keep him away from me then! I hate that guy and refuse to be friends with him! Him and his trash talking mouth! Make him apologize to me about talking trash about my girl; then I'll calm down! If he doesn't I'll kill him!"

The counselor pulled us apart and yelled.

"Johnny apologize to Alvin right this minute! As for you young man one more outburst like that and you'll be in solitaire do you understand me Alvin?"

I took several deep breaths and nodded.

"Yes Thomas I fully understand! He still hasn't apologized to me!"

Johnny looked and said.

"I'm sorry I said that about Brittany, but that's what the girls over at the basketball camp say about her! Alvin I'm serious when we go by the lake tonight listen to what they say about her if you think I'm playing! Besides every guy at this camp are saying the same things about her. Mainly your so called best friend Tyler over there!"

I glared at Tyler and he froze in place. Then Bobby stared at my face and asked.

"Are you ok now? Alvin are you listening to me hello!"

I glared and yelled.

"If you know what's good for you both stay the hell away from me! Do you understand! Now leave me alone!"

I got back in my bunk and stared out of the window and sighed with my CD player over my head listening to a CD I recorded with Brittany when my father had a great idea of Chipmunks/Chipettes duets. Staring out of the window I wondered where Brittany was at this time and was more than anxious to see her again. Thinking about the passionate make out session we had this afternoon made me wonder what would've happened if that bell didn't ring. James tapped me.

"Yo Alvin it's time for sports you're the pitcher come on. Are you sure you're ok now! I swear I said nothing like that about her it was all Tyler! You should join us just to get away from Johnny. I won't put pressure on you to join us with the girls, but you can't sit in the cabin and sulk like you are! It's summer you're supposed to be having fun."

I sighed and shut off my CD player. Then I grabbed my cap and mitt to follow James to the baseball team. We played against my brother Simon's camp and when I saw him I was so relieved. He saw how upset I was and came to me.

"Alvin what's the matter? You seem like you've been in a fight or something. Talk to me the game doesn't start for another half an hour"

I sighed and responded.

"Johnny ridiculed me because I refuse to join the guys by the lake tonight with the girls basketball camp. Then he started to call Brittany a slut. So naturally I lost my temper and nearly killed him. Then my counselor warned me one more out burst like that and he'll put me in solitaire!"

Simon put his hand on my shoulder and responded.

"Why do you feel bad then? Alvin you stuck up for your girl there's nothing to be ashamed of. Or is there more to it than you're telling me?"

I shook my head.

"Yea my two best friends passed the rumor around this camp and now the girls' basketball camp thinks the same! Why did dad split us up like this? I hate not being with you Theodore, Elle, and Jean and mostly being away from Brittany it kills me!"

Simon responded.

"You think you have it bad I'm not near Jean either. Theodore and Eleanor are together in cooking camp while I'm nowhere near Jean either! Besides I wrote Dave and asked him to let me stay here at sports camp with you. So before the game would you be so kind and help me inside the cabin so Johnny gets transferred and causes you to be in solitaire?"

I heard that and was more than relieved that at least I was with Simon. Not so much were Tyler and Bobby glad that Simon was in our cabin though. After I helped Simon put his bags in the cabin we both went to the dugout and watched as Tyler was struck out by a girl. I laughed as Tyler walked back to the dugout and went to the plate to bat. I had two strikes, but then I smacked the ball out of the park and gave our camp a 3 point lead. After I made it to home plate Simon was the next one up at bat. He too also made a home run causing Tyler to get steamed. The game ended with the score 10 to 5."

After the game ended we headed to our mess hall to eat dinner. As I sat next to Simon I realized one of the girls from the basketball camp continued to stare at me. Simon whacked me upside the head.

"Alvin don't you dare. If anything gets out and to Brittany's ears you will be one sorry chipmunk bro! Ignore her!"

I shook my head and ate my dinner in silence as Shelly continued to stare at me from across the hall. Simon stared at me and realized I was ignoring her even though he over heard Tyler whisper in her ear.

"You see that guy in the red cap that's Alvin Seville lead singer of Chipmunks. That will be your partner tonight at the lake! Be careful he's a bad boy!"

Simon tapped me.

"Alvin umm if we go with the guys you best watch your back. Tyler is up to no good! Look at him over there talking to that hot girl!"

I looked up and stared.

"Yea I know that. Don't worry she makes a play for me I won't fall for it no matter how fly she is! Besides I'm just sitting to supervise those idiots since I'm the eldest in the cabin now that Johnny is gone! You better watch your back to Simon I saw the other girl sitting next to Shelly eyeing you up and down. What I've heard those girls are very sneaky and make boys putty in their hands so we both better watch it tonight!"

Simon laughed.

"I'm the smart one remember I will never fall for a trick like that. I'm madly in love with Jeanette and no other girl will do for me. You're the flirt you better watch yourself."

After dinner was finished. The guys and I headed to our cabin to get ready for the lake. I was determined to stay on guard; cause no one was going to steer me away from my baby girl Brittany! I was mainly worried about Simon especially since he was so easily led in the wrong direction by a good looking girl. Knowing how Tyler and Bobby were they would stop at nothing to make me cheat on Brittany and cause Simon to cheat on Jeanette. I knew at that moment I had to let my chipmunk instincts kick in especially since how close Britt and I were earlier this afternoon.

We headed to the lake and the girls waited. Shelly approached me and asked.

"Ooh Alvin the bad boy from my favorite band! How bad are you really? Is it true what your friend Tyler says about you? Well I got a secret to tell you; I'm a very bad girl. To show you how bad I am!"

I gulped as she removed her bikini top and lifted up my chin. My body began to heat up and I swallowed hard as she moved her hands to my swim trunks. Tyler yelled.

"Go for it bro; you trapped her. Now tell me she isn't better than what's her name! ALVIN come on stop fighting it we know you want to!"

I shook my head and pushed her off of me knocking her into the lake.

"Sorry babe I don't date fans! I am taken and would never stoop that low! I love my baby Brittany! So back off you are way too bad for this bad boy!"

I looked around for Simon and heard noises. My heart stopped as I saw him making out with the same girl that eyed him up and down in the cafeteria! I took my water bottle and squirted him with it. Simon looked up and swallowed hard.

"Oh no I can't believe I just did that! Alvin what am I going to do? Jeanette is going to kill me! I'm one dead chipmunk! Tyler you son of a bitch get back here!"

I laughed as Simon chased after Tyler and threw him into the lake on top of Shelly. Then he glared at Bobby and went after him!

"Why you! Get back here so I can pound you!"

I sat and watched as Simon and Bobby went at it and filed my nails! Then behind me was Shelly again.

I turned around and yelled.

"I said leave me alone! I am taken now go away!"

She smiled slyly and stared.

"Sorry Alvin I don't give up that easily! When I want something I get it do you understand me! Now stop fighting it and make love to me!"

I glared.

"I said no! Leave me alone!"

I heard Brittany's voice and realized the scent of her perfume. I pushed Shelly back into the lake and she got mad. She ran after me and knocked me to the ground. I looked up.

"I don't normally hit girls but I'll make an exception with you if you don't get off of me! BRITT help me!!"

I saw Brittany run through the woods and watched as she knocked her to the ground punching her in the face.

"Keep your hands off my man! You little blonde Barbie girl! I said keep your hands off of him! He's mine and I don't share!! Now be gone you slut! Any other girls wanna mess with my baby Alvin you go through me first."

Simon heard Brittany's voice and recognized Jeanette's voice. Brittany saw him with out his swim trunks on and yelled.

"Simon what were you doing? Jeanette is with me. How are you going to explain this to her! Well?"

Simon pleaded.

"Britt it's not what it looks like honest! I would never cheat on Jean she means everything to me! Please don't tell her about this!"

Jeanette arrived with her arms crossed by her chest.

"Tell me about what Simon Seville! Answer me now! That's it we're over! Brittany I'll be back at the cabin! See you at lunch tomorrow Alvin!"

Simon ran after her and fixed his swim trunks.

"Jean I swear nothing happened! Jeanette don't break up with me! Jean!"

She ran into the woods and I looked at Brittany.

"Go calm your sister down sweetie! I'll take care of my brother I promise."

She looked at me and asked.

"Alvin tell me the truth; were you willing to sleep with her? Or was she trying to force herself on you?"

I lifted up her chin.

"Britt sweetie I'd never even consider sleeping with another girl but you! To answer your question she was trying to force herself upon me! Especially after I turned her down 3 times! Go on calm Jean down see you tomorrow!"

She smiled at me and asked.

"Can I have a goodnight kiss? It'll let me sleep better!"

I smiled at her and lifted up her chin as I stroked her bangs back from her ice blue eyes. Then our lips met and she embraced me tightly as we kissed beneath the moonlight shining on us. When we broke apart she smiled at me.

"Goodnight Alvin see you tomorrow. I love you!"

I waved and responded.

"Love you too Brittany see you tomorrow!"

After I was sure she made it to her camp safely I turned back around and went to my brother crying in the grass. I put my hand on his shoulder and said.

"Simon are you sure you only kissed her? Then what were the sounds I was hearing earlier?"

He looked up and said.

"We only kissed it was Bobby and that blonde you heard getting busy not me! What am I going to do Alvin she threw my nameplate at me she hates me! I didn't mean to I swear! She means everything to me and now I have nothing! Stupid puberty! I hate being a teenmunk I swear! How was it possible for you to resist that girl Shelly; she's so forward! You really are in love with her aren't you Alvin?"

I nodded as I helped him up.

"Yes Simon I am madly in love with Brittany! I could never do that to her she is my everything!! Let's get back to the camp before we get in trouble for being out after curfew!! Tyler, Bobby, and James move it now we're already out passed curfew!"

As the guys got up Shelly screamed.

"This isn't over Alvin Seville I will get you if it's the last thing I do! No one turns me down and gets away with it!"

I got angry and pushed her back in the lake laughing.

"Fine whatever you say! Sorry I am happy with Brittany go with another bad boy! This one is off the market!! Ciao 4 now!"

We arrived back at our cabin and got ready for bed. I lay in my top bunk listening as Simon cried himself to sleep staring at the nameplate Jeanette wore around her neck for nearly 5 years. I really felt sorry because of how that girl got my brother off guard so easily. I knew how upset Jeanette was and didn't know how to fix it right. Finally Simon fell asleep and I leaned down to put the covers over him and went to sleep myself. Tyler looked up at my bunk.

"Alvin I'm sorry about Jean and Simon being over! I didn't mean for that to happen really!"

I glared.

"Yea I know you meant for me to end up getting dumped by Brittany! Nice going Ty now my poor brother is lost without Jean. I advise you to clear that up with Jeanette tomorrow at lunch or else! You ever try and pull a stunt like that again I'll personally pound you kabish! Now get to sleep it's already 12am we get up at 5am. Goodnight!"


	3. Chapter 3

Long summer Days

Long summer Days

Ch 3

"Making Up"

Back at our cabin I held Jeanette close as she cried into my shirt. Patricia looked up at the bunk where Jeanette cried on me and laughed.

"Oh well Jeanette I guess Simon is ready to move on; especially after tonight! I guess the bad boy in him finally came out and you can't handle it like I can!"

Jeanette jumped from my arms and went after Patricia.

"Who paid you to make a move on my man? Answer me now you little slut! I am not in the mood for this right now! Now you better answer me and tell me who paid you to do that especially when you knew I was transferred to this camp answer me Patricia before I rearrange your face! I have been with Simon for almost 5 years and not till now has anyone tried to make a move on him especially chipmunks fans. Now give me the answer I'm looking for?"

She gulped as Jeanette grabbed her shirt.

"It was Alvin's ex Samantha and Johnny her boyfriend. I swear Jeanette I didn't mean to. Please let go of my throat I can't breathe! We're still friends right?"

Jeanette let her go and shook her head.

"If you were really my best friend you would've never done that to Simon. Stay away from me you backstabbing chipmunk groupie! Oh no Simon; what am I going to do Brittany. We get no signal out here and there is no way for me to talk to him my life sux right now! Why didn't I just let him explain instead of going crazy like that. It's hopeless Britt he'll never forgive me!"

I held her close and responded.

"Jean you saw him with his pants down that's what made you go off; but you could see how shocked he was when he realized what Patricia tried to do with him. If I'm not mistaken he might've turned her down after they kissed and went after Tyler and Bobby. I know where the boys' camp is but we have to be careful that we don't get caught! If you're willing we can go there now since we both know what our counselors are doing at that lake during this hour! You in or not?"

I saw my sister's cell flashing and read the caller id.

"Jean it's Simon. Here answer it. Don't act like that; just answer your cell."

She looked and took her cell.

"I am not talking to you. You two timing pig! How could you with a chipmunk groupie too! What because we haven't in 3 months you needed it that bad you had to with some girl you don't even know! No I'm not listening to anymore excuses you were caught with your pants down how can you tell me nothing happened!"

Patricia looked up at Jean and said.

"No he's right nothing did happen! We kissed that's all I swear Jean; oh boy I'm shutting up now. Goodnight Britt."

Jeanette looked and stared out of the window and said.

"Oh really then prove to me nothing happened Simon! You're just like your brother Alvin so stop denying it."

I stared at my sister.

"Hey you take that back right now. Alvin would never and neither will Simon; they love both of us and could never hurt any of us like that! Jeanette will you just go talk to him already? I'll cover for you I swear! Jeanette!"

She looked at me and yelled.

"Do you mind Brittany? It's something we have to deal with; you have your own relationship issues to deal with so stay out of it and let me handle my so called ex!"

I was appalled and turned away still listening to the conversation between them. I could still hear her yelling at him even with my covers over my head. As I drifted off to sleep I started to fantasize about Alvin again digging my nails in my sheets. I woke up breathing heavy and sweating bullets. I looked around and could still hear Jeanette on the phone with Simon a little calmer now as they spoke. Not realizing my sister had her speaker on so Alvin could hear me fantasizing about him. I knew Alvin was listening through the cell and buried my head in my hands; begging Jeanette to turn off the speaker. She handed me her cell.

"Here Britt talk to your man while I go meet mine to make up with him right. Oh you might have to cover for me I'll be gone awhile if you get my drift."

I knew what she meant and shook my head as I grabbed her cell.

"Hi Alvin you couldn't sleep either I presume? You didn't hear me dreaming when Jean had her speaker on did you? I feel so embarrassed!"

He laughed.

"Embarrassed about what? Brittany it's part of life we all get like that especially when you're in love with someone and want to show them how much they mean to you in an intimate way! Now if you were dreaming about another guy then I'd be steamed right now! Since you're dreaming about me I feel more relieved!"

I laughed.

"Exactly what is that supposed to mean? Neither of us are ready to go that far so what's the use of dreaming about something that will never happen until we're in High School?"

He sighed.

"Britt we're in 9th grade and in High School you silly chipette. Let me tell you something if that bell didn't ring then I would've lost it this afternoon! That's how close I am to losing every bit of my self control."

I gulped.

"We're only in the 8th grade Alvin. Our parents will kill us both; and you know this! Look what happened to your brothers when they got caught; they were grounded for 2 months! It's not a good decision to make I'm not even 13 yet and the idea scares me!"

He responded.

"Brittany #1 I'm not Simon or Theodore and will not get caught! #2 I know you don't mean that at all during the tour last year you tried every single night to get me in the mood and it just didn't work! It didn't work because I didn't trust you because of the bad relationships I had since I became a huge rock star! #3 the insecurity I had before is no longer there, but I am not going to pressure you to do something you don't want to! I'm gonna let you go now sweetie; my brother's cell is dying and I'm falling asleep on the phone while I talk to you. Goodnight Brittany I love you Alvin out!"

I yawned because I was also starting to fall asleep on the phone.

"Ok Alvin goodnight I love you to. See you at lunch tomorrow Brittany out!"

I heard him hang up and turned my sister's cell off and put it back in the wall to charge. Then I lay in my bunk staring at the ceiling while I played with Alvin's nameplate around my neck. Thinking about our conversation made me wonder if I was fooling myself that I wasn't ready to give it up just yet. Then I did think back to the tour and remembered how many times he rejected me when I tried to get him in the mood. I shut the light off and fell back to sleep fantasizing about him again but this time the dreams were more intense and felt so real. So intense I could hear his voice fighting to catch his breath. I knew at that moment my body was telling me something I was hoping I was wrong about being so young. Then I also knew how much he meant to me and was willing yet I had no idea how to pull it off before we started school!

Patricia looked up and said.

"Britt you and Alvin could always disappear during the campfire to the forbidden cabin and make it there. Unless you're too scared because it's known to be haunted? If I had an opportunity to make love to that fine looking chipmunk I'd jump on it, but he's your man not mine. I'm just a fan and would never have a chance to get with him even if I tried."

I looked and said.

"Why were you listening to my conversation in the 1st place? I am not scared either just nervous! Oh what so you can pass the rumor around the camp again about me being a slut which by the way I'm not! Or perhaps you're trying to get me in trouble and put in solitaire because I kicked the crap out of your stupid friend Shelly for going after my man! Well I got news for you if that's your plan I'm not falling for it goodnight Patricia!"

I pulled my covers over my head and tried desperately to fall a sleep peacefully without fantasizing about Alvin! Which I failed miserably no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't sleep peacefully without those dreams! I sat up in my bunk and wrote in my diary about my dreams and shook my head.

'How am I going to get to sleep? I can't close my eyes without dreaming about making love to Alvin and we have a hike at 6am. This is beyond hopeless! Maybe Patricia is right we should sneak away during the stupid campfire and get it over with already! He's running out of patience with me and I could hear it in his voice over the phone earlier!'

Finally I was able to fall asleep peacefully holding a stuffed animal Alvin won for me on our year anniversary even though it still smelled like his cologne it actually relaxed my mind and helped me sleep without fantasizing.

In the meantime I snuck into the woods and heard the counselors partying by the lake. I swallowed hard and was careful not to make any sounds. I felt somebody grab me from behind and was about to scream until I recognized Simon's embrace. He whispered in my ear.

"Jean be quiet and follow me. Those stupid counselors will catch us and we'll both be in big trouble. Here take my hand and be careful."

I took his hand and asked as I took off my shoes and followed him.

"Where are we going? Oh no Joshua heard us. We're so busted."

He smiled at me and said.

"No they won't we're chipmunks. Calm down and trust me we're almost there. None of them will attempt to look for us in the forbidden cabin they think it's haunted!"

I swallowed hard.

"Haunted! Stop scaring me it's not funny Simon Seville. I'm still angry at you; I hope you're aware of that!"

He used the key and unlocked the door saying.

"Now we know where our counselors go when we're asleep, but I took the key from Joshua so he can't get in. Well actually my brother Alvin did."

I laughed.

"Yea of course Alvin would do something like that, but they tell us any camper that enters this cabin doesn't come out. Something about a ghost searching for body parts mainly heads because of some freak accident involved with a motor on a boat. If Alvin took the key how did you get it from him?"

He laughed.

"Jean he's my brother I just asked him to give it to me. I've been in the cabin ever since we came back from the lake crying because you broke up with me! How could you even second guess my loyalty to you after being with me for nearly 5 years? I admit I made a mistake and kissed another girl but nothing else happened! I'd never think of cheating on you with a chipmunk fan when you mean everything to me."

I walked away and stared out of the window.

"Oh really; then why were your trunks half off when I saw you with my best friend? You ask me how I can second guess your loyalty? I'll tell you how she was on top of you and you had them completely off so try again I'm not dumb you know! I'm just as smart as you are Mr. Genius! Don't touch me you insensitive rock star!"

He put his hand on my shoulder and said.

"Jeanette nothing happened between me and Patricia I swear. We only kissed and that kiss meant nothing to me. No body can kiss me the way you do or love me the way you do. Look in my eyes I'm telling you the truth. Jeanette will you please forgive me I'm begging you! Don't Do this because of one stupid mistake I made!"

I felt him nibbling on my neck and sighed.

"What are you up to Simon? Simon why you sly.. My words were cut off as I felt my body descending to the bed below us while he kissed me passionately. He smiled down at me and removed my glasses and put them on the table by the bed. Then he took his glasses off and asked.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven? Well I'm waiting for an answer my precious Jeanette."

I smiled up at him and responded.

"Of course you're forgiven…our fights never last long. We usually make up right after a few minutes, but in this case it took a few hours. Are you sure we won't get caught in here? I really am not in the mood to get in trouble now that I can actually be with you now!"

He smiled slyly as his hands moved inside my shirt and caressed my upper chest. I felt his fingers move to my clasps and undid them. I slid my socks off and moved my hands to his shorts and closed my eyes as everything faded around us once again. I tried to scream out and he cursed his lips over mine to silence me saying.

"No talking till it ends Jeanette! You're right 3 months is too long for an average teen munk to do without his chipette's touch! I gripped him tightly as we got deeper and was more than relieved he was actually up to it since all last year he rejected me after he got grounded for 2 months cause our first experience back in Switzerland a few months after we got together during the Spring before the Chipettes maintained their celebrity status like their better halves the Chipmunks! Now I understood why my sister and Alvin hesitated to get at the level I've been at with Simon for a few years! Even though I knew how tempted my sister's good looks were to poor Alvin constantly drinking an ice cold beverage when he looked into her ice blue eyes. I forgot about my sister and Alvin's relationship and indulged in my man's loving.

I pushed him down to the bed and he smiled up at me.

"Ooh aren't you frisky tonight. If that's what you wanted then why didn't you just tell me in the 1st place? I would've never gone to the lake if you would've just told me Jean! I left a message on your cell after I left science camp to let you know I was going to be at the same camp as my brother Alvin! Which happens to be across the forest from Brittany's normal camp!"

He looked deep into my eyes and asked.

"So exactly what are you waiting for? I caught my breath unless you've had enough to last a while. Jean it's only 11pm the counselors stay out till like 2am by the lake and do god knows what. I know this because Alvin snuck out a few times and caught them in the act down by the lake in the water."

At that thought I cringed.

"Ill in that filthy lake. Definitely not this chipette. That's just gross."

He laughed as he ran his fingers through my long dark brown hair soaked with sweat. I moved my fingers across his sweaty chest and sighed.

"I love you so much Simon! Sorry about second guessing your loyalty to me, but what do you expect my man is the 2nd singer in the hottest group in the rock n roll business! Do you blame me?"

He stroked my forehead gently and responded.

"No not at all! But next time you have a feeling like that talk to me 1st and don't just dump me like you did tonight! That really hurt Jeanette you actually made me cry and I never cry ask my brothers they'll tell you!"

I put my fingers to his lips and said.

"No more talking till it ends. Now it's my turn."

He watched as I came toward him kissing him full of passion. Once again everything around us vanished and he was the one on his back instead of me for once. Another hour passed and I sat up wiping off the sweat dripping down trying to catch my breath. He heard voices and froze. Then he blew out the candles and hit a tape recorder. I heard scary noises and gripped him burying my head in his chest. He rubbed my shoulder and said.

"It's just our recording of Thriller without the words and in that voice when the song ends. Another bright idea if I say so myself watch how fast they run away cause they still believe this cabin is haunted. A bunch of 18 year olds believing rubbish like that ridiculous I swear! Oh no if that's the case we need to get back before they do a head count! My father even told us that is was a scary story the counselors told the campers to keep them away from their hideaway! Come on Jean let's get back before we both get in trouble and the rest of our summer is screwed up! I nodded and brushed my hair, and put it back up in my bun. He helped me with my bra because I couldn't reach the clasps without his help. I put my blouse back on and buttoned it up. Then I tucked it inside my jeans and fastened them with my belt. He handed me my glasses and smiled as he put his nameplate back around my neck. I watched as he put the tape recorder in his shorts pocket and took his hand after I handed him his glasses. He walked me back to my cabin and gave me a goodnight kiss. Then I watched as he disappeared into the forest back to his camp.

As I walked in I could still hear my older sister fantasizing and shook my head. I entered the bathroom to take a cold shower. When I was finished with my shower I covered Brittany and took my glasses off placing them on the table by our bunk beds. I held the stuffed animal Simon bought me this past Valentine's Day close to my heart and fell asleep when my head hit the pillow. Still in a little pain after we made love because it's been 3 months since the last time we did. As I slept I heard Tabitha enter our cabin and get in her bunk above Patricia and Amanda. I heard her do a head count and sighed with relief I made it back in time. I was also hoping Simon made it to his cabin before he got caught.

Tabitha looked over by my bed and asked.

"Jeanette Miller are you there? Jeanette?"

I looked up and responded.

"Yea Tabitha I am why? All 6 of us are here fast asleep. See you in the morning goodnight."

I covered myself with my sleeping bag and drifted back off to sleep. She was relieved and finally fell asleep after she made sure all of us were covered.


	4. Chapter 4

Long Summer Days

Long Summer Days

Ch 4

"Drama Begins"

As I snuck back to our cabin I overheard Joshua and Johnny talking. I stayed hidden and continued to listen as they talked.

"When Tabitha gives Brittany that letter she'll be all mines! Even though she'll think it's a letter from Alvin! Won't she be surprised when he stands her up and I arrive? Then we'll see if she can resist me!"

I swallowed hard as my foot cracked a twig, and they both turned around and looked. Then I heard Joshua say.

"I bet it's that Alvin Seville out of bed again passed curfew! He's looking to get put in solitaire I swear!"

I climbed a tree and snuck in through the window. When I entered Alvin was awake in his bunk writing a song I guess. I looked at him and said.

"Hey Alvin why are you still awake? Josh thinks you're up out of bed again passed curfew. How's everything? What are you writing if you don't mind me asking?"

He looked at me and said.

"A song for Brittany for our anniversary why are you asking me? So enough about me what happened with you and Jean? Did she forgive you like I said she would or are you still broken up?"

I looked and sighed.

"Oh no we're together again. Yea we made up and nearly got caught too by the counselors! Thanks to that little brat we call our baby brother and his stupid girlfriend. All because of that we aren't allowed to share the hotel rooms with the girls anymore. Alvin how did you resist Brittany while we were on tour last year? Are you sure you're still umm?"

He glared at me and yelled.

'Simon knock it off already! Yea I am still inexperienced because I just didn't feel like taking it that far yet! If you're going to start that again then don't say a word to me I don't want to hear about it! Now if you'd excuse me I'm finishing this song for Brittany! Go take a cold shower and cool off then!"

I sighed as my brother grabbed his guitar and started to work on the song again. Then I stared out of the window and watched as Johnny and Joshua laughed about his big plan to take Brittany from Alvin! I couldn't stand it I had to tell my brother about what Joshua did.

I looked at my brother and said.

"Alvin I didn't mean to talk about me and umm Jean to make you feel bad because you still haven't with umm Brittany! Our counselor Joshua has the hots for Brittany and sent her a fake love letter signed by you! I just found out about it when I came back from being with Jeanette. I thought you should know about it, because she might be in danger if she meets him tomorrow night. Alvin did you hear me? Hello!"

He looked up and asked in an angry tone.

"He did what? Why would he do something like that she's like 5 years younger than him. Another thing why would she even flirt with that jerk when she's supposed to be with me? That's it she has a lot of explaining to do at lunch tomorrow. What is she cheating on me now with a counselor that is 18 years old? Does it ever fail with this girl; does she know what going together means or no? Oh I'm going to bed I can't deal with this shit right now. Goodnight Simon see you in the morning."

I watched as my brother put his guitar away and put the song he was working on in his red folder buried at the bottom of his suitcase. Then I entered the bathroom and took a cold shower to cool myself down. When I finished my shower I heard Joshua enter our cabin and stared at him as he yelled at Alvin.

"Alvin Seville if I catch you up out of bed one more time passed curfew you'll be a solitaire chipmunk away from everyone! Keep on trying my patience and watch how fast you end up in solitaire! Now I've had it!"

Alvin opened his eyes and yelled back.

"Me, excuse me. I was in the cabin all night Mr. Know It All. So stop it with the accusations already? I snuck out once since we got here and haven't been outside at night since then. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep Joshua! Leave me alone already!"

I sat up in my bunk and read a book while I listened to my brother argue with our counselor. Of course I couldn't sleep because I was still energized after we made love. Then Joshua yelled at me.

"Simon Seville lights out now it's almost 11pm and we have a hike at 6am. One of you was out of bed and I will find out who it was mark my words! Now I said everyone lights out!"

I put my comforter over my head and fell right to sleep still thinking about tonight and the plan to get Brittany away from my brother. I wondered if she was the cause of it all because she had a bad habit of flirting when my brother didn't pay attention to her! I tried not to think about it but just couldn't keep it off my mind. I also realized Alvin wasn't sleeping either. I shook him and asked.

"Are you alright bro? Alvin are you listening to me? It's me Simon will you talk to me already? Alvin are you crying?"

I looked over at where his head was turned and saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. Then he looked up and answered.

"No I just have something in my eye. I'm fine goodnight Simon."

I knew he was lying and started to get angry and was going to say something to her at lunch tomorrow. I dealt with his heart being broke too many times and wasn't going to go through it again. At that point I really wished Theodore was here with us, because he was so much better at making Alvin talk than I was. I looked at my cell and dialed my baby brother's cell hoping he was still awake. It rang 3 times and I heard Theodore answer.

"Simon hey how is everything? Where are you calling me from anyway? What's the matter; you really seem worried. Is everything ok with you and Jean?"

I sighed.

"Yea everything with me and Jean is fine, but Alvin and Brittany not so good. Well actually I don't know if everything is alright with those two or not? That relationship is just chaos to me if you ask me; especially since we both know Alvin isn't really the romantic type like you and I. The problem is I can't get him to talk to me and now I'm worried. Joshua one of our counselors has been trying to get with Brittany since he laid his eyes on her. Yet he wrote a love letter to her pretending to be Alvin! What if she is cheating on Alvin with Josh; we'll have a depressed lead singer on our hands. Theo what should I do?"

I heard him sigh.

"Simon my camp plays against yours and Alvin's tomorrow in baseball; besides I'm trying to get myself transferred over there because this camp is just boring. We'll talk tomorrow at lunch. Right now I'm getting yelled at by my counselor. See you tomorrow and don't worry too much about that jerk Josh. I doubt she would cheat on Alvin after she hid her feelings for him so long and finally got with him."

I responded.

"Ok Theo see you tomorrow. How's Eleanor?"

He sighed and responded.

"She's fine, but we only see each other once a week at lunch. Dad really split the 6 of us up this year. Times like this I regret not being on tour. See you tomorrow Theo out."

I hung up my cell and put it back on the charger still listening to Alvin cry himself to sleep. I put my comforter over my head and finally fell asleep. The next morning I heard the alarm go off and woke up to see Alvin's bed empty. I got dressed and saw him sitting on the porch of the cabin burying his head in his hands. I put my hand on his shoulder and asked.

"Do you really think Brittany is cheating on you with Joshua? Alvin I'm your brother answer my question please. You've been upset since I told you about Joshua and Johnny's plan."

He shook his head and responded.

"I don't know what to think anymore. Does that answer your question and besides Dave just called me and told me my grade in English is now a C-. Our report cards came in the mail and I got yelled at like usual! That means I passed the 7th grade by the skin of my teeth! If that grade doesn't improve I'm off the basketball team!"

I looked at him and said.

"No it doesn't Alvin. How can you even think that? A; C is average and not barely passing that's a D. You passed the 7th grade above average; all your other grades were A's. You just need a tutor in English that's all. Do you have anyone in mind?"

He looked and responded.

"The only one who can tutor me in English is Brittany that's her best subject. I'm not talking to her right now until she tells me what the hell is going on with Joshua! She better hope she isn't cheating on me with him I'll dump her if that's the case!"

I looked at him and said.

"I doubt that's what is going on with Josh. Alvin she loves you and would never stoop that low. I mean she saw how you resisted Shelly; what more does she want from you? You two need to talk about the whole Josh deal at lunch today. There's something more to it than she's telling us. Anyway come on Joshua is calling we're leaving for our hike! "

Alvin and I followed our camp as we hiked up the mountain and sat and rested. Then he stared down at the area where our mother lives and sighed. We sat and drank some water and bonded like brothers for once in our 13 years in the world. Finally we headed back to our cabin and changed for lunch. Theodore and Eleanor spotted Alvin and I and yelled to us.

"Hey Simon and Alvin come and join us?"

Alvin and I sat next to Theo and Elle and I watched as my brother played with his food and tapped Theo.

"See what I mean. He tells me he's fine but yet he doesn't seem fine! So what did dad say about you transferring to our camp?"

He sighed and responded.

"No because there weren't anymore vacancies at your camp. Hey where are Brittany and Jeanette?"

I shrugged and spotted Brittany yelling at Joshua. I signaled her and Jeanette to join the 4 of us and she grabbed Jean's hand and dragged her over to our table. She looked at Alvin with concern in her eyes and stared at me.

"Simon what's with him this afternoon? He was so talkative on the phone and now all of a sudden he's silent."

I watched as Alvin lifted up his head and said.

"I've just been under a lot of stress Brittany. My father called my cell this morning and started yelling at me because of the C- in English on my report card. Then I got a voicemail on my cell from my coach telling me if that grade doesn't go back up I'm off the basketball team!"

She smiled at him and said.

"I'll tutor you in English since you helped me bring my Math grade back up to the A. Do you feel better now so you can eat your lunch? I can hear your stomach growling from over here. Alvin are you listening to me? What is wrong with you this afternoon? Will you please just talk to me and tell me what has gotten into you?"

I watched as she pulled out the letter from Joshua and handed it to him. He took it from her and glared at Joshua who was sitting across the table from the 6 of us. Then he turned around to her and asked.

"Britt how long has he been sending you these fake letters from me? Why haven't you said anything to me? You see me at lunch everyday why did you keep it from me? What's the matter?"

She started to break down into tears and soaked his shirt as she explained.

"He's been trying to get with me since the 1st day of camp. At first I thought it was just him being friendly but then I realized he was obsessed with me. Then the 1st letter he sent me came and I actually believed it was from you not being aware that your camp is across from mine. I guess being away from you during the summer makes me forget that you're not really the romantic type. One letter I received I wrote back and said we'll meet by the lake during the campfire because it looked like your writing. Then when it finally came together it was too late to change my mind. I told him I won't meet him and he threatened to put you in solitaire if I back down! The campfire is Friday night and if I don't show up he'll put you in solitaire and I'll never forgive myself because of my bad judgment. So bad that I can't even recognize my own boyfriend's writing and the way you sign your name on the autographs for your fans! Alvin say something to me don't just stay silent! ALVIN!!"

His face turned red and he yelled at her.

"So you thought I would actually write you a love letter to meet you by the lake at night? Is something wrong with you; what kind of guy do you think I am! Ok Brittany I'm a rock star but would never write a letter like that to a decent girl like you! Just stay away from me I can't even look at you! Go meet him I don't care and will not be at the campfire either! You better think about what you just did, admitting that you're seeing a nother guy behind my back just like that blonde slut Samantha! Now I've had it we're over! Don't touch me! You're just like the girls I dated in the past! Leave me alone!"

I watched as Alvin stormed off and ran after him. Leaving Jeanette and the others surprised! Then I heard Theodore run after me.

"Simon wait up for me. Nice going Brittany! I hope you're satisfied now!"

I stopped and waited for Theodore to catch up and he looked.

"Oh man this is serious! Can I borrow your phone? I'm telling dad I'm not going back to the cooking camp! Eleanor isn't going back either; Ms. Miller already signed her up at Jean and Brittany's camp!"

I looked at him and said.

"You're already signed in here Theo, but you have to be in Nathan's cabin. We already have 6 boys in our cabin. Me, Alvin, Bobby, Tyler, and that idiot Josh is our counselor!"

He didn't seem to care and sighed with relief. Then we both caught up with Alvin who was sitting by the lake skipping rocks on the water. I looked at him as he continued to skip the rocks and asked.

"Alvin why would she do that to you? I just don't understand!"

He sighed and responded.

"I don't care we're finished. I've had it with her aggravation! We almost made a year and 6 months too. But she had to go and do something stupid without using her common sense! Simon and Theodore just leave me alone I don't want to talk about it!"

I knew he was ticked off and grabbed Theo.

"Come on let's get back the girls are probably waiting for us. Let's leave him alone Theo!"

As we arrived back at the mess hall I saw Jeanette cradling Brittany like a child as she cried into her shirt. Poor Eleanor shook her head and stared.

"I can't believe this. They were doing so well and now he dumped her! Why is this happening all of a sudden? Oh Theo hold me I think I'm going to cry!"

I watched as Theodore held Eleanor close and let her cry into his shirt as he stroked her forehead gently. Then I sighed as Samantha started to laugh.

"Told you he wasn't worth it! Sorry Brittany, but Alvin Seville is a jerk and never will change! The worse thing you could've done was tell him about Joshua! Now you know what kind of jerk he really is! Caring about nothing but his stupid career and his looks! Well now that Alvin is out of the picture you can get with Joshua since that's what you wanted!"

I watched as Brittany got up and punched Samantha right in her mouth! Then I heard her yell back!

"Shut up Samantha! You don't know a damn thing about Alvin so shut the hell up! All you cared about was his money, his looks, and most of all the fame!! As for Joshua you can have him I rather stay single thank you! Maybe it's better that way since I'm also the lead singer of the Chipettes! Now move out of my way you Alvin groupie!"

I watched as Joshua hi 5ed Johnny and shook my head. Then Theodore sighed and said.

"How exactly are we going to explain this to Dad? Simon we have to get them back together!"

I stared and responded as Jeanette held my waist.

"Exactly how do you expect us to pull that one off Teddy? Did you not hear him he is finished with Brittany and not talking to her either! What do you want us to do? Both get pounded because we don't have the common sense to leave our hot headed brother alone! Well?"

I watched as Alvin entered the mess hall again and ate his lunch. Then watched as Brittany also took her seat and finished her lunch glaring at Alvin as he ate. Then I watched as Joshua approached her and asked.

"So what about Friday night? Since you're now single? There's no need to wear that nameplate since he has dumped you now is there? Well Brittany what's your answer?"

My brother watched as she turned toward Joshua and said.

"No, now leave me alone! I'm staying at the campfire to be with my sisters and my friends now stop trying to get with me I'm not interested in you! There's only one guy for me and he's acting like a jerk right now! Now leave me alone Joshua! The only reason I said yes is because you managed to forge the way Alvin signs his name no other reason! Besides you're 18 and I'm not even 13 yet! Go screw Samantha because this Chipette isn't giving it up to a jerk like you!"

I looked at Alvin as Brittany walked away and followed her sisters back to their camp. Jeanette gave me a kiss goodbye and Eleanor did the same to Theodore. Then we both watched as Brittany took off Alvin's nameplate and handed it back to him. He shook his head as he stared at the nameplate dangling in his hand as he watched Brittany and her sisters walk back toward their camp. Then I watched as Alvin punched the table and almost broke his hand. Once again Joshua laughed and Alvin glared dead at him.

"Oh you think you won? Well I got news for you Joshua we both lost her so give it up already!"

An hour after we returned from our arts and crafts I watched as Alvin sat up in his bunk and watched as his nameplate dangled from his hand as he swung it back and forth shaking his head!

"You can always get her back Alvin. Just finish the song you wrote for her! I'm pretty sure it'll work! Face it you can't stay mad at her after she told Joshua to back off of her can you?"

He shook his head and responded.

"No, but this time she isn't going to forgive me! I accused her of cheating on me with him and made a jerk of myself and in the process I lost her forever! She's forgiving but not this time I really went over board! Maybe we're just meant to be best friends, since obviously neither of us trusts one another! Besides all we do is fight; that's not a healthy relationship Simon!"

I watched as he grabbed his guitar and ripped up the song he was working on earlier! Then I watched as he started to write another one and shook my head continuing to read my book. Thomas entered and said.

"Boys you have a new counselor starting tonight. Joshua has been fired and arrested for harassment of minors. Thanks to an anonymous tip we got from one of the boys at our camp! The downfall came when he made a play for Ms. Brittany Miller after they returned to the lake for swimming this afternoon. Oh Alvin this is a note from Mr. Miles make sure you open the enclosed small envelope after you read the letter!! Remember boys our game against the girls camp is at 6:30pm."

I scratched my head and asked.

"Umm Thomas who's the new counselor if you don't mind me asking? None of us in the cabin are old enough to become counselors! Every one of us is under 18."

Thomas looked at me and said.

"I'm 15 Simon and a counselor already. It can be any one of you 6. Remember you have to be a teenager to be a counselor! Besides one of you 6 helped us get a dangerous guy away from minors"

I still looked around confused as I read my book. Then I heard Bobby yell.

"Alvin you're the new counselor? How and when did you train? Does that mean you're the one who."

I looked at my brother as he continued to work on his song. Then I realized the tag on his uniform read.

"Alvin Seville camp counselor."

I swallowed hard and asked.

"When did you train to be a counselor, and how could you have possibly caught Josh in the act? I could've sworn you were at Arts and Crafts with me and the others."

He shook his head.

"Not this afternoon. I had a feeling Josh hearing me dump Brittany would cause him to make a play for her. Then I got the text before I was supposed to be in arts and crafts from Patricia about him trying to go after Brittany. So naturally I snuck away and used my video recorder on my cell and caught him in the act. Then I went to Mr. Miles and showed him the video. He fired Joshua and then he called the police and he was arrested! Then Thomas here told Mr. Miles I was a counselor in training and I got a promotion to counselor! No Brittany and I didn't make up yet. I'm still angry at her for keeping it from me when she knew damn well we had lunch together!"

I looked at him and said.

"You know you're acting very immature Alvin. You know the reason why she didn't tell you right? Because she was afraid you would act like you did at lunch today and obviously she was right. You dumped her for no reason at all! Look at the letter and you sit there and tell me that doesn't look like your writing! He even signed your name the way you usually do! Besides smell it; it smells like your cologne smart one!"

He took the letter from me and looked at it. Then he shook his head and sighed.

"Oh no I am a jerk. No wonder why she fell for it. He writes like me and also signs my name the same way I do! But he uses way too much cologne! I don't even wear that much cologne. I just can't face her right now Simon give me a break!! Now get off my case and leave me the hell alone!!


	5. Chapter 5

Long summer Days

Long summer Days

Ch 5

"Asking for Forgiveness in a Song"

Around 6pm my sisters, me, and the rest of our camp headed to the baseball field and waited for our opponents to arrive. I practiced my pitching when I saw the boys coming toward us and completely ignored Alvin.

"Brittany are you still mad at me? Will you please talk to me. I didn't mean to blow up at you like that. Brittany please stop ignoring me. I'm trying to apologize will you just listen to me please?"

I shook my head.

"Not this time Alvin just leave me alone. You broke up with me and I'm not listening to your sorry excuses anymore I've had it. Now if you'd excuse me I have to practice my pitching! Just leave me alone; you really hurt me this time and you don't even realize it! Just go Alvin and leave me alone!"

He walked away and I could see the tears in his eyes, but just couldn't forgive him this time. No matter how much it hurt I had to put my foot down with him after he embarrassed me in front of both our camps at lunch. When I was just trying to tell him about Joshua harassing me since I got to camp this summer. I saw my sisters practicing with his brothers and just continued to practice my pitching. Once again Samantha and Rhonda were ridiculing me.

"Oh poor sluttish baby lost Alvin. Life is good once again, and this is where I take my man back where he belongs. Then I'll watch her cry while we make out right in front of her. "

Once again Alvin approached me and tapped my shoulder.

"Ok you can avoid me now, but just read this and look at what else is enclosed with the letter. Brittany please just take it and stop being so damn stubborn! It's from me in my writing no one else's! I'm not going to fight with you either; just take it will you?"

I took it and gave it to my sister Eleanor to hold for me until we got back to our cabin. Then I watched as he walked to the boys' dugout and shook my head. I heard the whistle blow and made my way to the pitcher's mound after I fixed my baseball cap. I took my stance as I pitched the ball to Simon. He missed twice and I heard Tyler laughing.

"Don't tell me you're going to let a girl strike you out. Come on bro smack it and get us up on that board. Alvin you're the team captain talk some sense into your brother will you? We're a strike away from an out! Stop staring at Brittany and do something will you. ALVIN!!"

I pitched the last ball and struck out Simon. Then Tyler made his way to the plate and missed the 1st pitch. He hit the 2nd one straight to Jeanette and she caught it and now it was 2 outs. Tyler glared at me and I started to laugh. Theodore made his way to the plate and fixed his cap with Alvin cheering for him.

"Come on Teddy hit it out of the park and get us up on that board. Pay attention to the pitches and not your girl on 2nd base. I pitched it and he hit a homer and ran all the bases putting them on the board with 3 leaving us with 0. After Theo hit that homer the rest of the batters got hits off of me and their score continued to rise. Near the bottom of the 1st inning the bases were loaded and Jeanette yelled.

"Brittany what are you doing? I understand he broke your heart but you pitch better than that. We're one out away from the 1st inning don't let them score anymore please. She them exactly what you're made of; umm pretend the ball is Alvin's head."

I watched as Alvin gulped.

"Thanks a lot Jeanette. Now we'll definitely strike out. Thank goodness I'm not up to bat this inning."

I watched as Simon put his hand on Alvin's shoulder and shook my head. Then I took my stance and pitched the ball striking Johnny out. The boys made their way to the field and I watched as Samantha approached Alvin. He glared at her and asked.

"Will you move out my way? I have to pitch you know! Move Samantha you're really starting to tick me off and my mouth is about to go off on you."

She pleaded with him.

"Oh Alvin why not get over yourself and take me back. We both know that you and I are the perfect couple not you and that slut Brittany! What do you say Alvin!"

He glared and yelled.

"I'm not taking you back now leave me alone and get out of my way! I may not have Brittany but I won't take you back and would stay single to keep my sanity! Now get your hands off of me and move out of my way! We're finished and have been for a year and 5 ½ months. "

He pushed her off of him and right into the red sand as he made his way to the pitcher's mound. His brothers, my sisters, me, and our friends started to laugh as Rhonda helped her up and she wiped the red sand from her shorts. Even Tabitha and Thomas were laughing at her. The 1st batter was Rhonda and Alvin struck her out. The whole inning remained the same and our score didn't move. The boys were up to bat again I cringed as Alvin took his stance to bat and took a deep breath as I pitched the ball. The 1st pitch I threw he got a strike. Eleanor yelled to me.

"Britt strike him out so they can't make any more runs. Sorry Theo I love you but we have to score. Strike out Alvin, come on Britt you can do it."

I watched as he fixed his cap and threw the ball again. He hit it out of the field and made another home run. I shook my head as they score another 3 points. After Alvin batted I struck out the others and went up to bat. He watched as I took my stance and threw his fast ball making me get a strike. I fixed my cap and hit the ball out of the field because Theodore missed it as it came toward him. I ran the bases and our score read Camp Cruft 9 and Camp Posies 3. The next one up to bat was Samantha and he struck her out. Then my sister Jeanette batted and made a base run. 1st and 2nd base were now loaded and we had 2 outs. When Alvin went to pitch to Eleanor, Amanda took her chance and stole 3rd base where Simon played. Amanda hit it out to 2nd base and Amanda got another run for us . Jeanette watched as Eleanor hit the ball out to right field and ran to 3rd giving us another run. The game ended Camp Cruft 9 and Camp Posies 6.

My sisters ran into his brothers' arms and I watched as they made out beneath the moonlight by the bank of the lake. I sat in a corner by myself and broke down in tears still listening to Rhonda and Samantha making fun of me as I cried into my knees. As I cried I heard a familiar chipmunk's singing voice and looked up.

"Alvin is that you? Who is that singing to me?"

He looked up at me and said.

"No not exactly…that's the song I was writing for you to give to you on our year and 6 month anniversary until we got into that big fight at lunch. But I wrote a new one and if you would play it maybe you'll realize how sorry I am for blowing up at you like that. Along with the song I wrote a letter to you and enclosed the lyrics just in case you don't understand them. Britt please at least listen to the song and then continue to hate me after I treated you so badly. That song came directly from my heart and I mean every single word in each of those verses. Right now I have to get the boys in before we all get in trouble. Promise you'll at least listen to it after you read my letter. Simon, Theodore, Bobby, Tyler, and James let's go now we're out passed curfew and I'm not about to get demoted again. You ladies should be getting in too it's going to pour. Bye Jeanette and Eleanor see you tomorrow at lunch. "

I watched as my sisters and my friends gave their boyfriends a kiss and stared at the envelope Alvin handed me earlier and sighed. Jeanette looked and asked.

"Don't tell me it's another phony letter from Joshua. Brittany haven't you learned anything yet. Alvin is not a romantic guy and never will be that's just him an insensitive, girl swapping, two-timing jerk! Just forget about him please he's not worth it anymore."

Eleanor yelled at her.

"No that is from Alvin he handed it to Brittany personally. So take it back Jean. How can you talk like that he's your man's older brother and one of your best friends too. Just leave it alone already. I'm going to bed goodnight ladies, and Brittany read it you promised him you would. See you in the morning."

I watched as my sisters and my two best friends fell a sleep and sat up in my bunk staring out of the window still thinking about Alvin and the relationship we had for almost a year and 6 months after we hid our feelings from each other for so long. Now it was over and I was still in shock. I still stared at the letter he handed me and sighed. Then I opened it and read it to myself.

'To Brittany I shouldn't have blown up at you the way I did at lunch today and accuse you of cheating on me with Josh. I just didn't understand how he was able to write just like me and sign my name the way I do for my fans at signings. It wasn't until Simon showed me the letter you responded to that I realized how you fell for his stupid trick. Just like you pointed out it was written in my writing somehow. Another thing after Patricia sent me the text about Josh trying to attack you I snuck away from my arts and crafts and caught him in the act with my trusty cell phone video recorder. Then I went to Mr. Miles and showed him the proof of you and 4 other girls he actually succeeded in getting them to sleep with him. You were the only smart one out of your camp that kicked him right where it counted and ran away to Tabitha. As for that sicko Joshua he was fired and arrested this afternoon right before dinner. As for me I got promoted to Camp Counselor for exposing him for what he really is and wanted to let you know. As for my behavior in the mess hall this afternoon it was uncalled for and I'm really sorry Brittany, can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me for acting so rudely toward you when you were only trying to tell me about Joshua harassing you since you arrived at camp? Love Alvin.

PS

I enclosed a song I wrote for you and along with it the lyrics…to let you know how sorry I really am for dumping you for no reason at lunch! Every single verse of that song is straight from my heart to let you know how much you really mean to me if you're willing to give me a second chance that is. I hope you like it; it's from me to you Brittany.'

I folded up the note and put it in my suitcase. Then I grabbed the lyrics to the song and played the CD in my CD player.

'I see your eyes fading away. Wishing you would just stay. Where have you been girl all of my life. There is so much I would say. How much I love you, How much I care. Can't live without you. Will you always be there?

I'll be dreamin bout the day that our love will last forever. Can we make it last though we're together Forever, Forever. The light in your eyes brightens my skies. No rain in those clouds for a day. Could I have been wrong to keep you away. How will I survive now that you're gone. Oh it's the way you will realize we'll last. Could I have saved you from the pain of the past?

I'm dreamin and I'm callin you girl. Need all your loving. So lost without you. Need all your loving. I'll be dreamin bout the day that our love will last forever. Can we make it last forever though we're together Forever, Forever.Dreamin'

After the song ended I smiled and kept it on repeat as I slept and dreamt about Alvin and I making love once again. I gripped my sheets below me and felt the intensity as he came down towards me as I lay on the bed flat on my back gazing into those eyes of his. I woke up sweating bullets and breathing heavy once again looking around to see if he was there in the bed with me. I grabbed my cell and sent him a text.

'We'll talk at lunch, and thanks for letting me know about Joshua's arrest. I'm still thinking about forgiving you or not? This time you really hurt me! But I do love the song you're an amazing singer. Goodnight Alvin. Brittany'


	6. Chapter 6

Long summer Days

Long summer Days

Ch 6

"Broken Ties Mended or Not?"

The next morning I was the 1st one to rise. I walked outside and sat on the stoop thinking about how awful I treated Brittany at lunch and hated myself. I wondered if she even listened to the song I wrote for her or just threw it out? Then I looked back at the video of Joshua attacking her and shook my head.

'Me and the damn jealousy ever since we met years ago and it got worse when we finally got together. Hearing her tell me at lunch about Joshua harassing her since she arrived at the camp made me think I should've listened to her instead of yelling at her the way I did. Still in my head I heard the way I accused her of cheating on me after she hid the fact she was in love with me all those years. Then looking back at the video with the proof she wasn't lying. I shook my head and buried it in my hands and heard Johnny laughing at me.

"What's the matter rock star not so hip anymore cause he dumped his woman for no reason at all? Actually yelling at her when she was only trying to tell you about Joshua; Alvin I didn't know how serious it was until the day he attacked Brittany. If I knew then I would've never been on that plan with him."

I glared.

"Gee don't you think it's a little too late to apologize Johnny? You also caused the whole damn thing so stop playing innocent with me! Now leave me alone! I don't want to be bothered right now! I got to go to the office and get my keys stay out of my path or I'll put you in solitaire; now go!"

I walked toward Mr. Miles' office and he looked up.

"Hey Alvin how's our new counselor this morning? Here are your keys now that you're a counselor. The cabins are marked with numbers and the keys are also. There are two other keys on the ring also. One for the solitaire cabin and the big one is the mess hall and supply closet. Oh and these packages came for you and your brothers this morning by Federal Express it's from your father Dave. Oh Seville don't worry about your relationship with Ms. Miller it doesn't count against you. You were with her before you became a counselor. I'll be away for a few days because my grandmother passed away and I have to go to her funeral. So while I'm gone my son Thomas will be your boss. Well I'm off see you when I come back, Oh Thomas make sure you let the other counselors know that they can't say anything to Alvin because he's with Brittany."

I watched as his father left and shook my head. Then Thomas looked and asked.

"Yo Alvin why so down? You aren't going to be forced to dump Brittany because you're a counselor! Cheer up a bit bro you're a counselor and have a lot of opportunities that you didn't have before to be alone with your woman."

I stared.

"What woman? We broke up at lunch yesterday because of the trick Joshua played on her. I'm single once again and rather stay that way because all I can think about is how rude I was to her when she only tried to tell me about Joshua. But no not me instead of listening I yelled and said a lot of things to her I shouldn't have. Even compared her to my ex girlfriend Samantha. Then she threw my name plate at me and completely avoided me at the game last night! I wrote her a song but I doubt she even listened to it and most likely threw it away. "

He just looked at me.

"Alvin what am I going to do with you? I told you so many times that jealousy of yours is going to mess everything up. Did you listen to me, of course not you broke up with the only girl you are really in love with. Now your ex will start bugging you again like she did at the game last night. Did you two do anything the night we had that project to do? I know you were at Samantha's the week before 6th grade ended, but the next day you came to school on cloud 9."

I stared back.

"Me on cloud 9? No I wasn't; that was my brother Simon. He was at Jeanette's supposedly studying, but Brittany and I knew better because I was trying to help her study for her math exam and could hear them in their room while Brittany and I were in the living room going over her math notes. I left Samantha's that night when Brittany called me. Why would you even think I would with her? Ill you must be crazy! She has slept with the whole damn basketball team but me anyway, and besides we only lasted a few months. My father would not only kill me but put me in an all boys' school and I'd go insane! Oh and don't forget she was screwing Johnny when I was away on tour that summer."

Thomas stared at me and said.

"I don't know Alvin. You're my best friend but you really do let the fame get to your head blowing up at Brittany like a mad chipmunk! Now we both know she would never cheat on you and you compared her to Samantha. What exactly brought that to come into the whole deal? If I was her I'd remain angry at you and hate you. That was even low for you! How could you even think like that? It took her all those years to tell you she was in love with you and you actually thought she would cheat on you with that piece of garbage Joshua? Alvin! It serves you right to lose her, and the only one to blame is you no one else! You brought it upon yourself and now it kills you because you realized how much you hurt her this time. You best do something bro and beg her for forgiveness. Sing the damn song to her in person not on the CD!"

I stared.

"Oh really and how exactly would you like me to pull that one off? Now we both know that is impossible; we're in two different camps Thomas! The song I gave her is acoustic and me only no one else."

He scratched his head and gulped.

"Oh that's how much I know about music? Can I take that back before you pound me?"

I looked and stared.

"Yea that might be wise. I'm already getting lectured by my brothers and don't need it from one of my best friends! Now just drop it please! I don't want to talk about it OK I was a jerk end of story! See you at Arts and Crafts Thomas, and thanks for the keys!"

I walked back to our cabin and still heard Johnny ridiculing me and was about to pound him into the ground.

"Alright that's it one more smart remark you're going in solitaire Johnny now shut the hell up! I mean it Johnny enough!"

He shut up and I sat in my bunk staring out of the window thinking about how close we were to our year and 10 month anniversary which would've been this Friday if I didn't dump her like that. Simon looked and said.

"Umm Alvin your cell is flashing. You got a text from Brittany! What are those boxes in your hand?"

I looked and handed him his package from our father while I checked my cell and read my text from Brittany.

'We'll talk at lunch and then you'll know if I forgave you or not. Oh and you're right we are freshman not 8th graders. Oh by the way love the song, see you at lunch and thanks for catching Joshua attacking me Counselor Alvin Seville. Ciao 4 now Brittany'

I smiled and text her back.

'See you at lunch. I'm glad you love the song I wrote for you it's straight from my heart all for you. About Joshua you're very welcome at least you're safe now even though I acted like a jerk toward you when you told me about him harassing you…Again Britt I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me! Oh and Britt just call me Alvin not counselor Alvin Seville. You know me and my jealousy especially when it comes to other guys messing with you! What else can I say I'm a hopeless romantic when it comes to you Brittany Miller? Ciao 4 now love Alvin'

I closed my cell and opened my package from our father. Then I looked at my report card.

"Ok I'm really confused now; if I'm officially a freshman then why did Coach Davis leave that message on my cell yesterday morning? I have to bring up this C- in High School if you go below a B you can't play sports. Oh well I'm not going to worry about it too much. Ooh what's this? Cool it's a new cell and a new number with a note."

I read the letter from our father while I sat up in my bunk staring at the USB cable that came with my new cell. Simon stared and laughed.

"Alvin it's used to transfer your information from your old phone into the new one, but then you can't use it till tomorrow. Oh and don't worry Dave gave our new numbers to the important people so we don't have to. That would be too many people to call if you ask me. So what did Brittany say?"

I put the cable in both my phones and sighed.

"Oh nothing really except that we'll talk at lunch and she loves the song I wrote for her. Besides she thanked me for catching Joshua. But that's all she said; so I doubt she'll take me back. Can we drop it now please? Simon please just don't mention it anymore we have Arts and Crafts to get to. Let's go Johnny now. Get off the phone with Samantha and let's go already!"

He hung up his cell and followed us to Arts and Crafts. Then while we were working on a project Theodore thanked me.

"Oh Alvin thanks for letting me in the same cabin with you and Simon. Nathan was picking on me again. It's not like I give him permission to; it's like he takes advantage of my size."

I smiled at my baby brother and responded.

"You're welcome Teddy. Stop being so nice and let him know if he keeps it up you will hurt him. All 3 of us know how to fight Teddy. You'd think after you became that werewolf almost 2 years ago he'd learn his lesson already."

He stared and shook his head.

"Oh no please don't remind me about that. I was so rude and nearly lost Eleanor in the process because of it. But I gave an amazing performance as Mr. Hyde in that play because of it. So maybe it's not that bad. At least I'm back to normal. It couldn't have been as scary as when that stupid mad scientist turned you into that awful monster and you almost killed Brittany with your claws!"

I stared at him.

"Oh please don't remind me of that. It's not a laughing matter! At least Eleanor gave the omulette to Brittany so she'd be protected from me like it worked with Elle when you were that werewolf. But then I go and get accused of what you two did with her sisters and nearly got grounded Simon!"

Simon stared.

"Are you ever going to drop it Alvin? Excuse me if I thought you and Brittany experienced what I did with Jeanette when I was a lot younger than Switzerland. How the hell was I supposed to know you avoided it happening? Hello you're the wild one out of the 3 of us again I'm sorry! Now just please drop it!"

I looked and stared.

"Oh really you admit it? The night you were supposedly studying with Jean you made love to her? So I was right it was when you were in 6th grade or no?"

He gulped and stared.

"I was a little younger than 6th bro; Alvin are you happy now and the night I was in 6th grade was our 3rd time! Switzerland was our 2nd can we stop talking about it now please?"

Theodore started to laugh and Simon glared.

"It's not funny Theo. Why are you laughing you're beyond innocent yourself Teddy old boy."

He smiled and responded.

"Yea maybe I am but at least I was in Middle school not Elementary Simon! So don't even start on me and leave Alvin alone about it will you?"

I shook my head and let them argue while I watched them work on their projects as they argued. Thomas looked and asked.

"So how does it feel not having to participate and just watch your campers work on a project? So did you hear from Brittany yet or is she avoiding you still?"

I looked and stared.

"Yea she text me and said we'll talk at lunch; but that's all she said nothing else. I'm telling you this time she's not going to forgive me I actually made her cry Thomas. It serves me right too, I get so jealous when other guys mess with her and my temper goes off! You seen what I almost did to Tyler in 7th grade and he's one of our best friends! I completely flew off the handle my brothers aren't like that and they're with her sisters for years."

He stared and said.

"Alvin it's normal for a hot head like you to lose your temper when other guys mess with your woman. I'm no better I am exactly the same way with Tabitha's younger sister Trieste. You remember back in 4th grade when we had that scavenger hunt after the 50s dance thing? How you scared the daylights out of that greaser when he wouldn't leave Brittany alone! You had no idea that you called her your woman? When did you learn how to drive a motorcycle anyway? That was hilarious bro and the way you two fought over the hula hoop!"

At that thought I laughed.

"Oh yea that was real funny he was afraid of me to; and no I didn't realize I called her my woman either! Talk about a really bad memory. Yea and the Chipettes sang My Boyfriend's back too! I needed the 50 back then Thomas we needed publicity pictures because we had no work all because of that idiot Ian! After we lip sang we lost a lot of our popularity! It took us years to get our fan base back! It wasn't until the end of the 4th grade Dave got us on that European tour to try and get our respect back. The summer Brittany and her sisters came with us because Dave invited them and my brothers didn't want to be away from their girlfriends during the summer."

I looked at my watch and so did Thomas.

"Ok boys it's time for lunch. Alvin go get your cabin together while I get mine see you in the cafeteria. Good luck with getting Brittany back too; if I was you I'd bring my nameplate just in case she takes you back. But it's up to you."

As we went back to our cabin to get ready for lunch I decided to leave my nameplate from Dave and wore the one She used to wear around her neck just in case I was lucky enough to get her back. Then I knew at lunch Samantha would try and get me to take her back to tick off Brittany. Then I thought about what Thomas said earlier and wondered if he was right or not. Again I stared at the keys in my hands and the suggestion Thomas made about us getting away to finally take our relationship a notch up to be at the same level as my brothers and her sisters if there was still a relationship to advance that is. Not so much as high a level as my brother Simon and Jean were at though. Maybe at the level my brother Theo was at with Elle because of his shyness. Experiencing a Chipette's loving for the 1st time while we were on tour last year with the Chipettes. Simon yelled.

"Umm Alvin are you coming or would you rather starve yourself and sulk? I'm telling you at lunch you'll have your girl back; your fights never last that long and you know this. Now come on will you. You have the key to the mess hall bro. Oh and don't forget to give Brittany and her sisters your new cell # since Dave is having the old number disconnected at 7:30pm tonight."

I put my cap on and tightened the clasp on my nameplate as I followed my cabin to the mess hall. We arrived at the mess hall and I sat at the table playing with my food because I didn't really feel like eating. Bobby and Tyler sat across from my brothers and me and stared at me. Then Thomas walked over and joined us…we made sure there was enough room for Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor. Amanda, and Miranda to sit down at our table with us. I listened as the guys sat and laughed about last night's game when I pushed Samantha off of me! At that thought I also started to laugh. Tyler looked at me and shook his head as he saw Samantha and her lackey Rhonda enter the cafeteria staring at me as I sat and continued to play with my food thinking about how my life would be if I lose Brittany forever cause of the jealousy.

Simon tapped me as Samantha approached me. I looked up and glared. Then she smiled at me and started.

"Hey Alvin how's everything? So I guess its official you and Brittany are really over and that means I can get you back. You should've heard the way she bad mouthed you and was talking to her ex on the cell so lovey dovey. Get over her she can't give you what I can Alvin! Face it we belong together."

Theodore looked and gulped as my face started to turn red and I stood up glaring dead at Samantha then I yelled.

"What fantasy world are you living in? That's it no more Mr. Nice Chipmunk now you gone and pissed me off and you're going to get this through your blonde head! I am not taking you back, I despise you, I don't want to see your face when I do see it my stomach begins to turn, now for the 100th time stay the hell away from me we've been over almost 2 years you blonde, 2 timing, gold diggin' good for nothing slut! I don't want to be bothered by the likes of you now get lost and don't bug me again! Go on and cry I could give 2 shits I have enough drama and don't need anymore now just be gone!!"

She ran away in tears and into Johnny's arms. He held her close and approached me.

"If you weren't a counselor I'd pound you right now Alvin. But you are you better watch your chipmunk ass in school the 1st day of school understood!"

Simon laughed and stared.

"Yea whatever Johnny! You don't scare Alvin or my brothers so do us all a favor and take your stupid girlfriend away from our table. It's getting a little too stuffy ova here get the drift bye now! Oh you just threatened a counselor guess where you're going? What did he say earlier when you were messing with him? Oh did you forget already?"

Thomas looked and stared.

"Let's see threatening a counselor lands you in solitaire. Alvin come on let's go take him to his new home unless you rather me take him there before you lose your temper and kick his ass yet again! "

I looked up and stared.

"No I'll take him there Thomas! He is from my cabin it would be my pleasure. Let's go Johnny now!"

I took him all the way to the deep end of the forest and used the key to open the door. He glared at me and said.

"This isn't over Alvin! When we start school in August I'm going to put you in the hospital chipmunk boy! Mark my words I'll mess up that face of yours so your fans will see what a wimp you really are bad boy my ass! That's why your younger, dweeby brother Simon fought me because you can't fight your own battles!'

I laughed.

"Sure think what you want. Enjoy your stay here Johnny boy, we'll see you in 2 weeks bye now!"

As I arrived back at the mess hall I heard a fight breaking out and ran in. On the floor I saw Brittany beating the crap out of Samantha and swallowed hard. Thomas and Tabitha both were trying to pull them apart and neither one succeeded. I shook my head and ran in the middle and pulled Brittany off of Samantha. Tabitha looked and said.

"You know that Brittany just broke one of the rules Alvin? You know what that means don't you?"

Simon came in and said.

"Whoa Tabitha; you can't put Brittany in solitaire I saw it and so did everybody else at the table. When she entered Samantha attacked her and Brittany only fought her because Samantha pulled a knife on her! I swear Tyler show them your cell phone and the video Tyler get over here now!"

Tyler ran over to Tabitha and Thomas. Then he showed them the video and I noticed the cut on Brittany's arm. Then I saw the knife and saw the blood dripping off of it. I pointed it out to Tabitha and she picked it up. Then she turned around to Samantha.

"That's it young lady you're going in solitaire right this minute. Let's go Samantha now! I mean it move it. Alvin take Brittany to the nurse please while I escort Ms. Mendes to her new home the remainder of the summer! Thomas in the meantime call the police and have Ms. Miller file a complaint for assault with a weapon! Oh no her leg is also bleeding. Alvin you have to carry her there she can't walk on that leg. Here let me wrap it up."

I looked.

"No Tabitha I'll wrap it up for her you just get Samantha away from Brittany. Thomas you heard Tabitha go and call the cops she went after Brittany with a knife intentionally!"

I watched as they both exited and ran to the supply closet and grabbed a warm cloth to wipe out her cuts and wrap it just to slow the bleeding down. I came back and wiped the cuts with the wash cloth and wrapped them tightly to slow down the bleeding. She smiled up at me and thanked me.

"Thanks Alvin I can walk there. You don't have to carry me."

She attempted to stand up and the blood went through the bandage. I picked her up and took her to the nurse's office. I sat outside and buried my head in my hands as I heard her scream while the nurse used the tweezers and took out the pieces of metal from both the wounds. The nurse came out and said.

"Alvin; she'll be fine. She has to rest for a while. You know she was lucky the cuts weren't too deep. Do you want to go and see her she's wondering where you went?"

I nodded and entered the infirmary. She looked up and smiled at me.

"I know you're waiting for an answer. I know I said we'll talk at lunch, but the nurse said I have to stay in here until the campfire Friday night. Alvin I just entered the mess hall and she came at me with a knife, what was I supposed to do? I had to protect myself she was actually trying to kill me she had so much rage in her eyes it's not even funny! Are you sure nothing happened between you 2 when you went with her; she seems like she's obsessed with you, and my sister Jeanette said that's a reaction when someone experiences their 1st love! Don't get mad at me just answer the question with the truth? I just don't understand."

I stooped down and grabbed her hand.

"No Brittany nothing happened between us! I swear the night I was over there she tried but I pushed her off of me and ran over to your house to help you with your math homework! No girl I dated has gotten as close to that level with me as you did. We'll basically say this, you're the only girl I would consider getting serious with because I'm madly in love with you and I know you're also madly in love with me too! I know I can trust you because we've been through so much together over the years we've known one another. Sorry about blowing up at you the way I did at lunch yesterday, but I'm the jealous type and lose my cool when another guy even looks at you the wrong way. That's just me; you mean everything to me and we belong together no matter how much we fight! No matter what people around us say we were meant to fall in love. That is one thing that a relationship like the one we shared became stronger even though I hated to admit it. But if I really hurt you this time I wouldn't blame you if you never forgive me, but always know this I'll never stop loving you even if you don't love me anymore! Now get some rest Britt and I'll see you Friday night!"

I was about to get up and she grabbed my arm. I turned back around and she sat up and smiled at me. Then she stared deep into my eyes and said.

"Come closer Alvin I can barely get up my leg is throbbing right now. Alvin please don't make me beg you."

I took a deep breath and turned back around and sat on the bed where she lay. She propped herself up a little more and put her hand on my cheek . Then she smiled and pulled me down to her and our lips met. I looked and gazed into her eyes and she embraced me tightly kissing me with passion. We broke apart and I asked.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven or did you just feel like kissing me?"

She laughed and smiled.

"You silly chipmunk of course you're forgiven. Now it's your turn to return the approach. Alvin!"

I looked and said.

"But I just ate lunch and my breath is not so nice. Brittany I'm serious."

She just crossed her arms by her chest.

"Aren't you wearing your cap? If I'm not mistaken you always have a piece of gum in the rim for emergencies! ALVIN don't turn this into another fight! We just made up and don't need to get in another fight! Ooh you're so impossible I swear!"

Behind me my brother Simon tapped me and handed me a bottle of Binaca. Then he smiled and said.

"I'm not going to say it. What are you waiting for? Hello Alvin are you on this planet or away in la la land? ALVIN!!"

I turned around aggravated.

"What do you want now Simon? What is this?"

I looked at the bottle and smiled. Then I sprayed it in my mouth and threw it back to my brother while Jeanette laughed. Brittany glared.

"Do you two mind? Simon and Jeanette go away! ALVIN!!"

I heard Theodore and Eleanor grab them both.

"Come on you two nosy bodies! Simon and Jeanette leave them alone will you? See you back at the cabin Alvin. Hope you feel better Brittany! Simon move it now!"

I waited for them to disappear and leaned down to kiss Brittany. She embraced me tightly and we kissed with such passion. I felt her hand moving inside my shirt and grabbed it.

"Britt don't get carried away. Now we both know where we'll end up and then we'll both get in trouble even if I am a counselor!"

She smiled and responded.

"Yea I know that but you're so irresistible I can't help but think how it'll feel to make love to you Alvin! We're in High School now and nearly together 2 years; when are we going to get serious? In 2 months we'll be together for 2 years aren't you the least bit curious of how it'll feel? I know I am."

I smiled down at her and noticed the hickey on her neck.

"Did I do that? I didn't even realize it. I'm sorry next time I'll be more careful. Yes Brittany I am curious, but look around this is no where to get there and besides you can barely move. Now get some rest and I'll come see you and so will the others. Oh before I leave here let's put this back where it belongs."

I undid my clasp and placed it back around her neck. Then I tightened it and she lay back down and closed her eyes.

"Love you Alvin. Don't forget to visit me hopefully by our anniversary I'll be able to get off this bed."

I smiled as she drifted off to sleep and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then I covered her and whispered in her ear.

"Love you too. See you tomorrow babe. Sweet dreams."

I shut the light and closed the door to the infirmary. Then I headed back to our cabin and Simon looked.

"You have lip stick on your mouth bro. I can see you're not wearing the nameplate anymore. It's good to see you happy again. Do you want to know where our baby brother is. Just take a guess and you'll know. Both he and Elle snuck away so we both know what they're doing don't we? In the forbidden cabin. As for Jean she went back to their cabin and got into it with my ex because she wouldn't leave me alone at lunch! Lucky for her she didn't get caught or cut like poor Brittany! Speaking of Brittany, how is she feeling?"

I sighed as I placed the name plate Dave got us back around my neck and said.

"Her leg is still throbbing, but she's fast asleep. Thanks for the back up plan Simon? I just hope she's better by Friday it's our 1 year and 10 month anniversary. I can't believe Samantha pulled a knife on her when she didn't do a damn thing to her!"

My brother looked at me and asked nervously.

"I'm still trying to figure out the same thing bro. Are you sure that nothing happened between you and Samantha the night you were at her house studying for the Language Arts exam in 6th grade? She's acting like you were her 1st love or something! Don't pound me just tell me the truth I am your brother!"

I stared at him.

"No Simon nothing like that happened that night! She tried to turn me on and I knocked her off of me. Then Brittany called me and I went over there to help her study for her math test for the 1000th time! She screwed the whole basketball team but me does that answer your question! How can you even think I'd stoop that low and with her! You're out of your mind! Besides we lasted less than 3 months! Why she's so obsessed with me is beyond me maybe she fantasizes she made love to me and actually believes her fantasy came true! I'm just as confused as everybody else Simon! Brittany asked me the same thing not once but 10 times! Thomas thinks I did and so do the other 2! So I'm lost and can't figure out why she's like that! As for Theo he better be back before curfew or I'll get in trouble! The last thing we need is our baby brother to get busted in the act with his girl!"

Simon laughed.

"He won't get caught Alvin. He knows that curfew is at 10. It's just I guess it's been awhile since him and Elle made love. Remember dad grounded him the summer we came back from our tour just like he grounded me. But obviously we both got a little wiser and are more careful! Anyway goodnight Alvin I'm turning in I'm tired. See you in the morning. I'm also glad that you and Brittany made up."

I watched as he took off his glasses and drifted off to sleep. Then I sat up and wrote in my journal while the other boys in my cabin were fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Long summer Days

Long summer Days

Ch 7

"Spending Time after so Long"

After my sister Jeanette went after Simon's ex Gillian I pulled her off of her. Then I yelled.

"Her problem is she's jealous because Simon refused to take her back at lunch after she begged him. That's why she's going and talking all kinds of trash bout you! Besides she's also angry because of the words Simon used toward her when she approached him while you were sitting on his lap. Then she goes and says that our sister Brittany got what she deserved because she's a slut! She's not worth it Jean let it go please! We have the chipmunks and their groupies hate it so they try every which way they can to break us up! End of story!"

Jeanette wiped her hands and said.

"Yea that's true you Simon groupie! Remember you dumped him and now he found me and we're going on 5 years together. Your problem is that now you regret it and guess what it's your loss and my gain! I am not going to waste my strength on you. Just back off my man Simon understood Gillian! Now if you'd excuse me I'm going to catch up on some reading while I listen to the CD my sisters and I recorded with our boyfriends!"

I laughed as Jean went back to her bunk and propped herself up as she read her book and listened to her CD player ignoring Gillian crying. I looked out my window while I also listened to the same CD my sister Jeanette was listening to. I saw Theo and turned to Jeanette.

"Please let me leave? I haven't spent anytime with Theo since last summer after he went and got grounded. Jean please I'm begging you! Cover for me please I swear I'll be in by curfew. JEANETTE PLEASE!!"

She looked up and smiled.

"Well go on what are you waiting for? Remember Elle by 10 that's when Tabitha comes in! I mean it don't be late and get us in trouble! Stay clear away from the solitaire cabins if Samantha or Johnny catch you 2 they will tell on you 2 and Alvin will lose his job as a counselor."

I looked at her and stared.

"Do you ever keep that mind of yours out of the gutter Jeanette? Well do you exactly how many times have you and Simon made love?"

Jeanette looked up and laughed.

"What is it to you anyway? That's between Simon and me not you. Now go and be with your man and behave yourself! Elle I said go and stop asking me that? It's none of your business!"

I ran into the bathroom and got dressed. Then I exited our cabin and ran into his arms.

"Why didn't you call me Theo? Don't tell me you broke your phone again."

He shook his head.

"No I got a new one from my father today and have to load everything into the new one. Sorry I can't use it till tomorrow. Remind me to give you my new number. Come on Elle I have something to show you thank to my brother Alvin of course. Well oh never mind just follow me and avoid that lake. The counselors hang there and do god knows what while we the campers sleep. Here take my hand sweetie."

I grabbed his hand and we made our way passed the lake without getting noticed. We saw Tabitha and one of the other counselors making love right on the bank of the lake. Then we both took off deeper cause one of them heard my foot crack a twig. He froze as he put his hand over my mouth.

"Elle shh if we get caught my brother Alvin will lose his job as a counselor. We have to be careful. Oh no he's not supposed to have any company. Remind me when I get back to my cabin to tell Alvin about Johnny having Samantha in there with him? Ill that's just sick right in the doorway! Oh my goodness she is such a slut and she doesn't seem to care either! Let's get out of here before I end up losing my dinner! Wait a second how'd she get out of solitaire?"

I shrugged.

"Why are you asking me? I'm no counselor and have no access to those keys. I don't care either hearing them at it makes me sick. Let's get out of here Teddy!"

He stared at me and then we went a little deeper in the woods. I saw the forbidden cabin and heard scary noises from inside. I grabbed him and asked in a nervous tone.

"Please tell me we're not going in there. Oh no they say that cabin is haunted! I am not going in there you can forget it! No Way!"

He laughed and unlocked the door. Then he used the flashlight and shined it on the tape recorder. I picked it up and hit stop. Then I took out the tape and smiled.

"Oh you sly chipmunk you! You're using the instrumental of Thriller! You're crazy Theo but I still love you! Ooh candles."

He smiled slyly and stared.

"Yea I know I am slick when I have to be. Especially since I haven't had any of my Chipette loves for over a year because I was grounded last summer. Besides I can't stop dreaming about the night we first made love while we were on tour last year! What about you Elle? I know you probably rather not in the cabin, but we really have no where else to go. We're far away from a hotel room."

I laughed and stared into his aqua green eyes after I locked the door behind me. Then I approached him and said.

"I don't care where we are as long as you make it last longer than you did the 1st night. We also have to be in by 10 that's when the counselors get back to our cabins. Besides we can't risk your brother Alvin losing his status as a counselor now can we?"

He smiled slyly and said.

"No we can't risk it, so why not stop talking and get started before we waste time and don't make it back in time? Hmm?"

I unbuttoned my blouse and let it fall to the ground. Then I undid my shorts and lay on the bed flat on my back. He also did the same and came down toward me kissing me with passion. I sighed as his hands moved up my thighs as he continued to kiss me with passion. Soon I felt his hands slipping them down and then back up again to my bra strap. He undid it and let it fall to the floor. Then I felt his lips so soft as they moved down my neck and across my chest causing me to sigh. My hands moved to his boxers and I slid them off then I closed my eyes as everything around us faded to red. I tried to scream but he caught my lips in his and silenced me. Then my claws came out and I dug them in his skin. He fought to catch his breath and stroked my forehead gently. Ah Elle relax will you? We've done this before what are you so nervous about!"

I also fought to catch my breath and stared into his aqua green eyes.

"I don't ahh know; are you sure we ahh did? I barely remember any of it if we did and now I wonder if I aah just dreamt it!"

He continued to come down on me and then the memories of the 1st night began to come back to me. I pushed him down to the bed and stared in his eyes smiling while the sweat dripped down my forehead and my body. He took a deep breath and stared up at me.

"Ooh let me catch my breath for a second that was too intense. No you didn't dream it we did a year ago, but it didn't last that long because I just turned 12. Now I'm a teenager and I know how to make it last longer. Especially now that I'm at the peak of my changes. Oh shit be quiet Elle…I hear Tabitha coming toward the cabin. Oh man we're so busted. My brother Alvin will not just kill me but he'll lose his job too .Oh no there he is and they are so busted. Let's just be quiet for a minute and let my brother handle the situation! Shh Elle."

In the meantime Alvin was on a stroll to the solitaire cabin and heard noises. He knocked on the door and Johnny knocked Samantha off of him and got the door after he put his boxers back on. Alvin stared and crossed his arms by his chest and yelled.

"You can come out of hiding now you blonde little slut! Johnny you're in bigger trouble now. Oh and wait till I call Tabitha now you're really in for it Samantha so I'd advise you to get dressed and wait until Tabitha comes here. Oh Johnny for deliberately sneaking a girl in the cabin you're in here the rest of the summer instead of 2 weeks!"

He got on the walkie talkie.

"Tabitha it's Alvin. You may want to check this out. I'm right by the solitaire cabin at the boys' camp and guess who's in the cabin with Johnny. Alvin out!"

I sighed with relief as she responded.

"On my way over Alvin thanks again. You're a very sneaky counselor good to have you on our team. Oh how is everything by the boys' cabin?"

He responded.

"It's quiet. I asked Simon to keep an eye on the cabin while I'm out checking on Mr. Solitaire confinement. All my boys all except Simon is asleep as we speak."

Theodore also sighed as he looked out of the window while Tabitha made her way to the solitaire cabin where she met Alvin. I sunk back down in the bed and whispered.

"Lucky for us he's a counselor and not stupid either. So now exactly where were we Teddy? "

He looked at me and said.

"Not yet Elle calm down will you; if we get caught then my brother Alvin will get blamed. Just be quiet until they pass by the cabin."

I lay back down and waited until he got away from the window still hiding in the dark. Then I saw him reach over and play the tape again laughing to myself as Tabitha grabbed Samantha and jumped.

"Let's get away from here before he comes for us! Alvin fine you stay here and get your head chopped off! I'm out of here!"

As they picked up speed he laughed. Then he approached the cabin after he was sure they were gone and said.

"Theo open the window for a second! Then you can go back and do whatever as long as your butt is in by 10! Theodore you better .Ok thank you.

"If you aren't in by 10 I'll come out and get you understood! I'll be at the cabin waiting up until you get in you understand me? Theo I mean it don't play with me I'm not in the mood for games right now! My girlfriend nearly got killed by my jealous sluttish ex and now she's stuck in the damn infirmary until who knows when! Besides our 1 year and 10 month anniversary passes on Friday! Just be in on time alright! I'm going back to the cabin."

Theodore looked and said.

"Alvin she'll be fine by Friday. Didn't you hear what the nurse told you after she came out and got you? You really need to cool the hot head bro! Maybe you should go back to your anger management classes?"

He just glared.

"Ha you're funny Theodore! I don't need any more anger management classes thank you! See you back at the cabin. Bye Elle."

I watched as Theodore closed the window and drew the curtains. Then I watched as he came down toward me again. I pushed him down toward the bed and continued to make sweet love to him. I smiled as sounds of pleasure escaped his lips while he dug his claws into my skin. He closed his eyes and lay back as I made sweet love to him after so long of doing without. Finally he got restless and pushed me back down fighting to catch his breath.

"I'm the chipmunk you're the chipette I lead and you follow! Now it really begins!"

I closed my eyes and embraced him tightly as I lost my breath and bit down on my lip. Throughout the mid evening I lay there and indulged in his loving; never knowing how capable he was of satisfying the fire within me burning! Around 8:15pm he rolled off of me and lay in the bed staring at the ceiling trying to catch his breath. I also lay there and fought to catch my breath. Then I felt his fingers moving through my long blonde hair spread out across the pillow below my head. I rested my head on his bare chest still dripping sweat.

"Ah Theo I love you so much! That felt a lot better than our 1st time; I guess you were right then. Now that you're at the peak of your changes the true animal comes out in you especially when we make love! You seemed so nervous the 1st night it happened that I wondered if we made a mistake doing it so young! Then I thought back to my sister Brittany and your brother Alvin and wondered if they were lying or telling the truth? Didn't you also wonder what happened between them after we came back from the zoo? It just seemed like Alvin was on cloud 9 when we left for the play later that night!"

He smiled and looked at me.

"No he was perfectly normal it was Simon on cloud 9 yet again and your sister. Brittany was just angry because she was afraid that Alvin was mad at her for turning him down when he tried to make the 1st move. Then again if she would've paid attention he was more relieved than mad nothing happened. Because he didn't want to give her any reason to hate him! But as we both can see he's starting to lose it when she's in his arms and if I was your sister I'd watch the way she kisses my brother. She needs to stop teasing him already and decide on what she wants. He's a chipmunk Elle and a lot more wild than any human teenage boy. I'm afraid if she sets him off this time he will not be able to control himself anymore and really hurt her? You need to talk to your sister Eleanor now it's getting worse and both my brother Simon and I know it is. You also seen the way I completely lost it that morning; that was because you continued to tease me and I just could not hold back anymore! The same thing with Jeanette that phrase just set off Simon and she paid dearly and they fought for an entire week."

Confused I looked.

"What phrase are you referring to Theo? All I remember is your brother Simon stopping by to see Jean after school. Then him entering her room and watching her study while she lay on her stomach too. Your brother Alvin was in Brittany's room right next door doing their Social Studies homework. But Brittany had her bedroom door opened and then she heard Jean's bedroom door close and looked at your brother. At first Alvin thought nothing about it until he heard Jeanette yelling at Simon to get off of her. Then he started to worry and was about to go and see what was wrong with Jean, but then suddenly he heard the sounds and shook his head while Brittany stared at him puzzled. I seen the way he looked at her and then they just went back to their homework. But then it wasn't until Ms. Miller called us all for dinner that Alvin glared at your brother and started to yell at him. How he knew what they did is beyond me if he swears he never has with a girl he dated."

Theodore looked at me agitated.

"Alvin isn't lying about that Eleanor! It wasn't until your sister that he even started to trust girls he dated. The poor guy has been through so many heart aches that it isn't even funny; since we were in 3rd grade he dealt with the girls using him for his fame and the money we pulled in when we performed. Then he just had it and gave up on love completely, not even flirting with pretty girls that approached him at school. Mind you even at signings he could careless a pretty girl was trying to get his attention. Then 6th grade he met Samantha and she seemed pretty cool until she found out she was dating the lead singer of Alvin and the Chipmunks because one of her friends took her to one of our concerts. Then that's when she started to act more like a groupie than my brother's girl. He just got fed up and dealt with it secretly fighting with the fact he was in love with your sister Brittany! I mean when they kissed he was never really into the kiss and she was too stupid to see it. Besides my brother and I saw the tears in her eyes when he kissed Samantha. Then you remember in umm 5th grade I think? When your sister Brittany was dating Sean are you aware my brother felt his heart break in two when he held Brittany's hand between classes. That's why he always fought with her.'

I sighed and said.

"Ok I understand that, but I still think he's not telling the truth about him and Samantha. She seems so obsessed with him it's not even funny. The reaction a girl has after she makes love to a boy for the 1st time! Theo she tried to kill my sister in the damn mess hall after your brother Alvin told her off and made her break down in tears! Doesn't that tell you something?"

He laughed.

"Yea it does that Samantha is an Alvin groupie and will never stop fantasizing about him. But I'm telling you he never did anything with Samantha! He wouldn't even touch her when they were alone. You know what he did? He went in the living room and just avoided her several times at our house. You still think I'm lying then you go and ask my brother Alvin yourself."

I looked and said.

"Fine I will. I still think they got serious she was all over him when they went together and he never cared!"

He glared as he got dressed.

"You know what I'm not arguing with you about this right now Elle. I know my brother and he would never especially with a blonde like her that slept with the friggin basketball team! He's a lot more descent than you give him credit for! End of story now enough! We have to get back!"

I got dressed and stared.

"Will you just stop sticking up for him? You know he's lying he can't tell the truth Theo! The day after he was over at Samantha's house studying everyone saw him on cloud 9! So he has you all fooled but not me and I'm going to prove it at lunch tomorrow mark my words!"

He just shook his head.

"Think what you want about my brother. But I have known him all my life and he's not one to sleep with a girl after only being together less than 3 months! This conversation is over let's go Elle my brother will kill me it's now 9:52pm!"

I finished getting dressed and followed him back through the woods and he walked me to our cabin after he gave me a kiss goodnight. I entered my cabin and realized that Jean had fallen asleep with her CD player on her ears. I entered the bathroom and got changed for bed and drifted off to sleep with visions of making sweet love to Theo after so long without any!


	8. Chapter 8

Long summer Days

Long summer Days

Ch 8

"Conspiracy Revealed"

As I snuck back to our cabin I heard Brittany screaming. I ran back to my cabin and Alvin looked at me puzzled.

"What is wrong with you? Hello! Theodore answer me damnit! You know I'm about to knock you out it's now 10:10pm you're late! I told you 10pm no later do you ever pay attention to the time?"

I stared at him and said.

"Alvin I'm sorry I was late, but yell at me later. Brittany is screaming in the infirmary like someone is attacking her. You should go check it out! I'm going to bed unless you want me to go with you? Alvin?"

Simon looked up and yawned.

"That's all you had to say was Brittany was screaming. He's gone to the infirmary. So how was your night? You look pretty satisfied and on Cloud 9 yet again! Too bad Alvin and Brittany haven't experienced the pleasure we have. I think he'd be even more hooked than us if they ever do?"

I sighed.

"Yea I am satisfied and beyond cloud 9 bro. But I got into an argument with Elle she still insists Alvin is lying to Brittany about him and Samantha. I mean she still says he was on cloud 9 the night after he was at Samantha's studying. Then again I don't recall seeing it. Do you?"

Simon shook his head.

"He was not on cloud 9. That was me and you can even ask my friends they were making fun of me because I refused to explain the details of making love to Jeanette for the 3rd time. You kidding me Alvin was also laughing his ass off when I just walked away from the idiots on his team bugging the daylights out of me in the locker room. Yet he was curious because the poor guy never has before because of his trust issue with girls."

I shook my head.

"Ok that's what I thought too, but Elle is going to approach him about it tomorrow at lunch! What are we going to do; he'll be even more pissed off if anyone asks him that again about him and Samantha. If it's one of his best friends or not!"

Simon just stared.

"Theo will you just calm down; let her approach him and let him scream at her. Then she'll learn her lesson. She's your girl there's no reason she should be like that with our brother. No one knows him better than we do Theodore and we both know damn well he would never with a slut like Samantha after not even 3 months! We're lucky if he does with Brittany with his insecurity of being alone with her! I thought the same and he yelled at me and called me crazy! So he's not lying about that one bit! Now get some sleep Theodore and let Alvin deal with your girl's suspicions of him lying like that to Brittany! She'll just learn the hard way and I advise you to take a cold shower too you're still sweaty from making love to Eleanor. Then lie down and get some sleep."

I nodded and entered the bathroom to take a cold shower. Then I dried off and got ready for bed. When I got in my bunk I fell right to sleep. I heard Alvin come back in and asked.

"So what was it Alvin? Is she alright?"

He looked and said.

"Yea she's fine; she was having a nightmare. I gave her a cup of hot tea and her pain killers so she could sleep soundly. Thanks for telling me Theo now get some sleep it's getting late! Goodnight Theo see you in the morning."

I smiled and responded.

"No problem Alvin that's what brothers are for and you should also get some sleep you look exhausted. "

He looked and said.

"I will Theo just stop worrying about me I'll be fine. Goodnight now. Let me just finish putting this entry in my journal and I'll be off to sleep myself now that I know Brittany is safe and sound. "

I sighed with relief and then I asked. Before I could finish he responded in an angry tone.

"No Samantha and I never made love for the 100th time. She wishes we did but I'm not that stupid! Like I told Thomas, Bobby, Tyler, Simon, and Taylor; I haven't trusted any girl I dated to get that far. Now please stop asking me the same thing the thought of me and her in a bed like that makes my stomach turn! I never even tongue kissed that blonde bitch let alone made love to her! Goodnight Theodore now go to sleep."

At that thought I laughed to myself and asked.

"Oh did you give Brittany your new number? I gave Elle mine after we umm…never mind and Alvin thanks for covering for me and Elle tonight. We both really appreciated it! It has been so long since we have and I'm just glad we were able to sneak away and again."

He just laughed.

"You're welcome Theo that's what brothers are for. Now please just go to sleep we have a busy day tomorrow getting ready for the campfire Friday night. I'll just be staring into the fire wishing Brittany was sitting there next to me since we have no idea when the nurse will let her out of that stupid bed. What makes no sense is; why the hell she has to lie in that bed when the bleeding stopped and she's only in a little pain. Something is going on and I will get down to the bottom of it mark my words. Somebody is making it seem like more than it is and I will find out who it is! They are doing it deliberately so we can't be together on our 1 year and 10 month anniversary. What is also ironic is the tea that was left on the table next to the bed. I smelled it and it just didn't smell right. So I took it back to the kitchen after I calmed Brittany down after her nightmare, and when I washed it out a white powder came out from the bottom of her cup. At first I thought it was powdered cream, but then I remembered she drinks her tea with lemon to keep her vocal chords in good shape. So now I am wondering; what if someone who works in that infirmary is trying to make her sick so she can't get out of the bed Friday in time for the campfire.. Problem is I have no idea who works in the infirmary at night and closes it up. I'm going to ask Thomas tomorrow about that and let him know what was in her tea that she refused to drink because it smelled funny."

I looked up and said.

"White powder? What could that have possibly been and why or how? Lucky you did check on her or she might've gotten really sick if she would have drunk that tea. Did she ask you to smell it or did you just decide to on your own?"

He looked as he stopped writing in his red journal.

"No she actually asked me to smell it because she thought her allergies were acting up and that she was having a hard time smelling. So I did and also thought it smelled funny to be tea. That's why I took it away before she drank it and made her a fresh one in another cup too. I couldn't put lemon in it though because they were completely out of it. So I made her tea and put 2 teaspoons of sugar and some milk. Then I gave it to her and she gave me no problem taking her medication to ease the throbbing in her leg from that damn blade. Then when she finished her tea she asked me to give her a kiss goodnight and drifted off to sleep without dreaming. Just able to sleep soundly."

I scratched my head in confusion.

"Hmm that's really weird. You really should go talk to Thomas; Alvin and see what's going on? Or be the one who gives her the medication and tea so that doesn't happen again. I mean you're a counselor right? Don't the counselors take different shifts in the infirmary? Wait a second wasn't it Rhonda's boyfriend's turn tonight if I'm not mistaken? See you in the morning Alvin I'm really beat and completely drained of energy thanks to my feisty girlfriend."

He just laughed.

"Yea sure whatever you say Theo goodnight. I'll go talk to Thomas first thing in the morning thanks Theo."

I finally fell asleep and then I heard him get ready for bed. I looked up at his bunk and watched as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Then I sighed and fell back to sleep after I made sure he was covered even though he's older than me but I do still worry about his health especially after he and Brittany got the flu around the same time years ago. Then after they had it Simon and Jean got it too…Lucky for me and Elle we never got the flu like our brothers and sisters.

The next morning around 5:30am I realized my brother Alvin wasn't in his bunk. I tapped Simon and got yelled at.

"Theodore it's 5:30am; what are you waking me up for? I'm trying to sleep what the hell do you want?"

I looked at Simon.

"Alvin isn't in his bunk. Where do you think he went?"

Simon looked and responded.

"Probably to go check on Brittany in the infirmary; can I go back to sleep now? Theo he didn't go anywhere else. Why are you making a big deal out of it anyway? Theo answer me now!!"

I ignored my brother and snuck off to the infirmary where I saw Alvin over Brittany shaking his head.

"Alvin what's the matter? Are you ok? Alvin talk to me why are you so worried; she's only sleeping. Alvin what has gotten into you?"

He just looked and responded.

"She has a fever and I am really worried. Does that answer your question? I just came here and felt her head and it's burning up! What the hell is going on Theo? I checked on her earlier and she was at normal temperature. Now I just put the thermometer in her mouth and it's already 99.9.Yet it hasn't beeped yet. What am I going to do? I'm no doctor? The last time she had a fever like that is when we both had the flu years ago. I have to go and get the nurse…watch the thermometer and smell that juice too."

I watched as Alvin ran out of the infirmary and smelled the juice that Brittany drank. Then I realized it didn't smell right. I shook my head and looked at the schedule posted on the wall bout the counselors scheduled in the infirmary throughout the day. I still kept my eye on the thermometer while I walked over to the wall.

'Let's see at 10:00 pm was Taylor and my brother found white powder in her tea. Now it's 5:40am and the juice next to the bed has a weird smell and it's Taylor again. Hmm I wonder if he has anything to do with all of this?'

I heard the thermometer beep and checked it. It read 100.1. Then I felt her head and realized it was really hot. She woke up and said.

"Yea he has a lot to do with it; he's Rhonda's man. I really don't feel so good. Where's Alvin?"

I stroked her forehead gently and responded.

"He ran to get the nurse. We'll get down to the bottom of it Brittany; now they really pissed your man off! Get some sleep the nurse will be here any minute now. I don't think it's that serious. But we have to find out who is causing all of this?"

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you Theo you're a good friend. I wish I knew what he was putting in my drinks that is making me feel so sick. Oh Theo give me the garbage can quick I feel like I'm going to…."

I grabbed the garbage can and she threw up in it. Then she lay back down and closed her eyes. At that time my brother ran in with the nurse. I looked at him and said.

"According to this schedule both times the drinks smelled weird; Taylor was the one scheduled in the infirmary. What I'm assuming is the 1st time you stopped her from drinking it. But this time you were unable to. Smell the juice I bet the juice smells as weird as her tea did earlier. Alvin her temperature is 100.1 and she just threw up too."

He took the juice from me and smelled it. Then his eyes slanted in anger.

"The same smell from earlier. Teddy come with me I wanna show you something. Let's go the nurse is going to check her. This is real serious!"

I followed him in the kitchen and he dumped the juice and pointed out the white powder from the bottom of the glass.

"See what I mean the same white powder was at the bottom of her tea cup earlier. Now it's at the bottom of her juice and she drank half of the glass. What is it? What do you mean she threw up and her temperature is over 100? What is going on here? That's it I'm showing the nurse the stuff that was in her drink. Now I'm really starting to get pissed off. Give me a small container Theo?"

I went to the cabinet and grabbed a small container. Then I watched as he poured the powder in it and covered it. Then he washed out the glass and sterilized it with hot water. He then put some water in a glass and drank it to calm himself down. Then we both walked back to the infirmary and he handed the nurse the container with the white powder. We both watched as the nurse handed Brittany a clear liquid.

"Here Brittany dear drink this it'll clean out your system and Alvin hold this ice bag on her head. I'm taking the container down to the hospital to get it examined. The signs she's showing are signs of a date rape drug college boys, men, and others use to take advantage of their victims. Yet again I'm not really sure. Theodore Seville return to your cabin. Only counselors are allowed up at this time? I know what I have to do and Alvin hand me the schedule of counselors scheduled in the infirmary too. One of the counselors is trying to do something to her and she's not falling for it. I'll be back later; Alvin she'll be fine I promise."

I watched as he pulled up a chair and held the ice bag over her forehead shaking his head. With his other hand he stroked her forehead gently and moved her bangs back from her eyes. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Oh Alvin thank goodness you're here. She told me that one of the counselors slipped something in my drink and I'm a good fighter that's why I keep on feeling sick. What do you think it is causing me to get sick? I don't want to be stuck in this bed on Friday night we celebrate our year and 10 month anniversary. Alvin I'm really scared!"

He smiled at her and said.

"Don't worry after the nurse gets that analyzed then we'll be able to do something about it. I promise love puddle as long as I'm here no one will hurt you. Now get some sleep Brittany so the temperature can drop. I'm not going anywhere; I'm right here."

The nurse turned to him and said.

"Alvin don't move that garbage can from the side of the bed. The liquid I just gave her will force the cause of all of this to leave her system. So be prepared to hear her throwing up all night! Don't be scared once it's all out then we'll catch the one responsible mark my words we will and I think I know who is responsible. First I'm going to get this powder analyzed and then I'll deal with my daughter Rhonda!"

I watched as his eyes rose.

"Your daughter is my ex girlfriend Samantha's best friend? Now I do know who caused all this, but I'm not saying anything till I prove I'm right. Theodore you heard Nurse Torres go back to the cabin! Move it Theo now I am not leaving her side until she feels better. Now march back to the cabin young man; unless you rather stay here? Let me know and just make sure you let Simon know so he doesn't go freaking out!"

I thought for a second and said.

"I'll let Simon know what's going on. No I'm too tired to stay here and watch over her with you. Besides I have to call Elle and let her know what's going on and Simon has to tell Jean."

Brittany looked.

"No don't either of you call my sisters or let them know what's going on! They'll freak out and be uneasy. Theodore don't you dare! Oh I think I'm going to be sick. Alvin the garbage can please!"

He pushed it back to the side of the bed and closed his eyes when she threw up yet again.

"Ill that's gross. Wait till I get my claws into the son of a bitch responsible for this! I'm not a human I'm a chipmunk and have sharp claws!"

I watched as my brother opened his eyes and responded.

"Brittany I know you don't want them to know, but they are your sisters and you 3 are very close! They need to be clued in what's going on sweetie. Go on Theodore see you in the morning thanks again. Now go get some rest."

I walked back to our cabin and Simon was awake in his bunk.

"So did you find Alvin? What's going on? Jean just called me because she's worried. Theodore what is going on with Brittany?"

I looked and responded.

"Well someone is slipping something in Brittany's drink and making her sick. Earlier when Alvin went to check on her she told him that her tea smelled funny. So he smelled it and also realized it did smell weird. So he walked away and cleaned out the cup only to discover some white powder at the bottom of her tea cup. At first he didn't think it was a big deal so he just sterilized the cup and made her a new cup. When he bought her the new cup she drank and it and fell asleep. Then when he just went to check on her this morning; she had drunk half of the juice and her fever was almost 100. So once again he took the glass to the kitchen and sterilized it. Then he showed me the white powder. We both decided the wise thing to do was to show the nurse the powder. So we collected it and put it in a small container to show the nurse. When we came back she told us that the signs Brittany was showing were the same as a date rape victim have after they are violated. Yet she said that Brittany wasn't; unless she was and none us are aware not even her! I hope that's not the case then she'll never trust a guy!"

Simon eyes rose.

"I doubt that's the case. Maybe the person responsible for slipping it in her drink was going to but Alvin showed up just in time and prevented it. He woke up in a cold sweat and screamed out Brittany's name. Then he got dressed and ran to the infirmary; may I emphasize ran!!"

Confused I looked.

"Huh but that's normal he was fantasizing again! What does that have to do with it?"

Simon hit me in the head.

"No baby brother he wasn't fantasizing. Did you not hear me cold sweat not regular sweat like when we fantasize. When he screamed her name out he was worried not satisfied! There's a difference boy that little glass of yours is always half full! He felt she was in danger Teddy!"

I was still confused and shook my head.

"I don't get it. Hey what do you mean the little glass is half full Simon?"

Bobby woke up.

"Teddy in other's word you don't think when someone talks to you! That's what he meant and Alvin is really worried about Brittany. Simon is right he did feel Brittany was in danger and ran to the infirmary! You said white powder? That's a date rape drug grounded into powder and a lot more effective than when solid. My sister's husband is a cop and he told me that. But who would do such a thing to her; and did they succeed or not? Oh no poor Alvin! I'm going over to see if he's ok? He's my best friend!"

I looked and said.

"Campers aren't allowed out at this early in the morning just counselors. In the morning talk to him. Right now we all should get some sleep. Oh Simon we have to call her sisters and let them know."

He just glared at me.

"Its 5:45am Jeanette will not only yell but kill me. I'll call her in the morning and tell her. Theodore don't you dare call Elle she'll get in trouble by Tabitha. Besides their cells are off they are both sleeping especially Elle after making love to you 2 night!"

I glared.

"Why not announce it to the whole friggin cabin Theodore got laid damn Simon! So what I did and am glad! What is your problem anyway? You probably got laid more than once this week! So you shouldn't be talking now should you?"

Bobby looked.

"You experienced before Alvin? That is too hard to believe now I'm for sure he's lying about being innocent!"

At that thought Alvin entered the cabin.

"Why are you awake now all of you back to sleep I mean it! Bobby for the 100th time I'm not experienced yet! NOW DROP IT!! BEFORE THIS HERE CHIPMUNK POUNDS YOU BEST FRIEND OR NOT!! Now if you don't mind I'm going back to the infirmary! BACK TO SLEEP EVERYONE OF YOU!! ENOUGH!! THEODORE!!"  
I gulped.

"Yes Alvin goodnight. How is she doing?"

He responded.

"The temperature is down. I'm going to sleep in there just in case they attempt it again! She finally stopped throwing up too. Now she's fast asleep. I came to get my cell and pillow because Nurse Torres is supposed to call me and let me know what that powder is I found in her drinks. Now boys back to sleep all of you rise and shine at 8am for breakfast. Simon keep an eye while I'm gone huh?"

Simon looked up.

"Fine Alvin no problem. Try to get some sleep you really look exhausted and are about to pass out too! Stop stressing yourself out she'll be fine Alvin I promise."

We both watched as he exited the cabin and then fell back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Long summer Days

Long summer Days

Ch 9

"Caught in the Act in a Painful Way"

When I returned to the infirmary Brittany looked at me.

"Alvin Nurse Torres called and told me the stuff in my drinks was definitely a date rape drug. If you didn't walk in when you did I would've been in big trouble! Problem is I don't remember anything. What if the one who attempted it was able to succeed; and I have no memory what so ever! Then any hope of us advancing our relationship will be affected. Why is this happening to me?"

I walked over to her bed and smiled down at her.

"I don't know why it's happening. Brittany I really think you should get some rest and I'm keeping the can by the side of the bed just in case you have to throw up again. How are you feeling now; any better or do you still feel dizzy? Well your fever is gone and you stopped sweating. That's a good sign isn't it?"

She shook her head.

"A little better but I still have a pounding head ache I still feel nauseas though. According to Nurse Torres the symptoms can last up to 4 hours! I'm really scared he might've been able to take advantage of me. Shortly after I drank the juice I felt so dizzy and drifted out of consciousness! We have no way of knowing and it scares me! This is beyond hopeless! I can't even sleep because I'm so nervous that I can't even think straight!"

Alvin's dream sequence bout Brittany and Him!

'I bent down on my knees and grabbed her hand. She looked down at my hand and looked puzzled. Then I leaned down and kissed her full of passion. She accepted without hesitation and I felt her hands moving inside my shirt slowly slipping it off. It fell to the floor and she smiled up at me and continued to kiss me full of passion. Then my hands moved inside her blouse and I slipped it off to the floor. She moved her hands to my jean shorts and slowly unfastened them after I kicked off my sneakers and socks. Then she slid them off and caused them to fall. She stared up at me and said in a soft voice.

"Oh Alvin try to go easy on me; I'm so new at this! Aren't you afraid we'll get caught? I hope I'm not hallucinating because of that stuff in my drinks; cause If I am I will definitely know that whoever is responsible succeeded in taking advantage of me and therefore I won't be able to let my guard down so we can advance our relationship. Maybe I replaced his face with the only one I truly am in love with and willing to give myself to; because I know he loves me!'

I woke up from the couch and saw Taylor over her and screamed.

"Aww shit Brittany wake up it's not me! Brittany snap out of it!"

He looked at me and laughed.

"Now we'll see how long she keeps her innocence chipmunk boy! Watch in weakness as your little sluttish girlfriend screams out in pain while I thrust myself into her for going after my girls' best friend like she did at lunch! The best thing is she will think she made love to you and will never know I took her innocence from her! Sorry Alvin you weren't lucky enough this time; you're too involved in your own selfishness to even realize that I was in the room just waiting for it to take effect!"

I laughed and made a point.

"Umm Taylor you're forgetting one small detail; Brittany isn't a human girl so you're lucky if it lasts for 4 seconds. Oh too bad your time is up prepare to scream out in pain as her self defense takes affect right where it counts! Oh Britt show this predator how our kind handle them!"

I watched as her claws came out and dug in his family jewels causing blood to drip onto the ground. In the meantime I dialed Thomas's cell and waited for him to arrive. While I waited I laughed as he held himself trying to stop the blood. After I filed my nails I got up off the couch and picked him up by the collar and crushed them after my fist with my claws went into his mouth causing blood to spurt out on the floor! While the scratches from my claws also started to bleed! I glared and said.

"No one touches my woman and gets away with it kabish! Another thing I may be a chipmunk but can kick your ass and hospitalize you if I wanted to, but obviously you're going some where worse than a hospital. Possession of an illegal drug real smooth Taylor! I have the schedule right here ass hole I'm a counselor or have you forgotten! Nurse Torres had that powder analyzed and that's how I found out it wouldn't have the same effect it would on a teenage human girl! Brittany is a female chipmunk and has a tougher immune system!! DUMBASS!! Officer Angelo take him away he had this on him and put it in my girl's juice and tried to rape her! Oh and he's 17 ½."

He smiled at me as he put the cuffs on Taylor and dragged him out of the infirmary while Thomas looked.

"Wow Alvin you're a lot smarter than I give you credit for! How'd you come across that theory?"

I smiled and said.

"Oh my laptop doing some research after Nurse Torres told me what it was. Then I also remembered that it would only make Brittany really sick instead of the effects it would've had on her if she was human! She faked the whole thing out and it worked so you can't only give me credit she deserves some also! Theo also helped out he showed me the schedule that's why I stayed overnight with Brittany. I knew he would attempt it again and there was no way was I gonna let him succeed!"

Thomas looked at me shaking his head.

"Alvin maybe he didn't succeed bro, but he still drugged her. Those symptoms can last up to 24 hours you know or is it 4? I forgot I read about those types of drugs because my sister was a victim in her freshman year of high school because she went to one of those parties. The parties the jocks and all the cool people go to. You'll be invited to a few yourself; hello you're Alvin of the Chipmunks."

I stared and responded.

"Ok maybe I am but I'll never go to one of those parties. Too much goes on at them that a rock star like me can't get caught up in. Besides why would I even think of going I'm with Brittany? She'll not only kill me but dump me in a heart beat. If she even hears a rumor I went to one of those parties."

Brittany looked up from the bed.

"Can you two just drop it already? Really don't want to be reminded of what almost happened to me. It was a scary experience I don't want to experience ever again."

I watched as Thomas exited the infirmary and she sighed with relief too.

"Finally he's gone. I had to pretend I was about to faint because he was going to make you go back to the cabin. Alvin what's the matter; why are you so quiet all of a sudden?"

I stared and looked at her.

"No reason just really tired and concerned that's all. You are still showing the symptoms of the drug but you don't realize it. Unless you're trying to tell me something? I see where your eyes are Brittany and I don't think we should think like that now until we both know you're really over the effects of that drug."

She laughed as she got out of the bed and approached me lifting up my chin.

"Alvin you got the nurse just in time. The drug takes 20 minutes to take effect and you had her in here within 10. Besides you know how much I long to feel your touch. Why not take advantage and see how secure I feel in your arms? We're alone aren't we and I know you're still fighting it; it's in your eyes."

I looked deep into her ice blue eyes and felt her body heat rising as she stood next to me sitting on the couch. I swallowed hard and felt my body heating up as she touched me.

"Ok I know that, but what if it's the drug causing your sudden longing to here. Brittany I don't want to take advantage of you like that. I want our 1st time to stay in your mind not disappear like it will with that liquid ecstasy in your system. You thought Taylor was me that's not normal. What if I didn't warn you; then what would've happened?"

She looked and stared into my eyes.

"Alvin I am not suffering from any of those effects. Will you just stop and let your guard down?"

I knew she was lying and stared.

"Britt yes you are. I did a report on GHB in the 8th grade; and you have every sign they talk about when they mention it. I won't take advantage of you like that I'm sorry I just can't. Now please just listen to me for once in your life and get some rest and don't think about it right now! I'm not going to fight with you about it kabish; now go to sleep I mean it! You won't be rid of those symptoms till 10:40am this morning. Goodnight Brittany."

She looked and stared.

"I'm telling you I'm fine. Will you stop being so stubborn and trust me already will you? Alvin ok I made a mistake and thought he was you but that was temporary I snapped out of it thanks to you. Oh ok maybe I should lie down I still feel a little dizzy."

I watched as she got back in the bed and sighed. Then I drifted off to sleep more relieved. Around 7:30am my alarm went off and I woke up. She looked up and asked.

"Where are you going? Alvin you're not angry at me again are you?"

I shook my head.

"No of course not; I'm off to breakfast. You'll be fine I'll see you in a bit. Get some rest ok."

She stared.

"Ok see you in a bit. Love you Alvin and get some rest you look exhausted."

I smiled.

"Ok I will get some rest. See you in a while love you Brittany."

I exited the infirmary and Nurse Torres asked.

"So how is she doing? You look really tired yourself. Are you ok Alvin?"

I responded.

"Yea I'm just tired. She's doing a lot better but she's still dizzy. How will we know if he succeeded or not?"

She looked and responded.

"We won't until the 4 hours pass dear. She's a chipmunk and maybe she didn't get the whole effect because of it. Besides if she became alert during the attempted assault then she was a very lucky girl. Then again we have no idea what happened after she drunk that orange juice do we?"

I shook my head.

"No we really don't; Theo heard her screaming but no one was in the infirmary and she told me she had a nightmare, but that was the 1st time. The 2nd time I might've been too late or not! I really don't know what happened at 5:35am in the morning. Then around 6:00am he almost succeeded and I had to snap her out of it! Then her claws came out and he started to scream out in pain and then he was arrested. But shortly after she had a very sudden change in her body temperature and nearly attacked me. So I really have no idea what happened before I got there this morning."

She just sighed and said.

"Well I'll see you later I presume maybe with your brothers and her sisters. In a few hours we will be able to find out if he succeeded or not? '

Brittany exited the infirmary.

"I remember it now. Early this evening I didn't drink the tea and Alvin made me a fresh one. Then this morning I guess I was so thirsty that I didn't think to check my juice. About 20 minutes after I drank half of the glass I became dizzy, nauseas, and my body temperature suddenly rose. Then around 6am like Alvin said I think I drifted into unconsciousness and didn't realize Taylor was on top of me. But then I heard Alvin scream out that it wasn't him. So I woke up and my claws came out and I hurt him! So I doubt he succeeded because I can get up out of bed without a problem. Can I please join my boyfriend at breakfast? I'm fine I swear."

The nurse just looked at her and nodded.

"Very well go have some breakfast with your man Brittany. Anyway both the camps have to set up for our campfire tomorrow night. Just promise me if any of those symptoms come back you report right back to the infirmary! I mean it Miller! Go on you two the others are waiting."

I grabbed Brittany's hand and she put hers in mine. Then we headed to the mess hall to wait for her camp to arrive. Simon and Theodore were relieved to see Brittany up and about, but not as relieved as I was the symptoms just left her. We took our seats in the mess hall and Brittany sat on my lap as she ate her breakfast silently. Then she looked up and saw me playing with my food.

"Alvin eat please I can hear your stomach growling. Oh no that's Theo's stomach not yours growling. Now eat your breakfast you'll need your strength we have a lot of setting up to do."

We saw Rhonda and Trisha enter. Then Brittany glared at her as she approached us. She went off on Rhonda.

"Are you surprised to see me up and about? Well guess what tough rocks; your stupid little whatever he is failed to take advantage of me. You know why Rhonda?"

She stared and glared.

"Yea because no one can take advantage of you because you've basically slept with every single member of the basketball team except your man! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BOYFRIEND STEALING TRAMP!! Oh what's the matter Brittany; the truth hurts; Are you afraid you'll lose him a gain if he finds out exactly what his so called girlfriend is! Well answer my question BRITTANY MILLER THE BIGGEST SLUT IN THE MUSIC BUSINESS!!"

I just stared and looked up.

"Does it ever end with you? What part of leave me alone do you not understand? Rhonda you trash talking Brittany isn't going to make me dump her so give it up already! Another thing the only slut I see here is you. What happened when you made that play for me when Brittany was home sick? You won't talk about that will you? My brother Simon can refresh your memory; I'm going to finish my breakfast."

Simon laughed as he put his arm behind Jeanette's head.

"Oh how can I not forget that day? That was too funny. Brittany you're going to crack up when I tell you this. The day you were home sick Rhonda and Samantha tried to make a play for Alvin after school in the boys' locker room. Alvin here walked away and pushed both of them in the shower hitting the cold water on and said.

"Cool off I'm taken and won't deal with girls that slept with all my team mates. They ran to the basketball coach and told on him. So the coach laughed and asked.

"Oh really; you're a girl and are supposed to be in the girls' locker room unless you are a boy under that girl suit. Go dry off and report to Talbot's office Ms. Mendes and Samantha you join her since neither of you know the difference between a boy and girl."

I stopped eating for a second and had to laugh. Brittany just burst out laughing.

"You actually thought he'd get in trouble because you can't read! Too bad I wasn't there I would've made you both cry for making a play for my man! Are you sure you're a girl Rhonda? Oh wouldn't that be cruel if it turned out you're actually a boy and they all slept with you? Ooh too bad so sad now leave before I make you leave! I think Alvin said it already. You're not wanted here be gone and figure out what your sex is!"

Poor Tyler and Bobby ran into the bathroom.

"Oh I think we're going to be sick! Can you excuse us for a second?"

I just cracked up laughing and so did my brothers and her sisters. Thomas laughed on the floor rolling.

"Wait a go Brittany. No wonder why you and Alvin make such a good couple you both can be cruel!"

James looked and sighed.

"Talk about harsh Brittany! You're so much like Alvin it's not even funny. I'm sorry but that was just hilarious! Too bad I didn't see that. So how's it feel being a counselor Alvin without any boundaries?"

I just sighed and sipped my juice. Then I put my arm behind Brittany's head and she sighed.

"I'm so lucky to have you and will not do anything to mess that up! Well I can't stop being jealous when your groupies can't seem to understand what No means!"

I laughed.

"Yea tell me bout it. I love my fans but they can be so annoying sometimes! Well I guess that's the curse of stardom. Speaking of fans here we go again. Simon and Theo get your pens ready you too ladies."

Both my brothers and their girls took out their pens and signed autographs as the campers approached our table. Brittany and I also signed autographs when we were approached. Thomas and James just stared.

"What a life this is; we're friends with celebrities and yet they seem so different when we chill. Then when their fans approach them we're invisible again."

Simon looked and stared.

"Now you're acting ridiculous James. Now you know that's not true. We're normal teenagers like you guys but with a music career! At least we're not conceited like some of us!"

Theodore just sighed.

"Oh well that's just life Simon. What else would you expect they're the lead singers and the most popular out of both our groups!"

Eleanor rang in.

"Yea tell me bout it. Oh well without them then we wouldn't harmonize so well!"

Jeanette just stared at Gillian with her evil stare. Then she looked at Simon.

"You know you best set that little Simon groupie straight! Simon she's eyeing you up and down yet again and I'm going to pound her clear into the ground if she doesn't knock it off!"

We could overhear Gillian and a bunch of her friends trash talking Brittany and I just shook my head.

"Ok this is beyond ridiculous! If I hear another person referring to your sister as a slut I swear they will see a side they've never seen before come out cause I'm just about sick of it!"

Brittany looked and stared at me.

"See what I mean; you thought I was kidding! Well guess what I'm not! They kept on saying the same garbage when we were on our way up here when I was on the phone with you. Now you know why I hate to come to camp during the summer that's all the stupid girls say. Oh Brittany is such a slut no wonders why he can't seem to get rid of her! Maybe he's just hooked because she is such a whore! Oh yea I'll ignore them alright I'll show them what I'll do to them if they don't stop calling me that!"

Trisha approached Brittany.

"Well maybe if you'd stop dressing like a slut they wouldn't call you one! Did you ever think about that? No of course not your Alvin Seville's girl! A Slut with a bad boy what a perfect match! He was better off with Samantha but he's too blind to see it or to admit it afraid he'll hurt your feelings!"

I had to laugh at that remark.

"Yea right in Samantha's dream! You know what you are just jealous because she's with me so why not get over yourself and stop living in your fantasy world with your stupid friends Samantha and Rhonda! I gave her a chance and she blew it by sleeping with Johnny behind my back so it's her loss and Brittany's gain! End of story now stop looking for trouble with Brittany! She didn't do a damn thing to any of you but get with me and you all hate it!"

She just sighed and picked up my soda and poured it all over Trisha's head.

"Sorry I thought you needed to cool off; since you can't seem to keep your eyes where they aren't supposed to be! Bye now! Oh Alvin sorry bout that I'll get you another soda since I seemed to have wasted it on that piece of garbage because her eyes were wandering to a place they're not supposed to be!"

I didn't argue and just watched as she walked to the line to get another soda for me. I watched as Simon approached Gillian while Jeanette watched attentively. Eleanor just shook her head and sipped her soda while she listened to Gillian and Simon arguing with one another we could hear it at our table because Simon was not ticked off.

"Gillian will you just stop! You had your chance and blew it by dumping me! Now for the last time just leave me alone! I am with Jeanette and my heart belongs to her no one else not even you! Now enough and keep your eyes in that head of yours; I'm done talking to you and walking away bye and good riddins! We are over and that's final; so get over me already!"

Theodore just stared as he sipped his soda. Then he finished his lunch and watched as his ex Juliet kept looking at him. Then he turned away and asked.

"Umm Elle you're done with your soda. Would you like another one I'm going to get a new soda since mine is all watered down."

She nodded and he walked toward the line with Juliet following behind him. He shook his head as he talked to Brittany. I watched as Juliet tried to kiss him and he moved his face away.

"Ok now for the last time my name is Theodore and I'm with Eleanor! We've been over for years and now all of a sudden you come back and expect me to take you back. Well I'm not I have Eleanor and am happy now leave me alone!"

We all watched as Juliet made her way back to the table where Gillian, Rhonda and their clique sat. Brittany came back and behind her followed Theodore. He handed Eleanor her soda and she thanked him.

"Thank you Theo. "

He looked and stared as she read something on her laptop.

"What are you reading and why do you seem angry?"

Eleanor sighed.

"Oh nothing just the supply list for our freshman year in Edison High School. Why would I be mad; oh because your stupid fans have nothing better to do with their lives than trash talk us because we are with you 3! Besides that I'm just peachy and you!"

He just smiled at her.

"I don't know it's just you haven't even kissed me at all today. Is something on your mind? You really look angry! Elle what are you reading; don't tell me a supply list that doesn't go up till a week before school starts. Why are you covering the screen? Let me see please?"

Simon took a glance.

"Oh no not again with that garbage. Whatever you do don't let Alvin read it he'll be infuriated if he's not already!"

At that remark I looked up while Brittany still sat on my lap and rested her head on my shoulder. Then I watched as Eleanor closed her lap top.

"It's nothing Theo really."

Brittany saw my face and said.

"Don't worry about it; It's really nothing just a few minor adjustments on our layout for our space page. Elle let me see your laptop I want to show Alvin our space page still under construction. Because for some reason we can't seem to make the layout come out right."

I watched as Brittany logged on the internet and remained silent. Then she showed me her page and I looked. Then I saved her layout in the computer and opened our my space page.

"You mean a layout something like this."

Her eyes widened.

"Oh yes just like that but in Pink, Purple, and Green more of a girl layout not a boy. Can you help me out oh and by the way who made your layout?"

I smiled slyly.

"Simon and I. #1 you ladies should have it under music my space. That way no one can steal your songs if you post any or the pictures."

I opened the code for our layout and then copied it to the about me section. She watched attentively and smiled as I changed the title's color and put it in all 3 of their favorite colors. Simon looked and said.

"Alvin wait a second you're doing something wrong. Let me see I think you might've done something you weren't supposed to. Here's where you messed up watch the genius at work! You pasted it twice instead of once now submit it and show her the layout now!"

I just shook my head and clicked the submit button. She smiled when she saw the layout and kissed me on the lips and kissed Simon on his cheek. Then Jeanette and Eleanor smiled and were satisfied.

"Thanks boys. It's a perfect layout for us Girls of Rock N Roll!"

2 more chapters after this one; we'll see where Alvin and Brittany land in their relationship and the end of camp competition!! Then it'll be the end of Long Summer days…hope you enjoy the last 2 chapters!!


	10. Chapter 10

Long summer Days

Long summer Days

Ch 10

"Campers Missing In Action"

After breakfast we all went to the area where the campfire was supposed to be held. I watched as Shelly approached Alvin and started to get angry pulling him by me. She glared.

"Who do you think you are pulling him like that? Well answer my question. I was trying to ask him something? What are you an obsessed groupie or something! Let him go I wanna show him something?"

Alvin sighed.

"Ok enough you two. What do you want Shelly? Britt don't you dare start yelling at me I'll yell right back!!"

I looked and stared as he followed Shelly and crossed my arms by my chest. Jeanette glared.

"Don't start that again; he's not cheating on you! Will you stop already with the accusations!"

I heard Rhonda laughing.

"Ooh I think Alvin may be over you. He just kissed Shelly go see for yourself. If you think I'm lying then don't go and see! Told you he was tired of being with a slut like you! Now you know the truth go and cry BRITTANY!!"

I walked over to where they went and saw their lips on one another's. I started to yell.

"Alvin I caught you red-handed! Why you two-timing insensitive fur ball. You can have her I'm out of here! I hate you right now stay away from me! You are a jerk!"

He looked up and yelled.

"Brittany I didn't…oh man Brittany! Shelly don't you ever try that again I'm taken now let go of me! Brittany I can…explain…I hate my life right now I swear! Why is this happening to me!"

I ran off and was in tears. I sat on the bank of the lake and stared out at the lake with the vision of my boyfriend's lips pressed against another girls' instead of mine! I stared down at his name plate around my neck and shook my head. Then I skipped rocks across the water of the lake and sighed.

'They are right; he's tired of being with me. He just proved that to me when I saw him kissing that girl. That little whore who tried at the lake the 1st night of camp! Has succeeded in taking Alvin away from me!'

I heard his voice behind me.

"I don't want to hear any more of your excuses Alvin. I saw you kissing that other girl; so stop trying to tell me I was seeing things. Now I know you're tired of me then let's just end it now. I can't take your games anymore!'

He sat down next to me and put his arm by my shoulder.

"Brittany she kissed me; I didn't kiss her I swear. Why would I kiss another girl; when no girl can kiss me the way you do. I'm not playing games with you either I love you why is that so hard for you to believe? Look into my eyes I'm telling you the truth Brittany please. Don't listen to the way they talk about you. I would never go with a nother girl you mean everything to me and I swear I could never cheat on you. You have to learn how to trust me; we're together almost 2 years! I want to show you something only counselors know about; but you can't tell anyone else promise me! Let's go tell the others we're going for a walk? Come on now."

I saw his eyes and knew he was actually telling the truth for once. I gave him my hand and we walked over to the others while Shelly stared.

"What ya looking at you little slut! What mad cause we kissed well tough isn't it!"

Alvin looked.

"Whoa you kissed me. I didn't kiss you Shelly and that's my girlfriend you're talking to! So shut up and leave me alone; I'm not interested now like I wasn't interested the night by the lake!"

I laughed at her face and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. Then he told the others.

"Brittany and I are going for a walk so we can talk alone. We'll see you all at lunch. Oh Thomas I'm going for a walk with Brittany. We should be back before lunch time."

Thomas winked at Alvin and said.

"Sure you're going to talk; whatever Alvin don't be too long. You're still a counselor you know! Oh make sure Johnny is alone in his cabin. If he's not call me on the walkie talkie and I'll handle it!"

He sighed.

"Yea I know that Thomas. See you in a bit. Bobby and Tyler don't even say a word or I'll knock you both out!"

Simon also winked at Alvin and so did Theo. My sisters just sighed and went back to what they were doing.

"See you and Alvin at lunch Britt behave yourself now!"

I said nothing and felt Alvin's arm wrap around my waist as we walked together through the woods. He looked by the solitaire cabin and saw Johnny making love to Samantha again. He shook his head.

"He never learns does he. Ill how can he with her? Not this chipmunk hell no!"

'Yo Thomas it's Alvin; they're at it again. Some one is letting her out of solitaire and we have to find out who it is! Something definitely isn't right and where is my key to the solitaire cabin! I can't believe this. Thomas I can't find my key to the solitaire cabin! Where could it be? I have the other keys; ok this is definitely not my lucky day!'

I laughed as I pulled the keys from his other pocket.

"Alvin those are your house keys you silly chipmunk, and this one is the keys to the camp Counselor Seville! Boy you have a bad memory. You always put your house keys in the pocket with your cell so you don't lose them. Here you go Alvin; do we have to go in there?"

He took the keys from me and smiled.

"No I'll go in you stay out of sight. She'll try to get you in trouble. I'm the counselor it's my job unfortunately. You know what go to the cave deeper in the woods and I'll be right there I promise."

I walked through the woods and came to the cave he told me about. I saw an opening and entered. Then I lay on the mattress and stared up at the ceiling. I saw the candles and knew what he was up to, but wasn't sure If I was able yet. Especially seeing him kiss Shelly earlier. I also saw root beer bottles in a cooler and took one out. I drank it and waited for him to enter the cave. Then I realized his journal was opened and stared at it. I closed it and put it on the table next to the mattress. On the back he wrote in silver sharpie.

'Alvin Loves Brittany 4Eva…'

I just smiled and put it back before I got caught and yelled at. After I finished my root beer I closed my eyes and thought back to early this morning when Taylor tried to take advantage of me. I still felt lucky Alvin was there to stop him and put him in jail just like he did with Joshua! Then I thought about what he said earlier about me hallucinating thinking Taylor was Alvin and making that play for him in the infirmary. Yet I still wondered why he turned me down yet again like he did while we were on tour a year ago. I heard someone coming and froze.

When I heard the entrance close I knew it must be Alvin. Like I thought he sat down next to me on the mattress and stared.

"Welcome to my hideaway from stress. This is where I go when my friends or brothers get on my nerves in the cabin. Which is basically every day that passes. What about you? Are you ok now; or do you still think I am an insensitive two-timing fur ball? I can't believe she kissed me I was minding my own business. Then she asked me to help her lift something and then her lips were on mine. Then I heard you screaming and tried to explain, but you were gone and no one knew where you went, Well Eleanor knew but no one else. I'm sorry she caught me off guard; I'm not perfect Brittany! I do make mistakes but it doesn't mean I don't want you in my life! Can you pass me a root beer please? I'm trying to get over seeing those two on top of one another when he's supposed to be in there by himself; and definitely not with her."

I laughed.

"Oh really that must've made your stomach turn seeing you ex with nothing on and screwing another guy! Unless you really didn't give a damn; since we all know how much you despise her!"

He looked and shook his head.

"No actually I picture you and I in that scenario so I don't get sick. Umm did I say that out loud. Oh boy please don't smack me for thinking like that. I can't help it you're umm…a…."

I smiled slyly at him.

"Oh really then why do you always stop yourself when you get like that? What stops you when you know I am willing? I just don't understand Alvin; what do I have to do to make you realize these things?"

He just sighed.

"I don't know what stops me; no matter how hard I try for some reason I just can't. I just wish I knew why you were pressuring me so much Britt. Why are you so anxious? Then this morning; what was that all about anyway; you nearly attacked me and scared the daylights out of me too. "

I sighed and responded.

"I really have no idea. Maybe it was the effects of the GHB in my system. Then it could've been me; Alvin I really don't know I'm really sorry. Then I saw you kissing Shelly and my day got worse. I really thought she succeeded in taking you from me. Her lips were on yours and my heart just broke in half; making me have flashbacks of you and Samantha making out in between classes while I stood there and watched as tears formed in my eyes. "

He smiled slyly and said.

"Britt no one is going to take me from you. How many times am I going to tell you that? You have to learn to trust me more instead of constantly accusing me of cheating on you. Which I never would. I am a rock star and tend to flirt with my fans, but you're always the one I'm with after the show ends and the signings. Are you alright now or are you still angry at me? I didn't kiss her back; actually I was trying to push her away from me but you yelled at me and that made me get up and come after you."

I smiled at him and sighed as I lay back down on the mattress staring at the ceiling.

"Oh it's so quiet in here and seems so romantic. We're actually away from our brothers and sisters for once and alone too. That barely happens now that your father is on top of everything we do."

He was about to kiss me when his walkie talkie went off. He shook his head and answered.

"Alvin here what is it Thomas? My brother and Elle are not there? Where could they be? Oh man this is not happening to me. I'll go see if I can find them Alvin out since my baby brother is from my cabin! I'll call you to let you know if I find them or not. Yea I know it's my responsibility don't remind me! Alvin out bye Thomas!"

I watched as he put his walkie talkie on his belt and asked.

"Can I go with you? Eleanor is my baby sister you know? Where could they possibly have gone?"

He shook his head and then he blew out the candles. We exited the cave and I followed behind him as he called.

"Theodore or Eleanor where are you? Why is this happening to me; what am I cursed or something? THEODORE!! Remind me to kill him if I find him!"

I nodded and responded.

"Yea that makes the 2 of us I'll tell you! ELEANOR; THEODORE where are you 2? It's Alvin and Brittany; ok you 2 this isn't funny anymore! ELEANOR!!"

As we got deeper a wolf glared at us and he grabbed my hand.

"Oh no I'm not about to become a wolf's main dish. Brittany grab my hand we have to climb so he can't get us! AAAGH!!"

I took his hand and we climbed up the tree and watched as the wolf tried to claw us! I began to shake and grabbed onto him!

"UMM Alvin do wolves climb trees! Are you sure they don't this one doesn't seem to have a problem it's coming! Let's get out of here I'm too young to die! ALVIN are you listening to me! Hurry up he's gaining on me!"

He grabbed my hand right before the wolf clawed me and we climbed 5 trees until that wolf fell in the lake and got washed away down the stream. We both sighed with relief as we watched the wolf lose its grip and fall into the river taking it downstream! He grabbed my waist as he grabbed onto a vine and swung back down to the ground. Soon we made our way to where Theodore and my baby sister was. I realized that Theodore got his leg caught in a log and tapped Alvin.

"Look there they are. Oh no Alvin your baby brother has gotten his leg stuck in a log and that wolf is about to make chipmunk stew out of him. I watched as Alvin rubbed two twigs together and made a fire. He used it and made the wolf run away after he singed his fur. Then he dropped it and ran to Theodore screaming.

"Alvin my leg is stuck I can't seem to budge it and this log is about to fall. I'm too young and hungry to die! "

In the meantime Eleanor ran into my arms and cried onto my chest.

"Brittany that wolf almost got us and that's how Theo got his leg stuck in that log! We just went for walk cause some kid was picking on Theodore and then his cell died and we ended up getting lost!"

I held her close and watched as Alvin fought with the wood to free Theodore's leg. He shook his head because he couldn't seem to budge it and the log began to crack! Theodore grabbed onto him and was crying.

"Alvin hurry up it hurts and this log is going to fall!"

Alvin took a huge rock and banged on the hole where Theo's leg was stuck and managed to break it wide open. He pulled up on Theodore's leg and finally freed it. He yelled.

"Give me your hand you big baby! Theodore hurry up if I go any farther this thing is going to fall and take us both with it! THEODORE GIVE ME YOUR HAND!!HURRY UP THIS THING IS LOSING LEVERAGE!!"

We watched as Theodore closed his eyes and gave Alvin his hand. Alvin grabbed him and ran to the bank just as the log fell and cracked into a million pieces when it hit the rocks below in the river! Theodore grabbed Alvin and cried into his chest.

"That was too scary Alvin! Let's get out of here oh no that stupid wolf again! We're mince meat!"

Alvin grabbed a flare gun from his pocket and shot it at the wolf making it run away and whimper as it ran off!! Then he used his walkie talkie.

"We found them…Thomas we're on our way back!"

He glared at Theodore and Eleanor.

"You 2 are in trouble for wandering off; I hope you're aware of that. Do you have any idea how dangerous this part of the woods are? The hunters set their traps out here and what would've happened if one of you got snagged in any of them. You'd be in more trouble than you were! Now let's go I mean it….Move it Theodore and Eleanor now!"

He used his navigator on his cell and we made our way back to the camp grounds. Thomas glared.

"Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller my office now! Well done Seville; I guess we made a good choice making you a counselor! ALVIN!"

Simon knew what his problem was and said.

"Brittany leave him alone! He'll be fine just let him cool off! I guess where they ended up brought back bad memories!"

Confused I looked.

"Huh what bad memories? Simon what are you talking about? SIMON answer me what ticked him off so much! He's my boyfriend I think I should know what is pissing off my man don't you think it's only fair! Hello are you listening to a word I'm saying SIMON!!"

Jeanette sighed.

"Brittany leave it alone. Let Simon go and talk to him they are brothers you know! I have no idea what that was all about I'm as clueless as you are. Whatever it is they don't want us to know and we should leave it at that! Even if we are with them! Maybe it's best we don't know it can be serious or very painful? Come on Tabitha is calling us Brittany?"

I ran off and followed where Simon ran after Alvin. Then I saw him crying on Simon and gulped. Alvin heard me and wiped the tears from his eyes. Simon just looked and shook his head.

"Sooner or later she's gonna want to know Alvin. You can't hide it forever! Just like I can't keep it from Jean much longer. They are our girlfriends they should know don't you think? "

He shook his head.

"No I'm not talking about its too painful for me to relive alright! Seeing those traps made me remember something I've kept out of my mind for so long until Theo had to go and end up in hunters' territory that is! Just leave me alone alright all of you! I just don't want to be bothered! I'm going back to the cabin to get some sleep! See you at lunch Brittany. Go to arts and crafts Simon and just leave me alone!"

I waited until Simon left and sat down next to him as he skipped rocks along the lake shaking his head. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Alvin what's the matter? What don't you want to talk about? Talk to me please I'm your girlfriend. Don't be like this with me now?"

He shook his head.

"I saw someone that was very dear to me get killed by one of those damn traps in the woods. I watched as he stepped in it and was crushed by it's force! Way before Dave took us in and my baby brother almost got snagged in one today that's why I was so angry! I can't believe he got himself lost out in that area of all the areas in the woods! Brittany I'm fine really just still very tired. I didn't sleep at all last night because I was worried about you. I need to go lay down; I'll see you at lunch. You should go and lay down yourself you also look tired!"

I gave him a kiss goodbye and followed my camp back through the woods. Still wondering why Alvin got so angry because of where they wandered too! I just sighed and tried not to think about what almost happened in the woods when we went after Theo and Elle!


	11. Chapter 11

Long summer Days

Long summer Days

Ch11

"Trustworthy or Not"

Around 11:30am my brothers entered our cabin and Simon shook me.

"Alvin it's almost time for lunch. Are you sure you're ok? You really seemed mad earlier this morning. Have you cooled down from what happened with Eleanor and our baby brother yet? He was afraid to come near you; because of the way you yelled at him earlier. He's our baby brother and not very good when it comes to directions. So where did you 2 disappear to earlier?"

I sat up and stretched.

"We went for a walk. Where else would we have gone? Yea I did cool off Theo come here. Sorry I yelled at you but you could've been killed. Don't ever wander off like that again understand."

He smiled and hugged me.

"I won't do that again I promise. I didn't mess up your time alone with Brittany did I?"

I shook my head.

"No not really? I was about to kiss her then Thomas called me and told me bout you 2 missing. So then we went looking for you two and found you. Come on boys it's time for lunch."

We all got dressed and headed to the mess hall. Brittany stood up and signaled us to join them. Tyler and Bobby were preoccupied making out with their girls; and I took my water bottle and squirted them both.

"Do you two mind? What is it with you 4? Is there anything else between you'll than oh never mind. Anyway let's go join Brittany and her sisters so we can eat lunch. Tyler now I mean it breathe already."

We approached the table and Brittany looked up and greeted me with a kiss. Then she whispered in my ear.

"Oh Alvin can we go to that secret place we were at earlier? Please it's so romantic in there and also very quiet? Besides we're alone."

I smiled and whispered back.

"Sure after I put my cabin to sleep. But how are you going to get away without getting caught? Any suggestions on how we'll pull it off hmm Brittany?"

She stared and showed me her name tag.

"Oh that can be arranged I think. I just became a counselor so we're not really breaking any rules. Tabitha is pregnant and can't be out here in the heat. So since I'm the eldest; Thomas made me the new counselor to take her place while she's on her leave. I was trying to tell you that earlier but then we had to go and look for Theodore and my sister."

I heard that and my face lit up.

"Oh really; remind me to thank Thomas for making you a counselor? Who got her pregnant anyway?"

She stared and responded.

"Oh that jerk that drugged me. It turns out he's her man. Real good to know huh?"

I sipped my juice and nodded.

"Yea real good to know. Yet he goes and messes with a teenager? Now I really wish we were on tour and not here."

Rhonda approached us and looked at Brittany.

"Even though you're a counselor; you're still the biggest slut in our camp! You act like one and dress like one to. Why he stays with you is beyond me. I thought he had higher standards than that. What else would you expect from a rock star anyway!"

I stared and laughed.

"Obviously my standards are higher than you think; because I'm not with a slut like you! Another thing keep on talking and watch how fast you end up in solitaire with Samantha in solitaire. Now enough of the trash talking I've had it! Now get away from us; you're taking up my oxygen! Go Rhonda; did I stutter?"

Simon and the others laughed. Then we watched as she ran off in tears. Brittany also laughed and went back to her lunch. After we were all done laughing we all finished our lunch and talked amongst ourselves. The bell rang for lunch to end and we gave our girls a kiss as they made their way back through the woods. All except Brittany she stayed back.

"Go on ladies I'll meet you all back at the cabin. I have to go and check on Samantha and make sure she's alone. "

She watched as they made their way back and smiled at me.

"So we'll meet at 10:30 or 10pm tonight? The same place right?"

I smiled at her and responded.

"Yes Brittany; how about 10:15pm so we can wait till everyone of our campers are asleep. Let me go with you to check on Samantha. Hey Chase do me a favor and keep an eye on my campers for a few? I have to show Brittany where the solitaire cabins are. Besides I have to let Johnny out his time is over. "

He smiled and I caught him eyeing Brittany up and down. I stared at him and glared. He looked and gulped.

"Sure Alvin no problem. Bye Brittany and umm welcome to our team. I'm going now stop looking at me like that. I have a girlfriend and like my face where it is right now. Cabin 13 let's go to Arts and Crafts. Man Alvin you're definitely in love with Brittany; see you at dinner."

We made out way through the woods and Brittany saw Tabitha's key in Samantha's hand. She stared and said.

"Stay here Alvin; she's from our cabin I'll deal with her. Just stay out of sight."

I stayed out of sight and watched as Brittany walked up to Samantha.

"So that's where the key to the solitaire cabin went. You are not supposed to have it now get back in side. You're in solitaire and not supposed to get out."

I heard her yelling.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You're a camper just like me; so you have no right. Now give me that key you little slut. I mean it Brittany give it to me or get pounded!"

She glared and said.

"I'm a counselor now and I said get back inside and don't come out understand! Now for threatening me you're in here until the end of camp bye Samantha! Besides I already know who was behind all that garbage with Josh and then Taylor drugging me and trying to rape me! You really have your nerve you know that especially pulling a knife on me! You tried to break Alvin and I up and guess what? You FAILED miserably; we're still going strong! So eat your lunch and stay put!"

She locked the door and walked over by me. Then she put the key back on the key ring and said.

"You believe this Tabitha actually gave her that key so she can come and go as she pleases! That's how she got in Johnny's cabin how sickening!"

I had to laugh.

"I had a feeling someone was letting her out, but you proved it. I have to get you back to your camp. Come on Brittany let's go. Besides that I have to let Johnny out his solitaire is officially over."

We walked back to her camp and she gave me a kiss goodbye. Jeanette and Eleanor laughed and Brittany yelled

"Jean and Elle get your butts back to Arts and Crafts! Move it you 2 right this minute! Bye Alvin see you later tonight; I'm going to kill my sisters! Can you excuse me?"

I laughed as she ran off after her sisters and headed toward the solitaire cabin. I unlocked it and said.

"Go on Johnny you're free. No more trouble or you'll be right back in here kabish! Now go on to Arts and Crafts; I'll be right there after I lock up the cabin. "

He ran off toward our camp and I locked up the cabin. Then I made my way back to the camp and sat in the chair next to Thomas while the boys made a project. He looked up and said.

"So now that Brittany is a counselor too; you can actually spend time alone with her. But you also can't forget your responsibilities as a counselor; no camper out passed 9pm no matter friend or family. No exceptions; must take disciplinary action when necessary even if it's a friend or family member when a rule is broken. Another thing no ignoring the walkie talkie no matter what you happen to be doing! Another thing you are not permitted to leave your cabin unless every single camper is asleep understood!"

I sighed and said.

"OK Thomas I already know. Stop reminding me will you? I know my responsibilities as a counselor and no I'm not hanging with you all tonight! I don't drink and will not get like that in the open. "

He looked.

"Alvin you're a counselor. You won't be breaking any rules I promise."

I still shook my head.

"No thank you I rather pass if you don't mind. "

He got angry but I didn't care. Arts and crafts ended and we headed to the obstacle course for the end of camp competition Camp Cruft vs Camp Posies which we lost a few years ago when Brittany and her sisters pulled us in to the mud. Then we pulled them in the mud also and laughed about it afterwards. After a few hours of practicing we headed to dinner and talked amongst ourselves. Then we all headed back to the cabin and Simon sat up in his bunk reading a book while Theodore sat up and wrote in his green journal. As for me I sat up in my bunk and read my comic book watching the time pass. I was anxious to go and meet Brittany after my campers were asleep. Theodore looked up and asked.

"Hey Alvin where's your journal? I haven't seen you writing in it since the night you and Brittany got into that really bad fight."

I looked down and responded.

"In my suitcase; I just haven't felt like writing in it gee. Besides there's really nothing to write about in it. My life as of right now is just boring and full of drama!"

Simon laughed.

"You think it's bad now; wait till High School bro. This is where all 3 of us will be tested. Everything with the girls and us are good now; but as soon as High School this is where all the problems are going to begin. Our fans will be all over us and tick the girls off. So let's not say drama just yet. Even though Alvin over there is already ahead of us with the fights with Brittany constantly!"

I stared.

'"Oh really say what you want; see if I care. We'll see who's talking when you and Jeanette get into a major fight McBorington! At least when Brittany and I fight we make right up! So shut your mouth and don't tell me how to deal with my relationship!"

Theodore remained silent and just went back to his journal. Johnny looked outside and shook his head.

"Here we go again the counselors are at it again. Alvin isn't it against the law for them to be drinking? I mean every last one of them is fewer than 21. Oh just so you know I already dumped Samantha. I just can't take her any more she's beyond a slut! Man she is sleeping with every single male counselor out there by the lake. See for yourself."

I looked and shook my head.

"Ok that's weird Brittany took the key from her. How the hell did she get out this time? Man now this conspiracy is definitely unraveling now and making me sick! I'm going to Thomas you all stay put I mean it!"

I stormed out of the cabin and Samantha looked.

"Oh Alvin join the fun I'll give you a double shot of some real loving! A love a chipmunk like you won't get enough of! Aren't you tempted?"

I shook my head.

"No not at all! I am not falling for it you blonde bitch now get lost and let go of me! I am with Brittany; and that's the end of it now leave me the hell alone Samantha! That's it now I've had it with you!"

She tried to kiss me and I pushed her into the lake and walked away. I knocked on Thomas's office door. Just to see him screwing Rhonda! I stared.

"Oh now it all makes sense you've been in on the whole thing! Oh this is not happening to me! You're the one who paid Taylor to drug Brittany! Oh no Brittany come in it's Alvin answer your walkie talkie please!"

Back at the Girls' camp.

I sat up in my bunk and heard my walkie talkie. Brittany here Alvin what is it? What's the matter?"

He responded.

"Where are you? I just found out the whole thing with the one responsible for Taylor drugging you and trying to rape you. Thomas, Samantha, Rhonda, and Taylor were all in on it! My own best friend deceived me! He set the whole thing up and played along with it! My life sucks right now! Alvin out do not come out of that cabin till I give you the clear it's not safe. That means Joshua is still around don't come out of that cabin I mean it!"

Joshua appeared.

"Alvin calm down; it wasn't me that tried to rape Brittany the 1st time it was indeed Thomas. He wrote the letter and everything! Taylor is his cousin and your own best friend paid Taylor to drug Brittany so he could attempt it again. But little does Thomas know I'm an undercover cop trying to bust whoever is responsible for various rapes at this camp! Any way the cops are on their way over here and as for Thomas's father he's in for a shocker! He'll be under investigation! I know you saw me try and make a move on Brittany, but it was actually Thomas in a disguise! I can prove it too…..see the video you recorded….hit ff and see the rest…..That's Thomas taking off that disguise."

I stared and crossed my arms by my chest.

"No way if you are a cop then show me a badge. I mean it Joshua I've been deceived too many times because of my fame and their jealousy because out of all the girls in the camp my Brittany is the only brave one to say no!"

He looked and opened his jacket. Then he handed me his badge. I read it and gulped. Then I watched as the cops arrived and cuffed Thomas. Joshua smiled and took the keys from Thomas.

"I'm going to call dad and tell on you bro. Making me seem like the one who is raping these young girls you have your nerve. Tabitha is my woman and is carrying my baby and we're engaged to be married. Go on Alvin back to your cabin to make sure your campers are asleep while I discipline the counselors by the lake. Go on Seville that's an order from the co manager of Camp Cruft!"

I ran back to our cabin and shook my head. Simon looked up and asked.

"Alvin what's the matter? What was all the sirens about?"

I stared and responded.

"My best friend Thomas set Brittany up twice and made it seem like it was Joshua. Joshua is his older brother. Thomas is the one responsible for all the rapes across the lake at Brittany's camp. He attacked my woman not once but twice. Simon my life really sucks right now!"

Joshua entered our cabin and looked.

"Alvin don't worry all the girls are safe now. As for Brittany she's still a counselor. I wouldn't take that away from her. Just calm down and relax. Boys aren't you all supposed to be asleep! Don't be angry at me Alvin when I was starting on you it was part of my undercover work. I think you're a pretty cool guy even if you happen to be a major rock star!"

I smiled and responded as I shook his hand.

"No problem Joshua. I'm just in shock knowing that my best friend is the one violating all these girls and not you. Didn't he say you all should be sleeping; lights out all of you now goodnight Simon and Theodore!"

My brothers gulped and shut their lights off and drifted off to sleep. Then I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Thomas's older brother? Instead you have me thinking you're the one responsible that's not funny!"

He laughed.

"I'm an undercover cop Alvin. I couldn't risk blowing my cover you understand don't you! Weren't you supposed to go and meet a certain Chipette at 10:15pm? Well were you or am I wrong?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Umm yea but it's not even 10pm yet. How'd you know that?"

Joshua laughed.

"I heard you as you walked her back to her camp. Go on Seville it's safe."

Ch 11 is finished…now ch 12 is where we find out what will happen with Alvin and Brittany! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Long summer Days

Long summer Days

Ch 12

"Trust no Longer an Issue?'

I sat up in my bunk and wrote in my diary waiting for everyone to turn in. Jeanette was busy reading a book, Eleanor was writing in her green diary, Miranda was on the phone with Alvin's best friend Tyler, Amanda was on the phone with Bobby talking about the last time they made love. She looked at me and said.

"Man Britt you have no idea what you're missing. The feel of your bodies entwined in one another as sweat drips down your bodies soaking the sheets below you. Oh and the sound of your breath getting heavy as he gets deeper inside of you! Then the sound of your hearts rapidly beats within your chests as you move across the bed so deep in the moment! Aagh the thought of it makes me wanna go and get some when the sun sets!"

I stared and shook my head.

"Can you spare me the details already! Well keep on hoping you will cause you're not leaving it's after 9pm, and after curfew! Why are you talking like that anyway? You have 2 inexperienced girls in this cabin. We don't want to hear about you and your man in your erotic moments! Amanda grow up already; there's more to a relationship then getting laid every time you're at his house! "

Miranda chimed in.

"Actually she even gets laid in her room when our parents aren't home! It never fails every time he comes over I can hear them at it through my walls and it makes me wanna puke!"

Amanda threw a pillow at Miranda and yelled.

"That is not true! Now you're over exaggerating! You have your nerve! We don't do it that often now; I ain't no inphemaniac! The only time we do is on our anniversary Ms. Know It All! Britt what happened that night in the infirmary? We've heard a lot of rumors and that's why the girls are branding you a slut! Did you and Alvin finally get to that level?"

I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it! It's something I rather not even think about! Amanda stop asking me!"

Jeanette stared and was concerned.

"Britt why are you crying? What really happened that night in the infirmary! Alvin seemed really worried about you at umm breakfast! Did you and him you know!"

I shook my head.

"No; we haven't and probably never will after what I experienced in that infirmary! I'm lucky if I kiss him again! That's how scared I was! Thank goodness he was there and was able to snap me out of it! Or I'd be a sorry chipette right now!"

Jeanette held me and I cried into her chest.

"Did Simon tell you? I told him not to; but I know he did."

Jeanette stroked my forehead gently.

"Yes Brittany he told me; but I don't understand why you didn't tell me or Elle we're your sisters? It was very aggravating to hear it from your man's brothers and not our sister! Its ok he didn't succeed so you really shouldn't be second guessing if you can put your trust in Alvin. He was there to prevent it from happening that should count as something!"

I smiled as my sisters comforted me. Then I heard my walkie talkie.

"Alvin; Brittany here what's up? You seem really angry about something?"

I listened as he told me.

'Britt I don't know how to explain this; but it wasn't Joshua who tried it at the lake. It was indeed Thomas. Then the night in the infirmary Thomas paid Taylor to drug you so he could try it again! I don't believe this because of all this crap! Because of we trusted him he decided to take his chance and try to scar you for life! Joshua was undercover all this time to catch the one responsible! He sure did; my own best friend Thomas... I can't believe how stupid I was not to see it! How could I be so blind? I only blame myself cause of my selfishness…not paying attention when it was there all along! The cops came and arrested Thomas; and several others. Now Joshua is in charge; he's Thomas's older brother and an undercover cop! I feel so used and just can't believe he deceived me like that! If you're not up to meeting me tonight I'll understand…I don't blame you either. I'm supposed to be your man and protect you; instead I let my best friend have a chance and who knows if he succeeded or not! I'm so sorry Brittany!'

I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Alvin stop blaming yourself….you did protect me. The results came back today He failed… How were you supposed to know? How were any of us to know? You snapped me out of it and gave me a chance to defend myself and then you finished him and put him in the hospital! You kept your promise to keep me safe…Stop criticizing yourself…I'll see you at 10:15pm…Brittany out!"

Jeanette looked at me as I hung up my walkie talkie.

"Are you kidding me? Did I hear you right? You're going to meet Alvin at 10:15pm. Wait our curfew is at 9pm."

I laughed.

"Sorry little sister, but that doesn't apply to me anymore. I'm a counselor and have no curfew! But you do and should be asleep! Lights out ladies!"

Amanda looked at me.

"Oh really and where are you off to? Still don't want some pointers from a well advanced teen like myself!"

Miranda laughed.

"Oh please tell her no! She's too well advanced for any of us to get pointers; you're better asking Jeanette since her and Simon are beyond intimately involved!"

Jeanette threw the pillow at her.

"You have your nerve Miranda! We're not that bad; and what does my sister need advice for she's with ALVIN the bad boy! Besides we're not human like you; and have more advanced hormones! Why would she want advice from someone who can't go a week without having sex with her man! I'll bet you 29 you won't be able to hold out for a week without getting some well Amanda is it a bet or are you chicken? Well?"

Amanda stuck her tongue out at my sister and put her comforter over her head.

"I'm going to bed; I don't have to listen to this. Anyway Brittany wouldn't be able to handle my pointers and will be clueless!"

I just stared.

"I rather be without pointers from you at least I won't have to go down on my man to get some AMANDA!"

Amanda got offended and threw a pillow at me.

"You don't even know what that means Brittany so shut up! At least I know how to."

Jeanette just stared and shook her head.

"Immaturity at it's worse. Anyway goodnight Brittany, Miranda, Eleanor, and Amanda."

She stuck her head up and flicked her hair. Miranda started laughing.

"What's the matter Mandy the truth hurts! Besides every female knows how to go down…duh!"

I looked and shook my head as all my campers drifted off to sleep. I sighed with relief and locked the cabin as I exited and made my way to the cave we were in earlier. I came to the entrance.

"Alvin are you in there? It's me Brittany…Alvin hello answer me please! ALVIN!!"

I looked around and didn't see him yet. I lay on the mattress and thought about the conversation I had with my sisters and felt better now that they knew what almost happened to me twice. Then I thought about the pointers Amanda was going to give me and sighed with relief I decided to pass! I looked around and just sighed as I played with Alvin's name plate around my neck. I looked at my watch and called Simon's cell. He answered half asleep.

"Brittany; Alvin is in Joshua's office. He'll be there in less than 10 minutes. Can I go back to sleep now? I'm really tired and have an awful headache. Simon out see you tomorrow."

I hung up my cell and put it on the table next to the bed. Then I decided to take off my sneakers and my socks. I sat up when I heard someone coming. I started to get scared and remained still.

"Alvin is that you? Hello someone answer me. It's not funny you're scaring me."

Alvin entered and smiled at me.

"Britt calm down it's only me. Who else would it be? Sorry I'm late but Joshua's father had to see me. Why are you so uptight? No one can hurt you anymore. Are you sure they didn't succeed? You're awfully nervous and shaking too."

I cried into his shirt and he held me.

"No they didn't; but Alvin I can't stop thinking about what almost happened to me not once but twice. Thomas's eyes so full of desire; and his hands inside my bikini bottoms moving his fingers. Oh Alvin don't make me continue. Besides Taylor drugging me and causing me to hallucinate thinking he was you. If you weren't there I don't want to imagine what would've happened to me. Both incidents so frightening! So frightening I don't think I can ever trust anyone again. Not even you; I should just be leaving. Bye Alvin I just can't do this right now. I'm so sorry."

He grabbed my hand.

"Brittany don't leave please. We haven't spent anytime alone since my father put his foot down with all 3 of us. Don't walk away from me."

I shook my head and said.

"I have to this time. I just can't deal with this right now. If I turn back around then we'll end up making out and the visions of those two trying to rape me will return and cause me to fear you. I can't take that chance I love you and can't put you through this ordeal."

I felt his lips nibbling on my neck and laughed.

"Alvin stop that now you're tickling me. Don't you dare I'll kill you. Alvin stop I mean it; I just can't be with you right now. I said stop. I just can't do this right now ;Let me go or I swear I'll….I'll…"

I turned around and looked into his sky blue eyes swallowing hard as my body heated up. Our eyes met and then our lips. I embraced him tightly while we kissed passionately. He smiled at me and said.

"You were just saying? Still want to leave; or did I prove a point? Did anything come back to you while we were just making out?"

I shook my head.

"No Alvin; but that was just after one kiss. I mean if we make out like we usually do then it'll come back to me and cause me to fear you!"

He lifted up my chin and stared into my ice blue eyes.

"Then that's just a chance I'm going to take. Brittany no matter what you say we both know you are not going to walk away from me. Maybe they attempted it, but neither of them succeeded so it shouldn't have anything to do with our relationship. This is the only chance we'll have to be alone without them bugging us as we make out on the couch or wherever we're sitting. You know I'm right; so stop saying you'll fear me. That will never happen because we're in love and have been for years."

I smiled at him and leaned into kiss him again moving my hands inside his shirt slowly moving it up over his red cap causing it to fall to the ground. He returned my approach and moved his hands inside my blouse and back out again to where it was tucked in. I felt my buttons slowly unfastening as he moved his hands down. I slid off my blouse and continued to kiss him passionately. He smiled slyly and led me to the bed below us still kissing me full of passion. A draft came over my body and I closed my eyes as the tears began to roll down my cheeks while the environment became steamy. I looked up and asked.

"Can we take it nice and slow? So far everything is ok; but we can't be too certain those visions won't come back. I'm really scared Alvin; but I know I want this to happen."

He smiled and moved his fingers to my lips.

"Shh no words. I know you are but you can trust me. Brittany I am nothing like that. Just put your trust in me and everything will be fine."

I nodded and swallowed hard as everything around us faded to red. It was so silent except the sound of my heart rapidly beating within in my chest while he came down on me. The tears rolled down my cheeks and my claws dug into his skin as we got deeper. My toes curled as everything but the sounds escaping my lips were heard and our hearts beating rapidly next to one another. Besides the heaviness of our breath as we both got deeper involved. As we continued my body relaxed and all I could do was lay there and indulge as we made love for the 1st time. He rolled off of me and sat up wiping the sweat from his body as he tried to catch his breath. He heard his cell ring and looked at his caller ID. He shook his head and put it on the table.

Then he lay back down on his back and stared at the ceiling. I sat up and wiped the sweat from my body holding myself as the pain went through every inch. He looked and asked after he caught his breath.

"Britt are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I? I tried my best to be as gentle as I could, but then my animal instinct took over I had no control whatsoever. I didn't mean to…"

I smiled as I leaned down to kiss him full of passion while my fingers wiped the sweat across his brow. He accepted without hesitation and smiled up at me.

"Aren't you rather feisty tonight! I'm the male here and should be more forward then you."

Again I laughed.

"Oh believe me you were forward Alvin; now it's my turn. You had your turn chipmunk boy; now you'll see how a chipette can satisfy her man."

I took a deep breath and moved up on him as we continued to kiss passionately. He dug his claws in the mattress below us and surrendered to me as I continued where he left off. Then his hands moved from his side and he wrapped his arms around me with several sounds of pleasure escaping his lips.

"Aagh Bri-ttany…."

An hour passed and he had me back on my back following his lead and causing my whole body to relax. My nails dug in the mattress as he came down on me and I screamed several times.

"Aaagh AL-V-IN; you're a bad boy indeed and all mine. If I'm aagh dreaming I hope I don't wake up. I love you so much!"

Finally we ran out of energy and I rested my head on his sweat soaked chest using my fingers to trace the lines forming his muscular chest down to his 6 pack. He smiled at me and caressed every inch of my body causing me to sigh. I felt his fingers running through my long, auburn hair full of sweat. He looked at me as he held me close.

"It's safe to say now we're more advanced than Simon and Jeanette…5 times in the same night. Let's just hope no one finds out just yet or neither of us will be able to live it down. Sorry it took me so long but you know what I went through before we got together. Then the incidents with Thomas and Taylor. I was leery because I didn't want to cause you to have those visions running through your mind as we made love. Just as you were very nervous because you didn't want those visions to cause you to fear me!"

I smiled at him and sighed with relief as my bare skin touched his. I was still in pain but knew it was worth it. He wiped the tears from my eyes and threw a light sheet over us with a battery powered fan blowing on us. Then he stroked my forehead gently and I fell asleep with my head on his chest. Shortly after I fell asleep he must've cause I woke up for a few when my walkie talkie went off and noticed he was asleep holding me close to him as he slept soundly. I sighed and smiled snuggling up to him after I responded.

"Jules I am not interested in chilling with you'll at the lake. For the 100th time I don't drink or smoke; besides I am not a slut and willing to screw all those guys by the bank! Thanks for the offer but I'll pass Brittany out! See you at breakfast bye now; I'm going to sleep goodnight."

He heard me yell and looked.

"Julie knows better than to use the walkie talkie unless it's an emergency! Ooh some people I swear! Mind you they're older than us and we're wiser than them…When my cell rang it was Chance probably asking me the same thing Julie asked you. Obviously Joshua went to his cabin or they wouldn't be out by that lake doing that stuff! He yelled at them earlier and they all left. So now he's gone they take advantage oh whatever that's them not us. Britt what time is it?"

I leaned over him and looked at his cell.

"It's 1:30am; we can't make it back without them seeing us. The last thing we both need is any of those sex crazed counselors seeing us all sweaty and completely out of it. Then we'll have a major problem. What time do those idiots go back to their cabins anyway/? Now I know why they are always groggy or falling a sleep at breakfast; they stay by that lake and drink, smoke, and have sex with one another out in the open too!"

He shrugged.

"It depends sometimes they go back at 2am and then other times not till like 4am. Unless we sneak back to our camps at the break of dawn. That way neither us will get caught. We'll probably be half asleep but back in our cabins in time to get them up for breakfast."

I nodded in agreement.

"That sounds good to me; it'll give me just enough time for the pain to recede from making love to you earlier tonight and hopefully I won't be on cloud 9."

He looked at me and smiled.

"You silly chipette it receded the 2nd time we made love. Unless I'm wrong; oh ok I'm shutting up now. Goodnight Brittany I love you."

I rested my head back on his chest and put my arm over him and we both fell back to sleep.

"Love you too Alvin and thank you for being so patient with me."

He opened his eyes for a few seconds.

You're very welcome Brittany. Goodnight I love you too. See you at the break of dawn."


	13. Chapter 13

Long summer Days

Long summer Days

Ch 13

"Unwritten"

Around 2:30am Alvin woke up and felt Brittany's soft skin pressed against his own. I sat up in the bed and wrote in my red journal with my right hand while I used my left hand to brush the bangs away from Brittany's eyes as she slept soundly on my chest with her arm over me. I finished writing in my journal and wiped the sweat from my body and shook my head. My cell went off and I checked the caller id.

"Ok Chance I told you I'm not interested in that sort of counselor fun. I'm only 13 ½ and way under age. Besides I don't drink or smoke and sure as hell don't get laid in the open like you idiots! Now stop calling me and asking the answer is no. Bye Chance don't call me again!"

I put my cell down and grabbed the walkie talkie.

"Josh come in it's me Alvin. Joshua please answer."

Joshua answered.

"Joshua here what is it Alvin? It's 2:30am I thought you'd be sleeping by now."

I sighed and responded trying to catch my breath.

"The other counselors are by the lake again drinking, smoking and most likely getting laid. They're also loud and woke up 3 of my campers; and also woke me up. Oh and Samantha is among them too; she must've snuck out of solitaire again and went to join them. I tried to warn them but they didn't listen and laughed at me. Josh please do something that's not a good example for the campers especially after what went down over here already. Besides every last one of them is under 18."

He sighed and responded.

"Ok Alvin I'll take care of it; umm Alvin get some rest you seem restless and you're not even 14 yet. See you at breakfast; and now Samantha pushed it she's going home tomorrow morning. I'm not going to have this garbage happening again and cause my father to get arrested when he had no idea what was going on here. Bye Alvin; Josh out."

I shut off my walkie talkie and felt Brittany moving. She smiled at me and used her fingers to trace the lines that formed my 6pack.

"Ooh Alvin you really are a bad boy aren't you? So what was all the yelling about? Are you sure it was 5 times? I only counted 3 the 1st time you started it then I took the lead and the 3rd time you started it and that's only 3. So where did you come across 5? Hmm? What time is it anyway?"

I looked ay my cell and responded.

"It's 2:30am and I just called Joshua to let him know about the others by the lake. Besides Samantha was among them and is not supposed to be out of the solitaire cabin. She's getting sent home tomorrow because Josh had it with her garbage and apparently so have I? Actually I've had it with all the groupies calling you a slut and calling you a liar about the incidents with Thomas and Taylor! I was there I know what he tried to do to you and it just pisses me off. The jealousy my fans have toward you because you are with me and they can't be."

She put her fingers to my lips and leaned over to kiss me passionately again. I looked up as her ice blue eyes gazed into mine and moved my hands from behind my head and gripped her tightly as she set me off again. She moved up on me and I closed my eyes as she continued. She paused for a second and I opened my eyes trying to catch my breath while I ran my fingers through her long; auburn hair sticking to her face from the sweat dripping down.

"What has gotten into you? All of a sudden you became such a bad girl. Mind explaining?"

She smiled down at me and said as she caught her breath.

"I've always been like this….but now I have you and you're known as the bad boy. I thought it was time for my bad side to come out since obviously we're the wild ones out of our groups. Don't you think it's time for me to play the part since we're finally together after so many years of hiding our feelings for one another?"

I smiled and said.

"Yes I think you're right; so what exactly are you waiting for then? I'm still waiting for you to finish what you just started. What is it now? Brittany will you stop doing this to me? Earlier you didn't want it to end and now you just set me off again and you're backing down; will you just talk to me already?"

She sighed and rolled off of me caressing my chest beneath the sheet.

"I don't know Alvin. While I slept a little while ago the incidents played in my head. This is beyond hopeless I swear! We made love 3 times earlier this evening and now I want to again but just can't! What is wrong with me?"

I looked and put my hand by her cheek.

"Maybe you've had enough and just can't take anymore. Brittany listen to me before tonight you were innocent and now you're not. 3 times in the same night is a little too much for your body to take. I am also feeling love for the 1st time and know I just can't take anymore. We're still teenagers and have to let our bodies cool down from the 1st three times we made love tonight. Believe me if you were able to again you wouldn't be like this right now. As for reliving those incidents with Thomas and Taylor you shouldn't be thinking about it. I'm the one you just made love to not any of them and you decided to give it up and wasn't forced. Do you feel better now?"

She rested her head on my chest and sighed.

"I guess you're right. Maybe this teenager is in way over her head having a guy like you as her man. I can't help it though; Alvin when we made love I felt so alive and secure when we were deep in passion. Then it ended and I guess I wanted more of your loving. I know there's a lot more to a relationship than getting laid every time we're alone, but I just can't get enough after I had a taste of it. You understand right; that's the only reason I set you off again. They always say your 1st is the one you never forget and in this case I just didn't want it to end. Besides it happened so fast that neither of us seen it coming. We didn't plan on making love a day before our 1 year and 11th month anniversary. I wanted to wait until we were together for at least 2 years; but my body had another plan."

I looked at her and said.

"Actually you're not really prepared to get to that level; it just seems to happen when you least expect it. You remember what happened with Simon and Jeanette? Simon just came over to see if Jean wanted to go out after she was done studying and what ended up happening. She said something that set him off and they ended up making love in your sister's bed when they were supposed to be studying. Theodore and your sister Eleanor were just making out on the hotel bed and ended up making love for the 1st time. With us it's totally different. One minute I was trying to comfort you and next thing we both knew we were on this bed making love not once but 3 times in the same night."

She smiled at me and said.

"Yes but you specifically said 5. I told you it was only 3. So I figured we should even the score and make it 5. What about you Alvin? The desire is still burning in your eyes and your body is starting to heat up again and now mine is. Besides it's not even dawn yet. You're also forgetting we're chipmunks not humans and mature a lot more faster than they do. This is where I shut you up and let the bad girl out in me…then I expect you to do the same when it's your turn. You are the bad boy aren't you?"

I nodded and watched as she moved up on me once again while she kissed me passionately trying to drown out the screams escaping my lips as she got more involved. My hands moved from behind my head and embraced her tightly as she continued to move up on me. The environment around us suddenly turned steamy and my heart rapidly beat inside my chest as I gripped her tightly letting out several moans as she came each time.

"Aagh ok you…oh proved your point. Aagh Brittany…you always get your way don't we? That's it enough games now this is where a male takes over you're in for a long ride baby girl….You want my bad boy to come out now you're going to wish you quit while you were ahead."

I pushed her down and she bit down on her lip as her nails dug into my skin drawing blood. She had her eyes opened for awhile watching as I came down on her several times causing her to scream out as I got deeper. Then she closed her eyes and embraced me tightly as we moved across the bed in passion. Finally when I realized she had enough I rolled off of her and wiped the sweat from my body as it dripped down. Even though the scratches all over my back and chest were stinging I moved my hand from the side and brushed it against her cheek. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand resting her head on my sweat soaked chest. She took several deep breaths and moved her lips across my chest and my abs. Then back up to my lips saying.

"Ooh now that's the bad boy I fell in love with years ago. Now we all know why you held back so long? Ok Alvin now I've definitely had enough to last a while anyway. What time is it? Look on the bright side I didn't take any pointers from Amanda; who thinks she's way advanced than half the teenagers her age. I think I offended her earlier too."

I looked as I moved her bangs back from her face sticking from the sweat still dripping off while she lay there helpless in my arms like a child.

"How did you offend her?"

She put her arm over me and responded.

"I told her at least I didn't have to go down on you to get some. Like she has to every time she's in the mood and Bobby isn't. Do you have any idea what that means or no?"

I shook my head and gazed into her ice blue eyes looking deep into my sky blue eyes.

"No not really never really heard that phrase used. What does it mean anyway? Umm do I want to know or am I better off not knowing?"

She took a deep breath and kissed me on the lips.

"Let's say a girl's mouth where it's not supposed to be on a guy? Ok my lips are on yours right….In order for her to get Bobby on they move away from the lips and down."

At that I stared.

"Oh no…not that? Please don't you ever go that far? It doesn't take that much to set me off. And you have learned that 5 times in the same night. Brittany we really should be getting back its 4:30A.M. "

I watched as she got up and got dressed then she brushed her hair out and put it back up in her ponytail. She turned around and stared at me.

"Alvin what exactly are you looking at? Don't you start that again; let's get going chipmunk boy. You wanna stay here then fine with me. I'm going back to my cabin. Alvin what is it?"

I laughed and stared at her.

"Are you forgetting one thing?"

She realized she had no bra on and threw a pillow at me.

"Smart allic now give it to me. Don't you dare make me wrestle you to get that back. I'm going to knock you right out if you don't knock that off. Alvin don't toy with me that's it now you're dead."

I smiled and laughed as she grabbed for it. Then she smiled at me and kissed me passionately again…I didn't realize she grabbed it out my hand. Until she got up laughing. She put her bra back on and buttoned up her blouse after she fastened her belt by her waist. Then she looked at me and stared.

"You thought that was amusing? Are you coming or not? Ooh you're so immature I swear Alvin."

I got up and also got dressed then I grabbed her waist.

"I'm immature now am I? You have your nerve saying that after we made love 5 times in the same night. "

She laughed and grabbed my hands by her waist.

"You're so touchy I swear. I was only kidding. Alvin come on we really need to be getting back it's real early in the morning. Can you walk me back to camp its dark out here and I'm scared. Please don't make me walk back to my camp by myself."

I took her hand and walked through the woods toward their camp. When we got to the door I kissed her up against the door and she embraced me tightly moving her hands inside my shirt.

"Umm Brittany there will be none of that. Go on inside I'll watch as you get in and head back myself."

I watched as she entered the cabin.

"Goodnight Alvin see you at lunch. I love you and thank you for a very romantic evening."

I smiled and turned away as the door closed behind her. Then I headed back to my cabin and saw the other counselors passed out by the lake. I shook my head and Samantha grabbed me from behind.

"Oh Alvin come in the water with me. They're all knocked out and won't know what's going on around them."

I pushed her off of me and knocked her back into the lake splashing the others asleep on the bank.

"I think you should cool off Samantha I'm not interested. Now get off of me for the last time! I love Brittany and not you; now leave me the hell alone! Oh now you'll are in big trouble there's our boss night now! Oh shit I'm gonna be in trouble too. Oh no my keys…oh man this is not happening to me…..Simon open the door I'm gonna be in big trouble Josh is coming!! SIMON!!"

Simon opened the door and let me in.

"Alvin what the hell are you doing out there at 4:30am? Ok you're my older brother but you're also a counselor. Where are your keys? Alvin answer me now; come on get in bed it's Josh."

I ran to the bathroom and got ready for bed. Then I took my keys out of my jean pocket and hopped in my bunk within seconds. I put my cap on the nightstand by Simon's bunk and drifted off to sleep with visions of making sweet love to Brittany 5 times in the same night running through my mind. I heard Josh enter and he tapped me.

"Are you missing something Seville? Why were your keys in your ex girlfriend's hands? Well mind explaining…now?"

I gulped and stared into his eyes.

"I have no idea how she got them. Maybe when I went out to check by the lake she might've umm slid them off my belt loop without me knowing. Why would I give them to her anyway? I despise that girl and wouldn't give her my keys. I know what the rules are Josh; don't fire me because she got access to my keys."

He looked and stared.

"I'm not Seville but if it happens again you will get demoted do you understand me?"

I looked and responded.

"Yes Josh I understand. See you at breakfast goodnight."

I watched as he exited the cabin and shook my head. Simon looked up at my bunk and stared.

"So was it satisfying enough for you? Come on Alvin don't lay there and tell me you and Brittany weren't doing anything. You've been gone since 9:30pm and it's now 4:45AM. Again how did Samantha get your keys?"

I sighed and responded.

"I guess when I pushed her off of me she pulled the clip off my jeans without me knowing. Simon I didn't give them to her if that's what you're thinking in that big brain of yours. Like I told Josh I despise her; oh no if this gets out Brittany will accuse me of cheating on her with my ex after tonight too! Oh I hate my life right now….This is not happening to me! Goodnight Simon I'm tired."

He stared and asked.

"So did you or didn't you? Did you and Brittany finally advance your relationship or did you chicken out again?"

I smiled slyly.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Me chicken out; have you been reading too many books? Oh man I'm not having this conversation with you right now; I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Simon."

I put my comforter over my head and drifted off to sleep with visions of making love to Brittany earlier this evening and again in the early morning hours playing in my head as I tried desperately to fall asleep, but couldn't because my adrenaline was pumping. Theodore looked and stared.

"Hey Alvin how'd it go with Brittany?"

I looked at him by his bunk and responded.

"It went well. At least we spent some time together alone. Ok Theo you caught me. Yes we did make love tonight while I was out and it lasted longer than I'd imagine it. You were right it's not easy to stop once you get a taste. Now I can't even sleep my adrenaline is pumping. I just didn't feel like answering to Simon; you know how annoying he is. If I ever slip and tell him he'll never leave me alone about it and I just don't want to deal with it. Don't tell him either. "

Theodore responded and turned back around falling asleep.

"Ok Alvin I won't, but he's smart he'll, find out someway. You have to try to fall asleep we have a busy day tomorrow…Alvin are you listening to me. Hello."

I opened my eyes and responded.

"I'll try goodnight Theo see you in the morning. "

Then I put my sheet over me and finally fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Long summer Days

Long summer Days

Ch 14

"End of Summer Camp pt 1"

The last week of summer camp ended and my sisters and the rest of our camp headed to the obstacle course. While we walked there Amanda started to bug me.

"Oh Brittany so how'd it go with Alvin a few weeks ago? When you woke up the next morning you were on Cloud 9 and don't deny it either. So did you go down on him or just chicken out like you have been since he's been trying for the longest?"

I laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know? It's none of your business so leave me alone. What ever I do with my man is between us now leave me alone and stop asking. Come on ladies we have a competition to win and I have a duet to sing with my baby Alvin after the competition."

We made our way to the obstacle course and the boys stared at us with their arms crossed by their chest. Alvin just stared and fixed his cap like usual with that smile across his face. The girls looked at my sisters and I and the boys at their camp stared at the 3 of them. The 1st event we had to compete in was a sack race. Of course since Alvin and I were the counselors this time it had to be Simon vs. Jeanette. It felt good not to be the ones competing for once. We watched as they got in their sacks and dear old Alvin started screaming like a maniac.

"Simon come on pick it up will you! Oh you are so slow I swear! Real good Simon the girls got the 1st point! Now Brittany over there is shoving it in my face! Thanks a lot!"

I laughed at his face and he stared.

"I'm glad you're amused! Lucky for you that's not me against you missy! Anyway so you have 1 point we still have 3 more events and can always come ahead of you. "

I just sighed.

"Oh whatever Alvin; keep on screaming and you'll lose your voice before we actually get a chance to take the stage together! Believe me we'll win just like we did the last time we went against one another so don't count your chickens before they hatch. "

Eleanor was the next one up and so was Theodore. We all knew that my sister would beat Theodore because of how athletic she is. The bell rang and they were off Alvin didn't even bother cheering because Theodore fell when he tripped over his shoe laces!"

I put my fingers up.

"Alvin 2 to 0. You can't beat us we're better than you just admit it already!"

He shook his head and walked away standing on the sidelines. When my sister Eleanor came back both Jean and I gave her a hi 5. Jeanette laughed at Simon as he tripped while he went to sit down. Next up was Amanda VS Bobby; the bell rang and they also were off, but this time Bobby won and gave the boys 1 point. Alvin was happy and his brothers and him hi 5ed Bobby. I still laughed because he was still 3 behind us….he just stared into space as we were told to take a break. The next event was definitely Simon's thing…Each team had to make a craft in a certain amount of time. The timer went off and Simon got the 2nd point for the boys. Now we were tie and it was time for the tie breaker. The event we all seemed to love the tug of war.

Joshua announced.

"Ok Camp Posies 2 and Camp Cruft 2…we have a tie. Alright both camps take a side of the rope. The 1st camp to pull their opponent into the mud wins the competition…Then after all the events…We gather one last time and have a special treat this year for both camps. Alvin Seville from the chipmunks takes the stage with Brittany Miller from the chipettes in their 1st public performance as a couple after dinner tonight…then tomorrow we all say goodbye for the summer. Ready; set; go….."

My sisters, I, and Amanda grabbed one end of the rope. Then Alvin, his brothers, and Bobby grabbed the other end. Both camps pulled with all their might and the flag moved from side to side as each team pulled harder.

"You're going down Alvin; Camp Posies will win again and you'll see who the best is! Come on ladies put your backs in it we can't let them win….Oh no I'm losing grip….Oh no Jeanette use more strength I'm almost in the mud…Jean don't let go….Oh no we're going in…."

We fell into the mud and the boys started to laugh at us. We got angry and pulled them into the mud with us. Alvin stood up and rinsed the mud from his shirt staring at me.

"Now who's the best Brittany? Now we're even. We won fair and square miss hot shot!"

I ran with the trophy and he ran after me.

"Oh no you didn't; get back here with that trophy Brittany! Brittany! Ooh you're so annoying! Don't you dare make me tackle you to the grass? Brittany I'm going to get you!"

Our sisters and his brothers started to laugh as he ran after me all covered in mud. I thought I out ran him and sat in the grass to take a breather. He tackled me to the ground and I dropped the trophy. He laughed as he held me down.

"I'm on the track team Brittany or have you forgotten? This time I'm the one who tackled you to the ground instead of you tackling me to the ground. Now what are you going to do?"

I looked up at him and started to kiss him passionately moving my hands inside his muddy shirt. He grabbed my hand and used the other hand to wipe the mud from my face. Our lips met and I embraced him tightly as we made out on the grassy hill by the lake. My body started to heat up again and I struggled below his body weight as we made out passionately. He also started to heat up and I realized it.

"Umm Alvin I think we have a problem. At this rate we'll make love every chance we get and that can't be good."

He smiled down at me and nodded.

"I think you're right. Come on let's get back before you see my brother Simon get pounded. Can I have the trophy now?"

He helped me up and I fixed my shirt. Then I handed him the trophy and he wiped off the lip gloss from his lips from mine. Rhonda stared at me and yelled.

"I'm telling Josh about what you two were just doing! Now we'll see who remains a counselor Brittany! Oh Josh I just caught Alvin and Brittany by the lake. Shouldn't they get suspended or something like that?"

We ran after her and Alvin stared.

"Oh grow up Rhonda! What about you? What are you innocent all of a sudden? Why don't you keep your nose out of other people's business you groupie! A guy and girl can't make out without an immature poor excuse for a brunette up their butt trying to get them in trouble! Don't you dare say it Simon!"

He shrugged.

"Say what attitude? I don't care if you're my older brother or not…. I wasn't doing or saying anything. Ooh man you seriously got issues and with that attitude you're lucky if you stay with Brittany when we get to High School! If I was her I'd dump you right now and get on with my life!"

Theodore looked and shrugged.

"Ok what was that all about? Simon what the hell was that all about? You were about to say something and lucky he yelled at you. Alvin I got to tell him….if I don't then…umm I'm gonna be going now!"

Alvin shook his head and sat on the log.

"Ok what has gotten into me? I'm losing my mind here and lashing out at my brother for no reason at all! This is wrong; what is going on with me?"

I held him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You're worried about the drama we're about to face when we get to High School. Deep down you're afraid that Simon is right about us lasting. But you shouldn't worry about it too much; the 6 of us have been through a lot more than what we are in for in High School! I do it to ask my sisters they'll tell you! We'll get through it somehow."

He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you Brittany; let me go calm my brother down and get cleaned up cause after dinner we hit the stage together for the 1st time. You should do the same you have mud in your hair. See you at dinner love you Brittany."

I watched as he ran after Simon and sighed. Then I called to my campers.

"Alright ladies off to our cabin to change for swimming. See you boys later."

We headed back to our cabin and I stared out of the window. Jeanette put her hand on my shoulder.

"Brittany what has gotten into Alvin lately? I mean the day after you snuck out to meet him he has been acting like such a jerk. Like he was ashamed of being with you or something. Are you sure he's not back with his ex; I heard that she had his keys the same night you supposedly was with him. According to Bobby; Joshua entered the cabin about 4:45AM and woke Alvin up from a dead sleep with his keys in hand after he took them off of Samantha. Alvin played stupid and came up with some lame excuse about how she ended up with them. Mind you two of the counselors could've sworn they saw him screwing Samantha by the bank of the lake. Why do you think Simon lashed out at that two timing insensitive jerk."

I looked and stared.

"Jeanette why do you listen to gossip? Nothing has gotten into him either. What do you mean by he's acting like a jerk? He's acting perfectly normal; just sick of the groupies calling me a slut and saying all kinds of things that aren't even true. I already know about the incident with Alvin's keys he already told me Samantha made a play for him and he pushed her into the lake. Simon also recalls him not knowing where his keys were because at 4:30am he was banging on the cabin so he could let him in. Another thing the two counselors were stoned out of their minds and wouldn't be able to tell a chipmunk from a human. Besides I can already prove that wasn't him on the bank of the lake with Samantha at 12:30am. He was with me at that time and preoccupied too."

She just stared and shook her head.

"Huh come again what exactly do you mean by preoccupied? Hello sister talking here; Brittany what do you mean?"

Eleanor laughed.

"Boy and you're supposed to be the smart sister. What else you think she meant? Oh please don't tell me you still have no idea! Ok you know what you're clue less and you made love to Simon for years! Anyway so how was your 1st experience Britt? Even after what almost happened to you 2 times? How were you able to just forget about it?"

I laughed as I responded.

"We all know that he's a charmer and always knows how to calm me down. Besides he's the "bad boy" remember. You're also forgetting when I'm in his arms he makes me feel secure or even when he's asleep next to me in the hotel rooms while we're on tour. I guess we both just couldn't resist anymore; at first he was only trying to comfort me because of the incidents with Thomas and Taylor. I was going to walk away from him but he convinced me to stay. Besides he also made a point I can't fear him; I'm in love with him Elle. He's my sense of security and I knew I could let my guard down with him and not feel ashamed of myself. It just happened so fast; that I didn't realize what was going on until I woke up next to him all sweaty and sticky besides in so much pain. I was so scared as soon as I realized how hot our bodies were while we made out passionately on the bed. Then everything around us just disappeared from sight surrounding us in red and oh the environment suddenly became steamy! It was so intense yet so satisfying and refreshing that we ended up starting up again every hour….The 1st time we lasted 30 minutes. Then the 2nd time it lasted an hour. We fell a sleep and woke up at 2:30AM. Well he did anyway most likely writing in his red journal. "

Eleanor just stared.

"Ok if you woke up at 2:30AM? Then why didn't you come in by 3AM? Britt you woke me up and it was after 4AM. Then the whole cabin woke up around 4:55AM when Josh entered and checked on us. Britt why did you come in over 2 hours later when you supposedly ended?"

Again I just stared.

"Oh because after we woke up we made love two more times and it was even more intense than the 1st 3. Now I see why he's known as a bad boy; those last two times his bad boy came out alright and so did my bad girl! SATISFACTION Capitalized and he's all mine! Let me stop now the thought of making love to him is making me want more. You know what the good thing is not once did I have to go down on him….he just surrendered to me and definitely quenched the desire burning inside of me."

Eleanor smiled.

"Neither do I it just seems to come to him naturally; maybe that's just a chipmunk's nature to satisfy his mate. I'll tell you the 1st time we made love Brittany I was so tense and scared, but he made me relax and made it well worth the effort. But it feels so much better when the male leads! Ok Jeanette is listening to us talk about our mens' loving. Maybe she finally figured it out what you meant by Alvin was preoccupied at the time Samantha claims to have screwed him by the lake!"

Jeanette laughed.

"Ha you're funny Elle. Both of you should be glad it didn't just happen when you were trying to study for a math test. Simon came over that night after dinner and we were supposed to go out on a date, but I was so wrapped up in studying that I completely lost track of the time. He entered my room and something I said just set him off; then I felt him nibbling on my neck and told him to knock it off but he ignored me. Then I watched as he closed my bedroom door and came on my bed in nothing but his boxers. I was clue less on what he did that for and then boy did I realize it after I was completely overwhelmed by his weight holding me down as he came down on me several times causing my claws to come out and almost cut him; but then suddenly I felt relaxed and just surrendered to him. We woke up next to one another under my sheet and I was so scared we'd get busted because Ms. Miller was coming to get me up. Lucky for me my man is also a chipmunk and was able to sneak out of my window and back to his house. Even though Alvin the light sleeper busted him coming in and covered his butt when he couldn't get out of his bed until later that afternoon. Then after our 1st experience none of us could seem to get enough and basically made love every chance we were alone either in my room or by the boys' house in his room. Sometimes I wonder if Dave is aware that Simon is already experienced or not? Oh Brittany has Ms. Miller asked any questions about umm me and Simon? Do you think she knows or not?"

I shook my head.

"No she's too busy accusing me of being experienced because Alvin happens to be with me and the image he has? If she ever finds out we will be in deep trouble Jean mark my words. That's why I hope these hickeys on my neck will disappear already. The one he gave me the 1st day of camp is still visible and now I have 3 more. Exactly how am I supposed to hide these things? You know it would be better if he gave me them somewhere they can't be seen instead of my neck. But no not Alvin all over my neck like Rizzo in Grease from Kinickey."

Jeanette smiled and grabbed my compact.

"The same way I hide mine. Use the powder Britt. See look I have more than you and no one can see them until I take a shower anyway?"

Amanda entered and was on Cloud 9. My sisters and I just looked and she approached us.

"Oh a conversation I can get in."

Jeanette looked and stared at her shaking her head.

"Umm no not really it's just music stuff. You can go to sleep and cool off; this conversation is too boring for you. Right ladies?"

Eleanor and I laughed and watched as Amanda conked out on her bunk screaming out Bobby's name gripping her sheets below. Jeanette got angry and threw a pillow at her to shut her up and we laughed again. Then Eleanor made a remark….

"Oh Mandy sorry to umm bust your bubble but you're not the most advanced in this cabin now. Someone older and wiser than you is."'

Jeanette put her hand over her mouth.

"Elle please don't tell her that she'll try and give me pointers and honestly I don't want her pointers! All 3 of us are better off without her pointers right Britt?"

I nodded and just lay in my bunk staring at the ceiling playing with Alvin's nameplate around my neck. Samantha entered the cabin and glared at me.

"Oh Brittany did you hear about the little incident by the lake between Alvin and me?"

I laughed to myself.

"No sorry I didn't get that notice. Mind telling me about it so I can kill him? All 3 of us would just love to hear about your intimate moment with my man!"

She started to talk and I filed my nails and stared. My sisters also listened attentively and held in the laughter boiling up inside. I looked at her and continued to file my nails.

"Oh really interesting and what time was this?"

She looked and stared at me.

"Oh midnight; the bewitching hour where passion is at its best! Told you he didn't want an immature baby like you as his woman. He needs satisfaction and obviously I am capable of giving it to him because he gave me his keys to hold. He got in trouble just to protect me."

I stared dead at her.

"Oh really he did; hmm that's awfully funny around midnight he was with me! To be exact he was with me since umm 10pm that night and we woke up at 4:30AM and headed back to our camps. So exactly how could he be with you by the lake and with me at the same time? Unless he's Captain Chipmunk or something! Get the picture or shall I tell you exactly what he was doing at 12AM! Well Samantha what happened can't speak because you got caught in another one of your little erotic dreams about Alvin! What proof do you have that he was with you at 12AM? Exactly what was he wearing that night? If he was with you then you tell me exactly what he was wearing that night? Oh can't remember….I wonder why because you fantasized about making love to him that's why! As for you getting his keys you took them off his belt loop after he pushed you into the lake when he made his way back to his cabin after he was with me from 10PM all the way till 4:30AM...that's when he discovered his keys were gone and banged on the door for his brother Simon to let him in cause Josh was on his way to bust you and the other horny counselors by the lake. Oh actually I recall around 2:30AM he called Joshua on his walkie talkie and told him you were all over at the lake and under 18 too! Now if you were supposedly with him at 12AM like you claim then you'd recall his call to Joshua. Do you recall such a call?"

She just stared.

"No of course not we were deep in passion and unable to speak."

I started to crack up and just stared into her eyes.

"You know you are such a psychotic Alvin fan it's pathetic! The only reason I recall all the stuff I just told you is because I was the one he was with not your pathetic blonde self! Oh please just get out of my face before I beat the shit out of you for lying like that! Get over your obsession with my man it's too depressing and makes me sick!! Oh it's time for dinner come on ladies."

We all exited the cabin and headed to the mess hall. Alvin was waiting by the entrance and smiled at me as we arrived. While we ate Jeanette told the boys about the garbage Samantha tried to pull earlier at our cabin. Alvin sipped his soda and glared at Samantha as she sat at the table across from us.

"She said what? How could I be with her at 12AM when I was with you since 9:45pm! Whatever she's on I hope she stops taking because I would never endanger myself like that when I have you all to myself. If I recall I didn't wake up until 2:30AM and called Joshua to tell him about them by the lake. Then around 4:30AM we headed back to our camps and my keys went missing after I pushed a certain blonde into the lake for making a play for me, Than at 4:45AM Josh woke me up and questioned me about my missing keys ending up in my ex's hands. That's when I told him I have no idea how she got them and despise her. So maybe she just enjoys fantasizing! Yea Samantha keep on looking over here. You heard me right FANTASIZING not reality! Get over me already you're starting to freak me out. To the point I'm going to file a restraining order against you for stalking a celebrity!"

We all laughed and ate our dinner when she broke down in tears. Rhonda approached Alvin and yelled.

"You're a jerk you know that. Any girl who would love you is definitely high or drunk. You no good, two timing, self centered, insensitive jerk of a rock star. How could you be so mean she's your ex girlfriend Alvin! The 1st girl you made love to and don't deny it; that's why you're such a jerk toward her now! The least you can do is comfort her instead of putting her down like you are!"

He laughed and stared dead at her.

"Oh I suppose Samantha told you that right? Let me explain it so you can get the facts Rhonda. Oh yea we dated for almost 2 months, but we never I repeat never made love! #1 I had no interest in it what so ever, #2 I hardly had time to spend with her with my career and everything else, and #3 I was just sick and tired of her threatening Brittany when she hung out with my brothers, me and their girlfriends, and last but not least I knew she was cheating on me with some other guy because sorry to bust your bubble when we did actually spend time together she never looked me in the eyes, she always had these phone calls she walked away with while we were on a date, and every day she came to school she was on cloud 9 and I wasn't with her the night before; I was either doing a show or at a signing! So don't you dare try me like that again you understand now get out of my face I mean it. I have a performance to get ready for! Go Rhonda I mean it!"

She didn't move and I stood up; then I saw her fist coming at me and I blocked it. Then I picked her up and threw her across the mess hall. Samantha lunged for me and we ended up getting into a fist fight. Every punch that little girl threw I blocked and sent back her way. She tried to break the chain around my neck and I got pissed and threw her across the mess hall next to Rhonda. Alvin jumped up and grabbed me.

"Brittany calm down its over and done with cool off; we take the stage right after the others pull yourself together! Brittany please stop!"

I sighed and went right in his arms after he kissed me. When I tried to speak I discovered my voice was cracking. I shook my head and cried into his shirt as he held me. I pointed to my throat and tried to mouth the words of what I was trying to tell him. I sent him a text….

'ALVIN I LOSTY MY VOICE AND CAN'T SING WITH YOU! OOH MY LIFE SUCKS!!YOU HAVE TO TELL JOSH I'M SO SORRY!'

He held me close and ran to where Josh was.

"Josh Brittany can't take the stage with me tonight she lost her voice! Maybe the 6 of us should just leave tonight and head home. Let me call our parents. Thanks for everything though but it's best for us to head home. Simon, Theodore come on we have to pack so we can head home. Jean, Elle, and Brittany go pack while I call Dave to come and get us! "

I nodded and followed my sisters back to our cabin. We packed up and made our way back to the boys' camp. Dave pulled up and we all got in. I fell a sleep on Alvin cause my throat was killing me and felt his fingers moving across my forehead. My sisters and his brothers also remained silent as Dave drove up back home. When he pulled up he turned to us.

"Ladies you have to stay with me; Ms. Miller is out of town and will be back in 2 days. Brittany go get ready for bed; I think you're sick again. Get under the covers and I'll be up to take your temperature. Alvin I don't want you near her until I take her temperature."

He looked.

"But Dave; I'm capable of taking her temperature. Please let me take her temperature?"

He looked at Alvin and stared.

"Alright Alvin go on then."

He followed me up to the spare room and I entered the bathroom to get ready for bed. He walked over to the bed and pulled it down for me. Then I lay in it and he put the covers over me. He entered the bathroom and took the thermometer out. Then he walked over to the bed and stared.

"Britt lift up your tongue and don't move. I'll be right back with your tea. I think you're sick again. Your head does feel hot."

I watched as he descended from the stairs and just lay still staring at the ceiling fan. I knew I wasn't sick just heated up after I made love to Alvin several times during the summer besides the 1st night it happened. I heard the thermometer beep and he entered the room with my tea. He checked the thermometer and smiled at me.

"Perfectly normal; but you're head is just a little hot. Could it be because of what happened last night by any chance?"

I nodded and smiled up at him. Then I propped my pillow up and took a sip of my tea. Dave entered and looked at us.

"So what was her temperature Alvin?"

He looked at his father and responded.

"98.7 normal temperature. She's just fine and really tired I guess. Besides angry because she has laryngitis and couldn't perform tonight. I'll be down in a minute Dave."

His father exited the room and he stroked my forehead gently.

"Now get some sleep I'll see you in the morning. Don't forget to drink that tea it has lemon in it. Goodnight Brittany sleep tight."

I watched as he exited the room closing the door behind him and just sighed. I finished my tea and put the covers over myself and fell right to sleep.


End file.
